Data of our lives
by TADAHmon
Summary: All right, I'm officially done with this story. Enjoy and I will see you for the sequel, As the Digiworld Turns. Buh-bye!
1. DOOL 2

Again, me no own Digimon. :D  
  
Ch 2- Kiss of Life  
Date: December 8th, 2002 {Still}  
  
Scene one: Still in the Ocean.  
  
Metalseadramon AM flew off, leaving Kari, Davis and Nyaromon alone.  
Kari smiled down at Nyaromon. "I'm glad you're ok."  
"Me, too." Nyaromon sighed, then looked down at Davis, who was still unconscious. "Think he'll be ok?"  
"Probably." Kari sat down by Davis, and, noticing his goggles laying on the sand, thrown from his forehead when he fainted, pocketed them.  
~*~*~*~  
Scene two: 2 hours later.  
Davis finally woke up. "Mmmm....." He coughed and rolled over onto his back, rubbing his eyes. "Veemon..." He murmured sadly.  
Kari and Nyaromon came back then, with some fruit and things Metalseadramon AM gave them.  
Davis stood and turned from them, staring at the ocean.  
Kari put her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged her hand away.   
She shrugged sadly and gave Nyaromon some food.  
Metalseadramon AM arrived then, looking weak and weary.  
"You ok?" Kari asked.  
"Yes. There were alot of evil Divermon to destroy. Tired myself out." She answered.  
"Oh." Kari nodded. "Want some fruit?"  
"No, just some water." Metalseadramon AM walked to the shore and started to drink from the ocean.  
Suddenly, tentacles wrapped around her and Dragomon appeared above water.  
"No drinking in my ocean!" He growled, smashing her against the shore.  
"Hey! Leave her alone!" Kari ran toward them.  
Dragomon climbed on shore, and smirked, releasing Metalseadramon AM and grabbing Kari.  
"Ahh!" Kari gasped.  
"Let her go!" Nyaromon growled, bouncing around Dragomon anxiously.  
"I don't listen to tails!" Dragomon growled.  
"Nyaromon digivolve to..... Salamon! Salamon digivolve to...... Gatomon!"  
"Ha." Dragomon growled, and slapped Gatomon away.  
Still being weak from the long battle against Daemon, she stayed down.  
Davis, finally, stopped ignoring all that was going on, and turned. "Kari!!" He yelled, running toward Dragomon, who still had Kari wrapped up in his tentacles.  
"You! You killed Daemon!" Dragomon roared.  
"Get away, Davis!" Metalseadramon AM urged, standing up feebly. "X-cross, halo toss!" The Xs on her dress lit up and, making a beam shaped into a cross, she picked her halo from above her head and held it down to the cross beam. The halo shown from a golden color to an orange color. As soon as that happened, Metalseadramon AM released it and it flew over Dragomon's head.  
Instantly, Dragomon dropped Kari. "What?!" Dragomon gasped.  
"How-- What happened?" Kari asked.  
"X-cross, halo toss can either explode on contact with an evil digimon, or control the digimon for as long as a minute to an hour, depending on my energy." Metalseadramon AM explained.  
"Minute's up!" Dragomon grabbed Davis. "You defeated Daemon. You will pay!"  
Gatomon yelled, "Lightening claw!" She punched Dragomon and he growled in pain.  
"X-cross, halo toss!" Instead of controlling him, it exploded, sending Dragomon back into the ocean, but he didn't delete. Instead, he sank underwater, while still holding Davis.  
"Oh!" Metalseadramon AM gulped, and demode changed to Metalseadramon.  
"What are you gonna do?" Kari asked.  
"On this level of power, I can last underwater longer." So saying, she dove underwater.  
~*~*~*~*~  
Scene three: Underwater  
"Now, where are they?" She thought. "They couldn't have gotten too far." Her sleek, metallic body made swimming easy. Quickly, she hit the bottom of the ocean. "Could they be here?" She mumbled, glancing around anxiously.  
"Yah!" Dragomon rammed into her, and she spun around quickly.   
"River of power!" She started to attack, but then she noticed Davis, still held tight by Dragomon's tentacles. "He needs air!" She swam to Dragomon and shot of her river of power attack.  
His one tentacle deleted, and Davis was released, floating upwards.  
Metalseadramon grabbed him with her sea snaky tail and swam quickly towards shore. "Ahh!"   
Just before she made it, Dragomon wrapped his remaining tentacles around her.   
She quickly turned and braced herself. "River of Power!!!!"  
She put so much energy into it, Dragomon deleted instantly.  
"Now, I don't have the energy to swim." She groaned and dedigivolved to Seadramon to give herself energy, then swam quickly to shore.  
"Davis!" Kari pulled him onto shore.   
He wasn't breathing.  
"Please." Kari looked at him.  
Seadramon dedigivolved to Monomon while still in the ocean.  
"Whoa." Gatomon grabbed her before she was washed away into the ocean by the strong currents.  
"Davis, don't do this. Please. Start breathing. Please." Kari stared at Davis' still form. She thought back to things she had said to and about him that past year and grimaced. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say all that. Please, come back." She laid her head down on his shoulder and cried, but then her D-3 shone suddenly, covering all the darkness and making it glitter brilliantly. Kari sat up in relief when Davis coughed up some water and took a breath. "Ahh." She sighed and put his jacket over him to try to warm him up, then wiped her eyes.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~~**~*~*~*  
Scene four: In the real world, Motomiya's apartment.  
"Where could he be?" Davis' mom sighed.  
"We'll find him." His dad answered.  
June just listened to them discuss it, worriedly, then went to her room and called T.K. "T.K.? Have you found anything?.... No? Ok. I'll call you again tomorrow." She hung up and sighed. Since she couldn't go to the Digiworld, she had asked T.K. and Ken to look around there for her.  
~*~*~*~*~  
Scene five: T.K.'s apartment, later.  
T.K. called Ken. "Hey, let's go look again."  
"Ok." Ken agreed reluctantly. It wasn't that he didn't want to find his best friend, but what if they didn't find him, and months passed, and it turned out he was dead?   
~*~*~*~*~  
Scene six: Thirty minutes later, in the Digiworld.  
They met, and started to search again.  
Suddenly, Ken's D-3 started beeping. He pulled it out and looked at it. "Hey, T.K., look at this. I'm getting a map from.... It looks like the Darkness Ocean, and...." He paused in surprise. "I think Kari and Davis are in there, T.K.!"  
T.K. looked at the screen and frowned. "Since you closed the portal to lock Daemon in, how could they have gotten in there?"  
"Maybe Daemon did it." Ken suggested.  
"How?"  
Gennai appeared then. "Ken, you used your darkness to close the port. Daemon used his darkness to open the port enough to get Kari and Davis there. You'd have to use your goodness to reopen it."  
"My goodness?" He mused.  
"T.K., use this laptop to call up a Digiport." Gennai ordered, handing T.K. the machine.  
T.K. nodded and did as he ordered and a Digiport into the real world opened in the sky.  
Gennai took it back and typed some more commands into it, changing the real world Digiport into a closed port to the Ocean.  
"Can you do this, Ken?" Wormmon asked.  
"I'll have to." Ken held onto his D-3 and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, it started shining, opening the Digiport.  
"It opened!" Patamon cheered.  
"Thanks, Gennai. Let's go." T.K. held his D-3 up, and they disappeared into the port.  
~*~*~*~*  
Scene seven: The ocean.  
"T.K.." Kari gasped, when they appeared in front of her.  
Ken knelt down to check on Davis while Kari explained to T.K. all that had happened to them. "We better get him to a hospital." He told them.  
"Yes." Kari agreed. 


	2. DOOL ch 1

I own no part of Digimon, or Pekin, Illinois, uh, maybe. MAUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Ok, this line is a little old.  
  
Ch 1: The Beginning.  
Date: Saturday, December 7th, 2002  
Scene one:  
Davis was laying down in the Digiworld, relaxing in the grass and staring up at the blue sky.  
The Digiworld had been so peaceful since they defeated Malomyotismon a year ago, it was nice to just go there and relax.  
Veemon ran around exploring the areas around the Primary Village.  
Davis smiled and fell asleep. After sleeping for about five minutes, he started to dream.  
"Davis......" A voice murmured, echoing oddly.  
"Who's there?" He asked, trying to see through the fog that covered most of the land, but what he could see was shining brilliantly.  
"Davis.... Find Kari....." The voice drifted off.  
"Huh? Who are you?" Davis asked again, then woke up. "That was weird." Davis stood up and shook his head. "Veemon!" He yelled.  
Veemon popped out of nearby bushes. "What?"  
"Let's go look for Kari." Davis answered, picking up his goggles and flamed jacket off the ground.  
"Ok." Veemon agreed, surprised.  
Davis pulled his D-3 out of his pocket. "Umm...." He pushed a few buttons. "There she is."  
Veemon glanced up at the dots on the D-3. "Digi-china town ?"  
"Yup." Davis nodded. "Let's go! Digiarmor, energize!"  
"Veemon armor digivolve to...... Raidramon, the storm of Friendship!"  
Davis jumped onto Raidramon's back and they ran off.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Scene two: Kari and Gatomon sat in Digitamamon's Chinese noodle restaurant.  
Gatomon stared up at Kari worriedly.  
Kari hadn't touched her food, nor talked, just sat there staring ahead.  
"Kari?" Gatomon finally asked, about ten minutes later.  
"Yeah?" She blinked.  
"Pay, and let's get out of here." Gatomon urged.  
"Ok." Kari nodded.   
After she paid, they left and started walking back to the Digiport, silently. But, then, Kari gasped and fell to the ground, holding her head.  
"Kari! Not again!" Gatomon gasped, remembering this had happened almost a year ago.   
Kari had gone through the same thing, then, too, when darkness had filled her mind. How it could have happened now, Gatomon didn't know. Malomyotismon had been destroyed, and Daemon had been banished to the Darkness Ocean.  
"Is it the darkness again, Kari?"  
"Yes, b-but how?" She trembled.  
"I don't know." Gatomon looked up as Davis and Raidramon arrived.  
Just then, all four of them disappeared.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Scene three: In the Darkness Ocean.  
Davis, Kari, Raidramon and Gatomon appeared.  
"Wow." Davis and Raidramon gasped, getting their first real look at the dark land, the latter dedigivolving back to Veemon.  
Kari shook her head. "How did we get back here?"  
"I brought you here! My power is strong enough now to bring other creatures here!" Daemon appeared, chuckling.  
"Daemon!" Gatomon hissed.  
"Mauhahaha. That's right." Daemon floated forward and grabbed Kari.  
"Hey!" Gatomon yelled, starting to glow brightly. "Gatomon digivolve to..... Angewomon!"  
"Whoa." Veemon gasped.  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon attacked, being careful so as not to hit Kari.  
Daemon easily dodged the arrow. "That all you have, angel? Darkness scream!" A huge blast of darkness struck Angewomon and she dedigivolved to Salamon.  
Veemon caught her before she hit the ground. "You ok?"  
"I guess the darkness in here weakened me." She answered.  
"Veemon digivolve to..... Exveemon!" Exveemon ran to Daemon, but got thrown back easier than Angewomon.  
Daemon smirked and threw Kari at Davis. "It'll be easy enough to get her back since there are no exits." So saying, he left, chuckling evilly again.  
"Oh, boy." Davis helped Kari up.  
"Do you think he was being truthful about there being no exits?" She asked fretfully.  
"Maybe." Davis looked around, remembering his dream. "What does it all mean?" He thought and shrugged.  
"Guess we're stuck here tonight." Veemon sighed.  
"Yup." Davis nodded and sat down.  
"How can you relax?!" Kari demanded and ran off.  
Davis and Veemon stared at each other in surprise while Salamon ran after Kari.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Scene four: The next day. {Sunday, Dec. 8th,2002}  
Kari woke up first. She hadn't slept too well, and now she didn't know if they'd have any food anyhow since no trees or anything were growing nearby. She sighed and stared out over the ocean.  
"Kari?" Davis walked behind her.  
She ignored him.  
He sighed and grabbed his goggles and, dusting them off, put them on his head. "Guess I'll go...... look for something to eat." Davis mumbled, leaving.  
Kari stared after him, then stiffened in fright when she felt the darkness energy return and wrap around her. "Mmm...." She groaned, feeling a hand on her back. She turned, hoping it was Davis.  
It was Daemon.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Scene five: Still in the Darkness Ocean.  
Ten minutes later, Davis returned. "Kari?" He looked around and put down some fruit he had found on a tree not entirely consumed with darkness.  
"Davis?" Kari came out from behind a large rock.  
"Look, I found some food!" He put some of the fruit in her hands, but she didn't pay too much attention and her eyes shifted from Davis back to that rock.  
Veemon and Salamon woke up and ran for their portions of the fruit.  
"Kari, aren't you going to eat?" Davis asked, a little impatiently.  
She blinked, but didn't answer, still staring at that rock.  
"What is over there?" He mumbled, then continued eating.  
"Darkness scream!" The attack flew out from behind the rock, hitting Veemon and Salamon, and slamming them into another rock.  
"What?!" Davis exclaimed, standing up.  
"Yah!" Daemon growled, jumping out from behind the rock.  
"Oh!..." Kari fainted as some black energy left her and entered Daemon.  
"You were controlling her?" Davis asked.  
"Oh, no, no, I've been storing, you could say, energy in her for the past year." Daemon smirked and started glowing with dark energy.  
A fierce wind started blowing, which made the sand around the ocean fly into Davis' eyes. He tried to put his goggles on, but lost balance and fell back.  
"Haha!" Daemon growled, and the black energy around him grew larger and more intense. "This is the end for you! Yah!" He gathered all of the dark energy into a huge ball in the palms of his hands, planning to destroy Davis, Kari, Veemon, and Salamon and turn the ocean land dark and evil forever.  
But, just before he released the energy, Davis saw a shining light in front of him: A crest-like thing split in two with the courage emblem on one side and the friendship emblem on the other. He reached his hand out toward them, and a blue/orange beam of light shone, illuminating everything. Time stopped, and the two digimon and kids floated in unconsciousness.  
Scene five:  
Davis groaned and opened his eyes. Kari, Veemon and Salamon were lying next to him.  
"Davis!" A voice called to him, like in his dream.  
"Huh?" He stood up, somewhat weak.  
"Come here."  
Davis followed the voice, to under a cliff.  
Instantly, Wizardmon formed in front of him. "This world is not real. We're still in the Darkness Ocean, technically, but I had to take you to a different land because I'm still in the real world as a ghost, and will always be. When you wake, you'll think this is a dream, ok? When you touched the 'crest' of Friendship and Courage, it stopped time long enough for this to happen." Wizardmon explained hurriedly. "When time unfreezes, and the four of you return to that land, you'll have to find the strength inside of you to save yourself and Kari."  
"What strength?" Davis asked, stupefied.  
"You've always had it. All of the Digidestined have it. It's the real power behind the Digivices and D-3s. The power inside of you and the five other Digidestined were used to call Azulogmon out of the final Destiny stone. The power inside of Tai and Matt were used to take the darkness out of Leomon. Time is unfreezing, I'm afraid. You have to go back!" Wizardmon clapped his hands and disappeared, then time started again in the Darkness Ocean so Davis, Kari and the Digimon woke up.  
"Let's try again! Salamon digivolve to..... Gatomon! Gatomon digivolve to...... Angewomon!" Being out of the Darkness Ocean for that short time gave her the strength to Digivolve to Ultimate.  
"Ok. Veemon digivolve to...... Exveemon!"  
"How can we stop him?" Angewomon flew around Exveemon anxiously.  
Exveemon shrugged, then ran toward Daemon. "Vee laser!"  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon flew behind Daemon, using her arrow as a spear and throwing it right at him, trying to spear it right through him.  
"Uh-uh-uh." Daemon smirked, moving aside while holding the energy ball, and the two attacks exploded into each other.  
Angewomon gasped and landed by Exveemon. "How will we get him? He's still got that energy ball, and it's getting bigger every time we attack!"  
"I don't know." Exveemon growled, exasperated.  
Davis was trying to figure out what Wizardmon meant by 'the power inside.'  
Kari walked up beside him. "Are you ok?" She asked, resting her hand on his shoulder.  
"Yeah." He grumbled, thinking.  
Daemon, meanwhile, was powering up his attack for the huge destroying blow.  
"I'm going to try again! Heaven's Charm!" A huge circle of energy appeared above Daemon.  
Kari held her D-3 up as it shown, giving it's energy to Angewomon's attack.  
Davis pulled his D-3 out of his pocket and held it up, too, but nothing happened. "We won't win...." He put the D-3 back in his pocket, resignedly. "We won't win, and it'll be all my fault." Tears sprung into his eyes.  
"What?!" Kari stared at him, shocked.  
Heaven's charm hit Daemon, and as weak as it was, the goodness behind it ate at the darkness of his attack, till it deleted into pieces of data.  
"Nooo!" Daemon yelled, weakened from the loss of energy that he lost when the attack deleted.  
"Yes!" Kari cheered, glad that the attack was gone.  
"We'll still lose because I'm weak." Davis murmured, losing all hope.  
"But, Daemon is weak, too! We can get rid of him for good now!" Kari exclaimed, surprised that Davis was acting like this.  
"You did this! Darkness scream!" Daemon attacked Angewomon, who fell weakly into Exveemon's arms.  
"Hey!" Exveemon put Angewomon down and faced Daemon. "Vee laser!"  
Daemon growled. "Darkness Scream!"  
Vee laser deteriorated and Darkness scream hit Exveemon, forcing him into the mountains.  
"Uhh...." Angewomon weakly stood up and flew towards Daemon. "Arrow of Light!"  
Daemon groaned as the arrow hit him, but he didn't delete.  
"I can't d-do this!" Angewomon yelled, too weak to fight, dedigivolving all the way to Nyaromon, landing hard onto the sand.   
Exveemon stood up and faced Davis. "I can't fight and win if you don't believe that I can destroy Daemon. Do you?"  
"N... Yes, I do." Davis faltered, uncertain.  
"Mmmm..." Exveemon nodded disappointedly and turned back towards Daemon. "Vee laser!"   
Daemon moved to the left and the laser just missed him.  
"Ohh! I was right. We ain't gonna win." Davis groaned, slamming his fists into his eyes.  
"You don't believe in me!" Exveemon turned to Davis mournfully.  
"Darkness scream!" Daemon took the chance and attacked Exveemon while his back was turned.  
"Ahh! Davis...." Exveemon groaned, and deleted.  
"Oh." Davis gasped, his eyes widened as his friend's data disappeared in front of him.  
"No chance of winning, now, huh?" Daemon panted.  
"But....... we could have deleted you." Nyaromon murmured, as Kari picked her up.  
"It's my fault. Exveemon, I'm sorry." Davis sank to his knees, leaning over where Exveemon had been. "I should have believed....."  
Daemon growled and started collecting his energy again. "You're all pathetic. Gives me more of a reason to destroy you."  
"Oh, no." Kari gasped. "How? He was very weak just a minute ago. Now I can tell he's getting stronger!"  
"Maybe he's feeding off of the darkness of this world." Davis suggested, numbly.  
Daemon chuckled. "Actually, I'm feeding off the disbelief you had in your Digimon's ability to destroy me."  
"What?!" Davis gulped.  
"Mauhahahaha!" Daemon smirked, transforming the energy into a ball in his hands again.  
"Davis! Now! Use your angry energy against Daemon!" Davis heard a voice.  
"Wizardmon?" He whispered, trembling.  
"Yes. Now, Davis, or all will be lost!" Wizardmon ordered.  
"How?" Davis murmured, but Wizardmon didn't answer. "Great." He pulled his D-3 out and looked at it. "Friendship..... and Courage. Oh, Veemon. I wasn't very friendly or courageous. But I'll try to be from now on!" He stood up and stared at Daemon as the energy ball in his hands grew larger. "He's feeding off of my fear and insecurities!" Davis remembered, angered. He tightened his grip on his D-3. "Work, darn it!"  
Daemon, then, released the energy ball, but before it could do any damage, Davis' D-3 glittered, then shone brightly.  
Davis sighed and held it up.  
Then, the crest of friendship and courage appeared in front of Davis and, fusing with the glow from his D-3, it became a blue and orange interlocked shield that went around the Darkness Ocean.  
"Whoa!" Kari looked up at Davis, who had a very relieved look on his face.  
Then, Daemon's attack self-destructed and he was deleted by the force of it.  
"What caused that?" Nyaromon asked as the shield around them deleted also.  
Davis fainted from the loss of energy that it took to hold the shield up for even such a short amount of time.  
"Hello." Metalseadramon, Angel Mode appeared.  
"Who are you?" Kari asked.  
"I am Metalseadramon, Angel Mode. I used to be the gardian of the Darkness Ocean. All of the Digimon that got deleted and couldn't return to the Digiworld were brought here and could stay in peace until one day, a huge, powerful dark force took this over and captured me. Since you defeated Daemon, I can take my role as protector back. Thank you."  
"Do you know an exit from here?" Kari asked, hopeful.  
"No, I'm sorry." Metalseadramon AM answered.  
"Great." Kari groaned. "What caused the energy ball to self-destruct?"  
Metalseadramon AM looked over at Davis with a tiny smile. "He did. It was his resolve that caused the shield to come up, which forced the power of the energy to deflect and slam into Daemon."  
"Oh, cool." Kari blinked. 


	3. DOOL 3

DOOL- Ch 3- Sora's double heart ache.   
Day: Sunday 8th {again}  
Scene 1: That night, in Tokyo, during Matt and Sora's date.  
"Matt?... Matt? Are you listening to me?" Sora asked, annoyed.  
Matt blinked and turned to her. "Um..... Yeah." He lied.  
"Yeah, right." She grew even more mad when, as June walked by their table at a restaurant, Matt grabbed her by the arm.  
"Hey!" She twirled around.  
"Hi. Have you heard anything about or from Davis?" Matt asked.  
"No." She sighed.  
"Wanna sit down?" He offered, pointing to a chair opposite of Sora.  
"Ok." June sat down, nervously, and Sora stood up, angrily.  
"I have to go work on something or anything..." She quickly left, with Matt staring after her.  
"Ummm.... But I guess T.K. and Ken are looking for him and Kari now." June said, hoping to get Matt's attention back on her.  
It worked.  
"Yeah? Where are they looking?"  
"The Digiworld." Now she really had his attention.  
"How do you know about that?"  
"Davis told me about it a couple months ago." She answered.  
"Oh." He nodded. "Do.... you want something?" He handed her a menu off of the table.  
She nodded vaguely. "Just a soda."  
"Ok." Matt motioned the waiter over and, when June had her drink, they talked about other things. Matt figured she wanted to forget about Davis for awhile.  
When she finished her drink, and he finished his meal, they paid and went out for a walk.  
It was dark, but the moon lit their way.  
At the end of a sidewalk, caught up in the silence, June leaned up and kissed Matt on the lips, then pushed away and blushed, mumbling, "Oh, God, I'm sorry." Then she ran off toward her apartment.  
"June! Hey!" He yelled after her, but she was too embarrassed to stop.  
She ran up the building's steps and inside, then slowed down when she reached her door. She unlocked and opened it, sighing. No one was home, so she walked through the apartment, turning on some of the lights, missing the note her mom left her. "Oh, my gosh, I can't believe I just did that!" She groaned and sat down on a couch, hugging one of the pillows she got from her bedroom.  
Finally, she spotted the note taped to the lamp and got up, then read it. Since the handwriting was frantic, she had to reread it a couple times to understand.   
"June... Kari called today. Davis is in the hospital in a coma." She read. "Gosh, Mom's never written like this before....." Then the contents of the note hit her and she ran for the door. "Wait! Need a driver. But who to call.... Grrr."  
Finally, she got her neighbor, Mrs. Solitaka, to drive her.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Scene two: Sora's apartment.  
Sora sighed. "I should have known. Ughhh!" She thought, laying down on her bed.  
~*Ring! Ring! Ring!*~ Her phone buzzed.  
"If that's Matt...." She grumbled, sitting up and snatching the phone.  
"Hey, Sora?" Tai's voice said.  
She relaxed and held the receiver closer to her ear. "Hi, Tai. What's happening?"  
"Kari's found, and she- she's Ok! T.K. and Ken found her and Davis trapped in the Darkness Ocean."  
"Oh, wow! And their both Ok?"  
"Well, Kari is, but Davis is in the hospital. I'm going there now with my parents to pick up Kari, I just wanted to let you know."  
"Oh, Ok. I'll come too, ok?" Sora grabbed her shoes off the floor.  
"Ok." Tai agreed.  
"Bye."  
"Bye." She quickly slipped her shoes on, and asked her Mom for a drive, who agreed once she heard the story.  
On the way over, Sora got to thinking about Tai. "He is cute..... and nicer than Matt'll ever be." She thought, and sighed.  
Scene three: The hospital.  
Her mom stopped the car in front of the hospital, waving as Sora exited the car.   
She returned the wave, then ran for the entrance. "Where is Davis Motomiya's room?" She asked the nurse at the front desk.  
"Room 36." She answered, looking at a computer screen for the answer.  
"Ok." Sora thanked her and walked to the stairs. Walking up the stairs took awhile, but finally she reached the floor and looked around. "Yes, I'm on the right floor." She started to walk toward the waiting room, but a thought crossed her mind. "What if Matt or June's here? I mean, duh, of course, June'll be here. Ooh, I can't do this." She glanced in through the window.  
Kari, Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya, Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya T.K., Ken, Tai, Gatomon, Patamon, Wormmon, and Agumon sat silently.  
"Oh, what the heck." She slowly walked in. "How's Davis?"  
"I- We don't know. The doctors are still checking him out." Mr. Motomiya cleared his throat.  
"Oh." Sora nodded and sat down by Tai.  
He smiled a little at her. "Hi."  
"Hi." She blushed lightly.  
Tai noticed this, but didn't say anything.  
"Um." Dr. Kido walked in then.  
"Oh." Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya stood up.  
The doctor stared at them.  
"Is he Ok?" Mr. Motomiya asked.  
"Well, he's stable, and we checked him over carefully, and he doesn't seem to have any other real serious injuries." The doctor ran his fingers through his hair, then continued. "Technically, I would say visiting hours are over, but I'll let you visit him for a few minutes. No more than ten minutes each, and keep it quiet, ok?" He suggested, glancing up at a clock hanging on the wall.  
"Ok." Mr. Motomiya agreed.  
"Good." The doctor walked off to check on another patient as Mrs. Motomiya went silently into Davis's room.  
June walked in then, and briefly hugged her dad.  
Mrs. Motomiya walked out, then, and Mr. Motomiya went in. She sat down next to June.  
Sora made a face, thinking about the 'disaster date', then forgot that, looking over at Kari.  
Kari looked tired and worried, probably for Davis.  
"Let's go." Mr. Motomiya urged, after spending his ten minutes with Davis.  
"Ok." Mrs Motomiya agreed.  
"Wait. What about my visiting him?" June protested.  
"Sorry, June, but it's been a long day. You can visit him tomorrow." Her dad answered, wearied.  
So, they left, and Kari went into Davis' room.  
She gasped, because of all the machines around him, connected to him. She recognized a few from when her grandpa was in the hospital: a respirator, an I.V. drip and a heart monitor. "Wake up, please." Seeing him lying there frightened her, 'cause she knew it could've been her. "Oh." She shook her head, trying to discard the thought. She held his hand and stared at him. "I can't stay long, only ten minutes, and....." She drifted off, thinking. "I wonder if he can even hear me. Some people say people in comas can hear, and some say they can't. Ooh." She looked up at the clock. Her ten minutes were almost over, already. She leaned over and gently kissed him, running her hand through his hair, then went back to the waiting room.  
"Are you ready to go home? We're gonna drive Sora and T.K. home." Mrs. Kamiya told her.  
"Ok." She nodded, kind of listlessly.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Scene four: Riding home.  
T.K., Kari, Tai, and Sora all squeezed into the back seat and the adults sat in the front.  
Kari was thinking, T.K. was staring out the window, and Tai and Sora were talking.  
"I'm glad that Kari's safe." Sora smiled.  
"Me, too. Does Matt know about this?"  
Sora's smile faded at the mention of him. "No. Uh, I wasn't with him when I heard."  
"Oh." Tai nodded and didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Hey, was Ken gonna take the subway home?" He finally asked T.K.  
"Yeah." T.K. nodded.  
"Ok." Tai looked over at Sora and smiled.  
She smiled back.   
"Ok, T.K.," Mr. Kamiya said a few minutes later, looking in the rear view mirror at him, as they stopped by his apartment.   
"Ok." T.K. nodded and got out of the car.  
"Bye." The car's occupiers said.  
T.K. nodded and walked into his apartment building as the car drove off.  
"You ok?" Patamon asked.  
"Yeah, sure." He grumbled and walked toward the stairs, remembering back.   
*~Fla-fla-fla-flashback time!*~  
Kari leaned over and gently kissed Davis, running her hand through his hair, as T.K. watched from the window. He sighed and walked back to the waiting room, crushed.  
*~Flashba-ba-back end!~*  
"And I liked her." He thought sadly. "Should've known Davis would get her." He walked slowly into his apartment.  
~*~*~~*~*~  
Scene five: Sora's apartment  
Tai walked Sora up the stairs to her apartment.  
A blonde haired, blue eyed girl passed them, they going up, she going down. "Hi, Tai." She smiled flirtingly at him, and went on.  
"Who was that?" Sora asked, trying not to sound too jealous, even though she felt very much so.  
"Just a friend from Algebra class." He was blushing!  
Sora couldn't believe it. "Great. Matt falls for June, then Tai has a girlfriend." She thought as she walked into her apartment.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Day: December, Monday 9th, 2002  
Scene six: Next day, Hospital, Davis' room, after school.  
Kari had went straight from school to the hospital to check on Davis. No change on his condition, but the doctor let her stay with Davis for longer than ten minutes. She sat in a chair next to his bed and held his hand.  
T.K., who had followed her, watched from the little window again, with a somewhat moody look on his face.  
She seemed to be talking to Davis.  
The moodiness on his face melted somewhat when he looked at Davis. With all the machines and I.V.s and things connected to him, he couldn't stay mad at him.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Takato: Wow. Poor Davis. Who's the blonde haired, blue eyed girl, and will TADAH find a role for her in this??? Maybe she could be T.K.'s new girlfriend. :D Next time, Everything gets much more interesting, as Mimi and Michael go on their first date and Betamon meets Oceanmon! Oh, my, it's Seadramon de-digivolution face to face with Seadramon dedigivolution! Will the two feisty water types get along? On another topic, Davis' health worsens, and Mrs. Motomiya starts acting weirder. 


	4. DOOL 4

DOOL Ch 4:   
  
Takato: Last time, June and Matt shared their first kiss, while Sora struggled with the possibility that both the guys in her life had moved on. And Davis is stuck in a coma. Could this story get any more depressing?  
Me: Hey!  
Takato: Oops. Um, well written, but depressing. Anyhow, on with ch 4!  
  
Date: December 9th, 2002  
Time: 3:30 p.m.  
Place: Outside of Yolei's apartment...  
Scene number: One  
Yolei and Ken walked towards her apartment.  
She was vaguely surprised when he asked her if she wanted him to walk her home.  
"Well......" Ken cleared his throat, when they arrived.  
"Thanks, Ken." Yolei smiled, and started to walk inside the apartment, when Ken grabbed her wrist. She twirled around and stared him straight in the eyes.  
"Uh..." He blushed and released her hand. "Um.... Yolei, would you.... uh..... like to go on- out to supper or something, sometime?" He stammered.  
"Are you asking me out?" Yolei asked, a light smile playing on her lips.  
"Yeah, I-I guess." He answered, nervously.  
"Hehe." She giggled. "Ok."  
"Ok." He relaxed. "I'll call you, ok?"  
"Ok." She agreed and went into her apartment.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Scene number: Two!  
Date: Same.  
Time: Same.  
Place: New York.  
  
Mimi and Palmon walked by Macy's department store, where the parade had been held just over a week ago.  
She noticed a familiar face in the crowd around the site. "Michael! Hey!" She yelled.  
"Mimi." He walked toward her and smiled.  
"Hi." They said together, then paused, watching an advertisement be put up by Macy's.  
"Wanna go to my apartment?" Mimi asked.  
"Sure."  
They walked slowly, looking around at the different Christmas decorations.  
"Pretty." Mimi commented.  
"Yeah." Michael agreed, thinking about the school dance coming up. The Christmas Bash.  
"Hey, Michael?" She asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Would you want to go to the school dance with me, this weekend?" She asked, shyly.  
"Sure." He agreed easily, surprised that she asked when he had just about asked.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Scene number: Three!  
Date: Friday the 13th, 2002  
Time: 6:50 p.m.  
Place: Outside of the school that the dance was held  
  
Mimi had dressed in a pretty light pink dress, with high heels. Michael had dressed in a tuxedo with dressy pants and shoes. The students had been told dresses or tuxedoes were voluntary, but Michael and Mimi had decided to go dressed up anyhow.  
They met outside of the school.  
"Wow." Michael smiled, staring at her.  
She blushed, thinking about how handsome he looked in a tux. "Let's go in." She suggested, nervously.  
"Yeah."  
They walked into the auditorium and smiled at all the decorations.  
Fake snowflakes hung from the ceiling and different wintery scenes were painted on the walls.  
Soon, taped music started, some pop song from N'sync.  
"Wanna dance?" Michael asked Mimi.  
"Ok." She smiled.  
They went out onto the dance floor and started to dance.  
"I hope those dance lessons pay off...." Mimi thought, fretting.  
About half way through the first dance, she relaxed and they had fun dancing through the sixth song.  
"Want to have a drink?" Michael asked, spotting the refreshment table.  
"Ok." Mimi agreed, needing a break.  
They walked slowly to the table, through the crowds of kids. After eating some cookies and drinking some punch, they headed back out to the floor just as a slow song started.  
Mimi blushed as Michael wrapped his arms around her, then rested her head on his shoulder.  
After the slow dance, the music grew faster, and Mimi took her head off of his shoulder, but he kept his hands around her.  
They stared at each other for a minute, then Michael leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips as kids around them danced to the hip-hop music. They kept kissing until one of the supervisors, Mrs. Smith, walked towards them. They moved apart, Mimi blushing again.   
Mrs. Smith stared piercingly at them, thn walked off.  
"Ummm...." They said together, then sighed at the same time. That broke the silence and they started laughing.  
The night flew by, then the principle walked up to the microphone. "Students, it has been an honor to have this dance. And, I'm sorry to see it end, but...." He paused, staring out at the sea of kids.  
"Ahh." The kids groaned sadly, knowing what was coming.  
A light smile passed over Principle Storm's face. "I know! But, as you know, it is time for the last dance." The principle grinned as some kids clapped but more groaned, sad to see the evening end.  
Mimi and Michael grinned and walked out to the floor.  
Of course, as the music started, it was another slow song!  
They put their arms around each other and slow danced all through the song.  
Afterwards, most of the kids left.  
Michael grinned. "We better leave, too, before Mrs. Smith has a fit."  
"Mm-mmm." Mimi smiled, too.   
Hand in hand, they walked out the doors into the cold night air.  
"I wonder if Palmon and Betamon are having fun in the Digiworld." Michael said, while they were waiting for their parents to pick them up.  
"Probably." Mimi smiled again. "It was a good idea for them to spend the night in the Digiworld."  
Michael nodded as Mimi parents pulled up in a taxi.  
Mimi sighed. "Bye." She smiled.  
"Hey, hold on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her back gently.  
"Yeah?"  
He grinned and kissed her.  
She blushed, kissed him back and ran to the car.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
Scene number: four!  
Date: same  
Time: same  
Place: the Digiworld  
  
Palmon and Betamon had walked to the Primary Village.  
"This was a good idea." Palmon said.  
"Yeah!" Betamon agreed.  
Elecmon walked toward them. "Hello." He greeted them.  
"Hi." They answered.  
"Are you here to visit the babies?"  
Palmon grinned. "Yeah!"  
"Ok." Elecmon nodded and the three walked to the cradles.  
"Their so cute." Betamon smiled.  
"Pabu." A Pabumon peeped, looking over at Palmon.  
A few minutes later, Elecmon walked up behind Palmon and Betamon and pushed them away from the cribs.  
"Hey!" Betamon protested.  
"The babies need to sleep. It's late." Elecmon answered.  
"Oh." Betamon nodded, understanding now. "Ok."  
"So, where is Mimi?" He asked Palmon.  
"On Earth. We get to stay in the Digiworld over night."  
"Oh! Well, you're welcome to stay in the village."  
"Thanks!" Betamon grinned.  
"Hello." Another voice spoke up.  
"Who are you?" Elecmon asked, suspicious.  
"I'm Oceanmon." The sea snake slithered out from the bushes.  
"Oh. Metalseadramon Angel Mode's Rookie." Elecmon recalled. "She's the only Digimon who can go to AM."  
"Ooh!" Palmon grinned.  
"Learn something new everyday." Betamon chuckled.  
"Betamon. Rookie level. Digivolves to Seadramon. A powerful Digimon. Watch out for his Beta Blaster." Oceanmon announced, like reading off a file. "I digivolve into Seadramon, too."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I was weakened by a lot of battles, and dedigivolved all the way to fresh."  
"What's your Fresh level name?" Betamon asked, curious.  
"Monomon."  
"Cool."   
The two walked/slithered off and continued talking while Palmon looked on, somewhat jealously.  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Scene number: five!  
Date: Same  
Time: 7:50  
Place: The hospital that Davis is in...  
  
Kari walked into Davis' room.  
Doctor Kido followed her. "He's been falling in and out of conciousness. Keep your eye on him, and let me know, but don't get overly excited if anything happens." So saying, the doctor left.  
Kari sighed and held Davis' hand. "Davis?" She asked, thinking that maybe, hopefully, he'd hear her and wake up. She put her head down on his shoulder and cried lightly, upset.  
About ten minutes later, she sat back up, wiping her red eyes. "Davis...." She sighed, then got up to leave.   
Before she reached the door, a loud noise drew her back to him: he was flatlining!  
She ran to the door. "Nurse! Help!"  
Three nurses and Dr. Kido ran into the room, and started to work on him, trying desperately to revive him.  
Kari looked on with tearful eyes as the announcement passed from nurse to flustered nurse.  
T.K. arrived then, and pulled Kari out of the room, certain that she didn't need to watch that.  
"Oh, T.K., this is an absolute, awful mess." Kari sat down in a chair.  
"I know." He patted her back gently, then sat down next to her.  
"It'll be alright." He tried to consul her.  
"How do you know?" She sat forward and rested her face in the palms of her hands.  
"I don't, but.... It has to be." He paused and sighed.  
Then, the nurses that were in Davis' room exited.  
Kari stared at them through her fingers.  
One of them walked over to Kari. "We were able to revive him, but he's still in the coma, the doctor is examining him completely, making sure no trauma has been done to his heart and/or brain."  
Kari bit her lip and stared, trembling, up at the nurse. "Is it possible that he could have trauma?"  
"It is." The nurse sighed. "Already, the Motomiya's are thinking of taking him to a far away hospital that they think'll help him more."  
"What?!" Kari gulped.  
The nurse looked down and quickly excused herself, running towards another patient's room.  
Kari stared after her, shocked at her words and actions, then turned.  
Mrs. Motomiya was standing behind her.  
Kari licked her lips nervously and ran off toward the stairs.  
T.K. glanced at Mrs. Motomiya and followed her.  
  
Takato: Whoa! Again, poor Davis! Is that all I'm gonna say this whole series? What's this about the Motomiya's going far, far away and where would they go????  
Next time: Sora talks to Tai for the first time since the confrontation with Tiffany, but will the outcome be what she expected? Then, another Digidestined is admitted into the hospital, but {his} injuries are fairly easy compared to Davis'. The Motomiya's drop a bomb on the Kamiya's, who don't respond too well to it. 


	5. DOOL 5

Data of Our Lives, ch 5:   
  
Takato: Last time, Davis flat lined, but the nurses were on hand and saved him and Mimi and Michael enjoyed their first school dance together.  
  
Scene number: 1!  
Date: December 22, 2002  
Time: 7:50 a.m.  
Place: School grounds  
Sora walked slowly through the high school's outside, hoping to dodge Tai all day long.  
But Tai was right there, waiting for her, she guessed. "Sora." He said.  
She looked down and walked past him.  
"Sora?" He followed her.  
She wouldn't even look at him. "Leave me alone--" She started to say, but then turned to him, needing an answer from him. "Tai, why do you wanna follow me?"  
"Because, it's pretty obvious you're upset."  
"Oh, go back to Tifanny." Tifanny was the blonde haired, blue eyed girl from Tai's math class.  
"What?" Tai paused, confused at how she could think that. "Why would I go to Tifanny?"  
Sora bit her lip. "Because, you like her, DUH."  
He blinked. "We just flirt, Sora. We mean nothing by it."  
The bell rang, then.  
"Oops. I have to get to class. Look, let's meet in the Digiworld. We can talk there." Tai suggested. "Later." He ran toward the school.  
"Ok." Sora watched him, then thoughtfully went home.  
Scene number: 2!  
Date: Dec. 22  
Time: 4:10 p.m.  
Place: Digiworld, just south of Primary Village.  
Sora, Tai, Agumon and Biyomon met in the Digiworld.  
After five minutes of explaining, Sora looked down, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Tai. I just thought..."  
"It's ok." He interrupted.  
She nodded and the four started walking toward where they were first teleported to the Digiworld.  
"Remember that fight with Kuwagamon?" Biyomon asked.  
"Who could forget?" Tai chuckled. "I wonder where that tree's at...."  
"What tree?" Biyomon asked.  
"That tree we hid in! I think it should be right....." Agumon ran around, checking out the trees. "Here!" He ran his paw through the bark of a huge tree.  
"Cool. I had almost forgotten about that." Sora smiled.  
Agumon and Biyomon ran around, investigating, while Tai and Sora talked about Davis.  
"Venom stinger!" An attack flew toward them.  
"Watch out!" Tai tackled Sora, and the attack hit the ground, deleting some of it.  
"Wow." Sora gasped. "What did that?"  
"I did it!" A huge bee-like thing flew out of a bunch of trees. "I am Venomflymon! Flymon's Ultimate! My venom stinger is a thousand times worse than a bee sting!" She flew above the two teens menacingly.  
"What's going on???" Agumon and Biyomon ran back.  
"Digivolve, you two!" Tai ordered.  
"Agumon digivolve to......... Greymon!"  
"Biyomon digivolve to....... Birdramon!"  
"Hah! Venom stinger!" The brown colored sting flew toward the two, but Greymon grabbed it and smashed it with his huge paws.  
"That wasn't smart." Venomflymon laughed cruelly.  
Greymon dedigivolved and groaned, collapsing.  
"Agumon! What happened?" Tai demanded.  
"The poison in the stinger weakened me." Agumon coughed.  
"Birdramon! It's up to you!" Sora yelled. "Watch out for the stingers!"  
"Ok. Meteor blaster!"  
"Hahaha." Venomflymon laughed as the fire balls hit, but didn't even phase her.  
"Ah." Sora gasped.  
"Heh. Venom explosion!" Venomflymon released a bunch of stingers, that exploded on contact with Birdramon.  
She fell down, weakened.  
"Yarrgh!" Venomflymon flew between Sora and Birdramon and set up to attack.  
"Sora!!!" Tai yelled, and ran in front of her.  
"Venom stinger!"   
Time seemed to slow down for Sora, as Tai fell slowly to the ground. "Tai!!!" She ran to him.  
"So-Sora...." He stammered.  
"Don't talk." She put her fingers over his mouth and shushed him.  
He coughed and closed his eyes.  
Ken and Wormmon ran in then. "We heard an explosion. What happened?"  
"Ah! Venomflymon!" Wormmon gulped.  
"Tai..." Sora cried.  
"Birdramon digivolve to...... Garudamon!"  
"How did that happen? I thought the Digiworld wasn't strong enough for you to digivolve past champion." Sora wiped her eyes.  
"I don't know, Sora, but I think I would need Stingmon's help to defeat Venomflymon." Garudamon answered.  
"What do you say, Wormmon? Wanna try?" Ken asked.  
"Yes! Wormmon digivolve to.... Stingmon!"  
Scene number: 3!  
Date: Dec. 22  
Time: 4:30 p.m.  
Place: The hospital that Davis was in.  
The Motomiyas and Kamiyas had met in the hospital waiting room.  
"What is this about?" Mr. Kamiya asked.  
Mrs. Motomiya cleared her throat and stared at him. "We don't think it's good for Kari to visit Davis anymore."  
"What? Why?" Mrs. Kamiya demanded.  
"Look, we all think Kari's a great kid, but, well, first, she was with Davis, alone, in the Digiworld when he went comatose, and then yesterday, she was visited him and he flatlined."  
"Are you blaming this on her?" Mr. Kamiya's voice rose sharply, till he noticed all of the nurses around glaring at him.  
"No. But it looks suspicious." Mr. Motomiya spoke up.  
"Fine. Our daughter will not visit your son again." Mrs. Kamiya spat. "Come on." She ordered Mr. Kamiya.  
"Ok." He followed her, glaring at the Motomiyas.  
Scene number: 4!  
Date: Dec. 22  
Time: 4:32 p.m.  
Place: Back at the battle in the Digiworld.  
"Solar flame!" Garudamon attacked, shooting fire balls at him.  
"Stinging strike!" Stingmon headed toward Venomflymon, with his sting extended.  
Venomflymon smirked, grabbed Stingmon by his sting and held him so that Garudamon's attack hit him, then dropped him into Garudamon, who dedigivolved to Biyomon.  
"This can't happen." Sora mumbled, putting her hand on Tai's forehead.  
He woke up deliriously and put his hand on her's, holding it gently.  
She looked down at him with tears running down her cheeks.  
He smiled weakly at her, then closed his eyes again.  
"Ummm...." Sora thought. So many thought ran through her mind.  
Venomflymon growled. "This is no fun. You are the creatures that defeated Malomyotismon and Piedmon?" She flew around them in a bored fashion.  
"Sora." Leomon's ghost appeared in front of her.  
"Leomon?"  
Ken stared at her oddly. "Uh, who are you talking to?"  
"I'm just here in a vision. When I was deleted, I didn't reconfigure because the Primary Village technically wasn't there. I am here to help you now. Basically, all of you Digidestined have one of us ghosts to watch over you now. I watch over you and Tai."  
"Me?" Sora blinked, surprised.  
"Yes. Sora... You'll have to defeat Venomflymon."  
"What? How?" She demanded, but he disappeared.  
She frowned and looked from Tai, to Ken, to the Digimon, then looked at Venomflymon and blacked out.  
"Sora? Sora?" Ken was trying to revive her.  
Finally, he ran to a stream and cupped his hands, holding some water, and splashed her face with it.  
"Uhh?" She opened her eyes and blinked. "Tai?" She sat up, then fell back, dizzy.  
"He's asleep." Ken answered, glancing over at Tai, who wasn't moving. "I hope he is, anyhow....." Ken thought.  
"Venomflymon?" Biyomon asked weakly, from over between some rocks.  
"Deleted." Ken confirmed.  
"How?" Sora murmured.  
"You don't remember?"  
"No....." She sat up.  
"Your Digivice started to shine, then everything glowed red and he deleted immediately." Ken tried to explain.  
"Oh." She crawled over to Tai.  
"Ken, I think we better get him to a hospital, just to make sure he's ok." Sora urged, anxiously.  
  
Takato: Gee! That's all I have to say. Gee! Next time: The dr. tells Tai's condition to his family, and Mimi comes for a visit. Kari and her go visit both Tai and Davis, but Mimi tells Kari some grave news about Davis.... 


	6. DOOL 6

DOOL ch 6: Oh, Davis, whereforth are thou?  
  
Takato: Last time, Tai and Sora went to the Digiworld to talk, but were attacked by Venomflymon. Greymon and Birdramon came to their aid, but Greymon became poisoned and dedigivolved. Sora almost got hit by Venomflymon's attacks, but Tai saved her, and took the stinger himself. Sora ended up destroying the over-grown bee. And the Motomiyas told the Kamiyas to make Kari stay away from their son.  
  
Scene number: 1  
Date: Dec. 14 *  
Time: 4:50 p.m.  
Place: The waiting room of the hospital.  
  
"Oh, I can't handle this." Mrs. Kamiya fretted, waiting in the little waiting room again.  
"I know." Mr. Kamiya put his arm around her. "He'll be ok." He said, trying to reassure her.  
The waiting room was getting to be a familiar site, too familiar, for them.  
About five minutes later, Dr. Lomito came out. "Well... His injuries weren't serious. He was in shock of being hit by the stinger, and that's what caused him to go unconcious. It seems like he wasn't poisoned by the Venomflymon, so maybe the poison in his stinger only affected Digimon. We stopped the bleeding and put a wrap around where the stinger hit him, so let him stay here a couple days for observation, then you could take him home." Dr. Lomito had a son who was a Digidestined, so he knew some things about the Data creatures.  
"Can I visit him?" Mrs. Kamiya asked, standing up.  
"Yes. He's somewhat awake, but don't stay too long."  
"Ok." She walked slowly into his room. "Tai?"  
He had a wrap around his abdomen, and looked slightly pale. "Mom?" He opened his eyes and sleepily stared at her.  
"Hi, honey." She sat down in a chair next to the bed, and held his hand.  
"What happened?" He shook his head, confused. "Sora? Is she ok?" He asked, struggling to sit up.  
"Shh." She consoled him. "Sora is fine. She's just down the hall from here, checking on Davis."  
"Oh." He nodded and relaxed, looking around the room. He slowly drifted off to sleep.  
Mrs. Kamiya smiled and left the room silently.  
Sora, who had just returned from Davis's room, and Mr. Kamiya stood up.  
"He's sleeping." Mrs. Kamiya commented, resting her hand on Sora's shoulder.  
"Ok...... I guess I'll go home....." She sighed.  
"Ok." The Kamiyas answered.  
When Sora arrived home, her mom was dusting her tennis rackets.   
"Oh, Sora, hi." She looked up and smiled at her red headed daughter.  
Biyomon, who had been quiet through all this, flew weakly to a near-by chair, exhausted from the battle.  
"Oh, Mom." Sora knelt down and hugged her mom tightly.  
"Sora? Uh...." Her mom patted her on the back, surprised.  
Scene number: 2!  
Date: Dec. 14 *  
Time: 5:10 p.m.  
Place: Kamiya's apartment  
  
Kari was waiting for her parents to return.  
Ever since her parents had told her what Davis' parents said, she felt depressed. How could they do that to her? She never did anything wrong to Davis. "Suspicious". Hah!  
Just then, a knock sounded on the door, knocking her out of her funk.  
Kari sighed drearily and stood up, shuffling slowly to the door. She looked through the small peep hole. "Hey!" She pulled the door open. "Mimi?!"  
"Hi, Kari!" Mimi gave her a quick hug.  
"Come in!" Kari urged, picking up one of her pink suitcases.  
"Ok!" Mimi agreed, picking up the other one.  
"Why- How- When-" Kari paused, grinning.  
"One at a time now." Mimi laughed.  
"When did you arrive in Japan?"  
"About twenty minutes ago."  
"Why'd you come without telling any of us?"  
"Well, it was a last minute desicion. And it has been five months, and I heard about Davis, so I figured what the heck."  
"Oh." Kari nodded.  
"So have you, um, gone to the hospital lately? To check on Davis?"  
"Wait. Did- No, you wouldn't have heard. Tai and Sora was attacked in the Digiworld, and he's in the hospital now too." Kari picked at the blanket draped over the tiny couch.  
"You're kidding." Mimi gasped.  
"And.... I can't go to him." She trembled.  
"Why not?"  
Kari took a deep breath and told Mimi the whole story.  
"But why should that keep you from seeing your brother?" Mimi stared at her, confusion and concern in her brown eyes.  
"I don't know what to do if I see the Motomiyas ever again.... I never want to see them again, and of course they'll be at the hospital too...." She paused, reflecting over something. "But I do wonder how Davis's doing."  
"But Tai needs you. Just ignore them, if you see 'em." Mimi advised.  
"Well.... If I visit Tai, will you check on Davis for me?"  
"Of course!" Mimi agreed.  
"Ok."  
Mimi smiled. "Before we go, let me tell you about the school dance."  
Scene number: 3!  
Date: Dec 14 *  
Time: 5:40 p.m.  
Place: Back at the hospital.  
  
Kari watched as Mimi went into Davis' hospital room, then walked into the waiting room. Luckily, the Motomiyas weren't there.  
Mrs. Kamiya stood up and walked over to Kari. "He's ok, honey, just let him sleep, alright?"  
"Ok." She nodded and sat down.  
A little later, Mimi walked out of Davis' room with a confused look on her face. She walked slowly over to the desk to talk with the nurse on duty.  
Kari watched in surprise as she argued with the nurse, then a doctor and another nurse.  
Finally, the two nurses and doctor went back to work, and Mimi tapped her fingers anxiously on the desktop.  
Kari's heart skipped a beat, and she walked over to Mimi. "What's wrong?"  
"He..... He's gone." Mimi blinked, staring ahead.  
"What?!" Tears sprang into Kari's eyes as she stared into Mimi's disappointed face and feared the worst.  
"Kari..." Mimi suddenly sprang back into action and grabbed Kari by the shoulders, pushing her into the waiting room, explaining what the nurses and doctor told her: Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya had gotten a private jet, from who-knows-where, and, after hiring a few nurses to accompany them, they had Davis transported onto the plane, and flew off to America to look for a hospital that could keep him alive.  
Kari gasped and tears streamed down her face, remembering the nurse's slip-up about this. "Why didn't I believe her???" Kari thought.  
  
Takato: Who can guess where Davis will end up? If you can't, well, you don't know TADAH too well. Lol. She wants a home court advantage.  
Me: Hey! *Smacks him*  
Takato: Owee. *holding his head* Next time: Matt totally screws up his music career, and Sora gives him a letter. T.K. and Kari talk for the first time since the Darkness Ocean deal. 


	7. DOOL 7

Ch 7: Little things make the world go around...  
  
Scene number: 1!  
Date: Monday the 16th, Dec., 2002  
Time: 6:57 p.m.  
Place: A club where Matt's going to do a concert.  
  
"Matt, did you hear about the Motomiya's?" T.K. asked.  
It was just before a huge concert, a maker or breaker, and T.K. was talking with Matt while other people ran around, checking the lights and things to make sure that everything worked all right.  
"What about 'em?" Matt asked, watching everyone hustle around.  
"They decided that Davis wasn't getting enough care at the hospital, so they rented a jet or something and flew to America."  
"Huh? June, too?" Matt blinked.  
"Yup." T.K. nodded. He seemed preoccupied, T.K. noticed.  
"Matt? Show time!" The owner of the club yelled at him.  
Matt nodded and stood silently up, walking onto the stage, looking like he was in a daze.  
"Matt! Matt!" The audience cheered.  
He stared at them all listlessly. The music started and he sang in a lifeless, depressed tone.  
"Booo!" A lone audience member yelled.  
Other people got annoyed also.   
"You suck!" Someone else yelled.  
Matt snapped back to reality and stared out at the hundreds of angry people.  
"We want our money back!" Someone toward the back yelled.  
He blushed, then turned and ran off the stage.  
"Matt?" T.K. turned as his brother ran past him, into his dressing room.  
"Ishida?!" The owner of the club was ticked off and pounded on the room's door. "Come out here! Matt! Four hundred people'll want refunds! Don't do this to me, kid! Ah!" He ran onto the stage to try to calm the audience down.  
"Matt?" T.K. walked up to the door. "Are you ok? Is it what I said about June?" He sighed and slumped down against the wall.  
"Matt?" Sora, who was in the audience, came back stage.  
T.K. moved away from the door, shrugging.  
"Matt?!" She tapped lightly on the door.  
"Sora?" He opened the door a little, and she squeezed into the room.  
"What's wrong, Matt? You almost caused a riot!"  
"I know, Sora." He sighed and sat down.  
"Um...." Sora sat down on a chair across from him. "Does this have to do with June Motomiya?" Even though the topic hurt her, she could tell he was hurting also.  
"Yes." Matt murmured.  
"I figured that. Look." She held out an envelope to him. "I've been planning to give it to ya, and now seemed as good a time as any."  
He took it, and looked it over.   
The envelope had just one word written on it, scrawled hastily. "Matt."  
"You.... didn't write this." Matt looked into Sora's green eyes.  
"No. But I hope it helps you. I have to go now." She stood up and ran out, hoping that he would find some closure with that letter.  
Five minutes later....  
Matt blinked and sat back after reading the letter. The paper, vaguely faded and hard to read, was wrinkled in spots.  
It read, "Matt, I'm sorry for a week ago. If I embarrassed you by kissing you, I'm all the more sorry. I just talked with my parents. They have the idea that Davis can get better medical attention in a slightly larger hospital. I guess we're going to America." The writing here got more frenzied, frantic. "Look, Matt, just never forget me. Some year, when I can, I'll come back home. Maybe you'll be there. If not, I'll always remember you. Good bye, Matt, and take care. June Motomiya."  
Matt rubbed his hand over his face and grimaced. The past year, he didn't want to admit, he had gotten to like June a little more. Oh, yeah, she was still kind of annoying, but not like before. Maybe because she seemed to have forgotten her crush on him, and stopped acting like a fool. And then that kiss.... Hmm......... Why was that on his mind NOW? Maybe because he secretly like her. Finally, he stood up and draped his jacket over his shoulder, then left and looked back at the dark clubhouse. "I really blew it...." He sighed, walking down the street slowly.  
  
Scene number: 2!  
Date: Tuesday the 17th, Dec., 2002  
Time: 12:02 p.m.  
Place: Junior high cafeteria.  
  
T.K. was walking through the noisy cafeteria when he noticed Kari sitting by herself, slowly eating a sandwich.  
He sat down in a chair across from her. "Hi." He smiled, resting his lunch down on the table.  
"Hm? Oh, hi, T.K." She blinked, preoccupied.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Not really."  
"'Cause of Davis?"  
"Yes." She put her sandwich down and closed her eyes for a minute. "I dunno. Did you hear that, before they took him away, they told my parents to keep me away from him?"  
"Mmm." He swallowed, and nodded. "Yeah. That sucks."  
She sighed. "It's rediculous."   
They ate silently for awhile, and then Kari opened her mouth like she was going to say something more, but the bell rang to mark the end of the lunch period.  
Standing up, they threw their trash away.  
"Well, Kari, give it time. Things'll work out." T.K. hugged her and ran off to his class. "Poor Kari.... I hope she'll get over this soon enough....." He thought.  
  
Takato: Tadah wants to do this one.  
  
It wasn't much of any big plot developments, but Matt'll have to look for another direction to take his life. Besides, I needed to type a 'quiet' chapter before the huge plot development. Sorry it took me so long to type it up. :D Next time: Mimi returns to New York and the first stench of evil leaves its mark on the saga. Ken and Yolei finally go on their date to the Digiworld, which is fun-filled while Sora questions her relationship with Tai, and finally faces the fact that her and Matt have broke up, and she finally makes a decision. 


	8. DOOL 8

CH 8: Evil's transformation...  
  
Takato: Last time, Matt totally freaked after hearing the news about the Motomiyas, and messed up while singing.  
T.K. still appears to have feelings for Kari, but will she be able to return them?  
  
Scene number: 1!  
Date: Dec., Tuesday 17th, 2002   
Time: 11:05 a.m.  
Place: Airport terminal.  
  
"Mimi, it's been great having you." Mrs. Kamiya smiled.  
"Well, thanks for insisting I stay." Mimi smiled back. She had stayed at the Kamiya's during her two day visit.  
"You're welcome." Mr. Kamiya answered.  
"Thanks, alot." Kari whispered, hugging her.  
"Hey." Sora grinned. "Don't wait five months to come again, ok?"  
"I won't!" She grinned, too, and walked toward the plane, waving.  
"Well, are you ready?" Mr. Kamiya asked, jiggling the car keys. They had recieved a call from the hospital, saying that Tai could return home.  
"Yes." Kari nodded, watching the plane accelerate higher.  
"Ok."  
The four got into the car and drove off.  
An hour later, Tai was settled in his own bed to rest.  
"How long is he supposed to stay out of school now?" Sora asked.  
"Well, it's Tuesday now..... The doctor says we should keep him home at least a week, then he'll want to examine him, then he can go back, if he's well enough."  
"Oh." Sora nodded.  
  
Scene number: 2!  
Date: Dec. 17  
Time: 5:35 p.m.  
Place: Mimi's apartment in New York.  
  
Mimi was lying on her bed, resting. Even though she had traveled from New York to Japan a few times already, she always got jetlag.  
~* Ring, ring, ring*~  
Mimi stirred and sighed, still tired. She glanced at the clock and gasped. "7 o'clock?"  
The phone rang again.  
"Ugh." She stumbled toward the phone, not completely awake. "Hi?" She picked up the reciever.  
"Hi, Mimi!"  
"Michael!" She sat on her bed.  
"I talked with your mom earlier, and, um, she told me that the evening would be an ok time to call you. But you sound tired so...."  
Mimi moved the phone and yawned.  
"When do you want to go out? Tomorrow?" Michael asked.  
"Sure!" She agreed.  
"Ok." He smiled. "See you then."  
"Bye." Mimi hung up and laid down, smiling in her sleep.  
  
Scene number: 3!   
Date: Dec. 18th  
Time: 3:45 a.m.  
Place: Tachikawa kitchen  
  
Mimi woke up and, with Palmon, went out for a light snack.  
Palmon grabbed a couple sodas from the fridge and Mimi got some crackers from the food pantry. Neither of them had eaten supper earlier. They sat down at the dining room table.  
"What are you doing tomorrow?" Palmon asked.  
"School, then a date." Mimi answered.  
"A date? Who with?" Palmon asked, interested.  
"Michael."  
"Oh." She looked down.  
Mimi blinked. "What's wrong? Um, you've been kind of..... grumpy since you got back from that over-night thing in the Digiworld with Betamon."  
"Well, when we went to the Digiworld, we stayed at the Primary Village, you know, and an Oceanmon was there, and they spent the whole evening talking about water attacks, and oceans and the Darkness Ocean, which ain't so dark, anymore, and I was left alone."  
Mimi sighed, and tried to think of a way to make her friend feel better. "Why am I always asked advice? Now I know how Dear Abby feels...." "Well, are you sure he spent the whole evening with the Oceanmon?" She asked, out loud.  
"Well.... not really. Only like half an hour." Palmon admitted.  
Mimi stared at her silently for a minute.  
"Umm.... I guess that stare means that I was jealous, right?"  
"Yes." Mimi nodded.  
"Oh." Palmon thought for a minute, then nodded reluctantly.  
"Well, I'm going to bed before Mom comes out." Mimi stood up and put her soda can in the the garbage, then went to her room, leaving Palmon sitting in the dark kitchen.  
"Maybe.... She's right." Palmon stood up and walked over to the window, glancing at the bright moon. As soon as clouds passed over it, blocking the brightness from the earth's surface, she went to bed, too.  
  
Scene number: 4!  
Date: Dec. 18  
Time: 3:25 p.m.  
Place: Mimi's locker, at her school.  
  
Mimi pushed things around in her locker, trying to find room for her books. Even though her bedroom was spotless, her locker was a cluttered mess, stuffed with junk. Letters from friends in Japan, certain meaningful notes passed in class, finished tests that she had always meant to take home.  
Michael watched her from behind with a smile on his face.  
"Ready?" She turned to him.  
"Yeah!" He nodded.  
"Ok." She squeezed her books into the bottom of the locker and grabbed her backpack. "Ok, lemme take this to my house and then our date can start." She blushed lightly as she said 'date'.  
"Ok." Michael nodded, thinking about how cute she looked when she blushed, with her dyed pink hair.  
They walked slowly, enjoying the weather. It was just cold enough to wear a coat, but not for snow.  
"So, where do you want to go?" He asked. "How about skating?"  
"Ok." Mimi agreed.  
~*Ten minutes later*~  
She ran out of her apartment building, and they walked to a near-by ice rink.  
"Wait, I don't know how to skate." She remembered, blinking disappointedly.  
"I'll teach you." He grinned.  
"Oh... Alright." She agreed reluctantly.  
"It'll be fine." He put his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.  
She smiled and playfully pushed him away.  
He grinned again, and they continued walking silently.  
"Here." He motioned to an older looking rink. "I learned to skate in this rink. Come on."   
"Ok." She nodded and they walked into the rink.   
After they rented their skates, Michael sat down in a chair by the ice and helped Mimi put her skates on.  
"Thanks." She smiled at him.   
Her skates were pink with white laces, and his were blue with orange laces.  
"You're welcome." He answered, lacing his up. "Ready?" He stood up and walked out onto the shimmering ice.  
"Um, ok." She nodded.  
They slowly started skating, Michael holding her so she wouldn't fall.  
~*Half an hour later*~  
She had basically learned how to do it, so they were skating seperately for a few minutes.  
They passed each other and grabbed hands, stopping.  
"You wanna go eat now?" She asked, as they skated off of the ice.  
"Sure." Michael agreed, taking his skates off.  
"Alright." They paid for the rent charges, gave the skates back and left.  
"Where should we eat at?" Michael asked. "How about that Middle Eastern restuarant on 70th street?"  
"Ok," She agreed. She had never had Middle Eastern food before. "Let's take the subway."  
"Sure, we'll get there faster." He nodded.  
Later, in the subway train, they sat, talking about different things. The subway to the other side of the city was nearly empty, them and a woman being the only passengers.  
"Want to go to the Digiworld tomorrow?" Mimi wondered.  
"Yeah!" Michael agreed.  
"Ok." The two of them smiled at each other while the woman stared at them with suspicious green eyes, then tossed her fine blonde hair behind her back.  
  
Scene number: 5  
Date: Dec. 18  
Time: 7:27 p.m.  
Place: Outside of the restuarant.  
"I'll walk you home," Michael offered.  
"Alright." Mimi smiled. It had gotten dark, and even colder. He put his arm across her shoulder.  
"Two weeks till Christmas." He smiled, trying to think of something to talk about.  
"Yup." She blushed in the moonlight, wondering if she could get him a gift. He was thinking the same thing. As they crossed the street to Mimi's apartment, the woman from the subway and a man watched the two teen's every move. As soon as Mimi was safely inside, Michael walked to his, and the two people walked out of their hiding places, bumping into each other.  
"Watch where you are going!" The woman spat.  
"You!" The man recognized her in the dull moonlight. She recognized him, too. "You!" He repeated. "Stay out of this!"  
"Me, stay out of it?! What about you?" The woman yelled back.  
"Shut up, down there!" An elderly man, living in a near-by apartment, opened his window and yelled down to them. As he walked back to bed, he mumbled, "Stupid people.... Seniors can't even sleep.... I should've never moved here." Sounds of broken glass attracted his attention, and he turned to see the man and woman standing in the broken glass. "You broke my window--!" He started to say, then groaned and fell to the floor.  
"Heh." The woman smirked, massaging her slightly scorched hand.   
"I suppose the pink-haired one is his granddaughter," The man growled, staring at a letter from Mimi to the old man.  
"Most definitely. I'm out of here." The woman dropped the letter onto the old man's dead body, and, transforming into a leopard, jumped from building to building.  
"Show off," The man snarled, transforming into a cardinal, and flying off into the night sky.  
  
  
Scene number: 6  
Date: Dec. 19, 2002  
Time: 3:40 p.m.  
Place: Yolei's apartment  
  
~*Ring, ring*~ Yolei's phone rang, and she quickly ran to the living room extension and picked it up. "Hello?" She had just gotten home from her father's store, and had a backpack filled with snacks her mom let her take .  
"Hey, Yolei!" Ken said.  
"Hi!" She put her backpack down.  
"I'm sorry it took me awhile to call you, but..." He trailed off.  
"That's ok," Yolei answered.  
"About our date..." He paused, nervously, "How about tonight, in an hour?"  
"Ok!" She agreed.  
~*An hour later~*  
They met at his apartment, and tried to figure out what to do.  
"I know!" Yolei exclaimed, suddenly. "Let's go to the Primary Village, then eat at Digitamamon's Chinese noodle restuarant."  
"Ok," Ken agreed.  
~*Ten minutes later*~  
They walked slowly toward the Primary Village. "Hello." Elecmon greeted them.  
"Hey, Elecmon." Yolei grinned at him.  
"Just a second." He ran into the bushes,and came back a few minutes later with a bunch of fish in a net.  
"Wow," Yolei commented. "That was fast."  
"Have to.... be quick when.... babies are hungry!" Elecmon panted, muffled, dragging the net closer to the cradles with his teeth.  
Ken and Yolei helped feed the Fresh Digimon, then started walking toward DigiChina Town.   
"Hello!" Digitamamon greeted them on the outskirts of the town.  
"Hi. What're you doing so far away from your restuarant?" Yolei asked.  
"Ah! You remembered! Well, Tapirmon and the cook takes care of it while I travel around with my noodles to different places in the Digiworld." He tapped the cart in front of him and grinned.  
"So, Tapirmon is the waiter, who is the cook?" Ken asked.  
"Go and see for yourself! These noodles aren't going to sell themselves, you know!" So saying, Digitamamon left, pushing the cart in front of him. Ken and Yolei grinned at each other, and walked into town.  
"Hello," Tapirmon greeted them when they reached the restuarant.  
"Hi," Yolei and Ken answered.  
Exasperated grunts came from the kitchen. "Tapirmon! I'm never going to figure this recipe out!" Ogremon burst out of the kitchen, waving a piece of paper angerly in the air.  
"Cut that out!" Tapirmon ordered, jumping high in the air and grabbing the paper by his teeth.  
"Grrr...." Ogremon continued waving it around.  
"Stop!" Tapirmon mumbled, hanging onto the paper resolutely. Finally, the paper ripped in two, and Tapirmon fell to the floor.  
"Look what you did!" Ogremon and Tapirmon yelled at each other. Ken and Yolei watched on, wide eyed, as the two mad Digimon started fighting.  
"Umm.... Totally normal, right, Yolei?" Ken sat down, grinning a little.  
"Uh-huh." She sat down next to him, and they watched the two Digimon roll around, beating each other up. "Do you think they will ever stop, so we can eat?" Yolei murmured, ten minutes later.  
"I dunno." Ken sighed, and sat back.  
"I'm hungry, dang it." She stood up and yelled, "Stop fighting and cook!" She shocked everyone so much, that the two Digimon stopped fighting, and Ken fell off of his chair, onto the floor.  
"Immature....." Ogremon snarled.  
"But it worked!" Tapirmon murmured, sweat covering his face. Ken stood up and chuckled weakly.  
"So, uh, are you two going to take our orders now?"  
"Sir, yes, sir!" The two jumped up and Ogremon ran to the kitchen.  
*~After the meal*~  
Yolei and Ken walked slowly toward the Digiport. "So what are you doing for Christmas?" He asked.  
"Just a party with my family. What about you?"  
"Well... I was thinking, we all had alot of fun at the party I had last year, so I think I'm going to do it again."  
"Cool."  
"Of course, it won't be the same without Davis...." Ken drifted off and sighed.  
"Yeah...." Yolei looked down.  
"Well, I'll figure out a time and send the invites."  
"Good." Yolei stood up. "I have to leave now, thanks, Ken."  
  
Scene number: 7  
Date: Dec. 19th  
Time: 5:10 p.m.  
Place: A park by Heighten View Terrace.  
  
Sora laid on the ground, staring up at the blue sky. "Sora?" Biyomon flew up above her.  
"Yes?" Sora blinked.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Oh, yeah." She glanced back up at the sky. Biyomon sighed and flew off, through the crisp, cold air.  
Sora started to think, "Why hasn't Tai called me yet? I asked him to, yesterday. Maybe I shouldn't have broke up with Matt. But if I hadn't, maybe the Motomiyas would have stayed, and then Matt would have broke up with me, for June." She was getting a headache from all of this. She hadn't slept for two days, thinking and worrying about Tai. But, finally sleep enwrapped her like a warm blanket on a cold winter's night.  
She instantly started dreaming. She was standing in a clear, white room, at least it looked like a room. Tai was standing to the right of her, and Matt was standing to the right, their backs to her. She smiled. "Tai! Matt!" She exclaimed, glad to see them. Tai and Matt turned around and stared at her solemnly. Then, June and Tiffany walked out from behind the two boys, and, smiling coyly at them, grabbed their hands and kissed them on the lips, then the four disappeared. "No.... Come back!" Sora ran toward where the four had been standing, then the ground under her collapsed and she immediately woke up, sweat glistening on her skin. "Ugh." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Biyomon! Come on! We're going to visit the Kamiyas." Sora stood up, wiping the dead grass from her skirt.  
  
Scene number: 8  
Date: Dec. 19th  
Time: 5:30 p.m.  
Place: Kamiya's apartment  
  
Kari was staring out the window. The beautiful day didn't fit her mood at all. Sunlight poured in the window through the windows, with the smell of flowers and the sounds of birds singing. Thoughts of recent happenings filled her mind. Miko rubbed against Kari's ankle, and mewed lightly. Kari smiled wistfully and picked the cat up. "Oh, Miko." She ran her hand across the cat's slender back. A knock sounded at the door, so Kari put Miko down and opened the door. Of course, it was Sora. She smiled at the cat as Miko ran out the door. "Hi, Sora," Kari said.  
"Hey. Is Tai in his room?"  
"Yes." Kari nodded.   
"Ok." Sora nodded. "I guess I'll--" She motioned toward the tiny hall leading to Tai's room.  
"Ok." Kari went back to the window, followed by Gatomon. They stared out the window again, Kari feeling really depressed. Wizardmon appeared, then, his transparent form not noticed by them.  
"Kari?" He asked.  
"Wizardmon?" She gasped.  
Gatomon turned and looked at her, then noticed Wizardmon. "Ahh--" She gulped.  
"Hello, Gatomon." He greeted her, then turned back to Kari. "I can't stay for long. But, please, don't blame yourself for what happened to Davis, and don't worry about the Motomiyas. It may seem like it, but they didn't take Davis away to get back at you." Kari blinked.  
"How would you know?"  
"I keep an eye on Davis, too. Just relax. Things will be the way they should in a few years. Just have patience. I have to go now."  
"No, Wizardmon--" Kari started.  
"I'll be here, if you need me, Kari," Wizardmon said, then disappeared. Biyomon watched from the shadowy hall, smiling lightly. Kari turned back to the window, shook her head, and smiled. "It's a pretty day. Let's go out."  
Gatomon smiled happily. "Ok." She was surprised by Kari's idea, but when she thought of it later, she didn't see why.  
~*Later that night*~  
"Wizardmon, thank you again. You're always there for me and Kari," She whispered, looking up at the stars glittering way high above her.  
"Gatomon?" Kari came out of the apartment, onto the terrace.  
"Yes? She turned around.  
"Nothing." Kari picked her up and hugged her. They looked up at the stars for a long time.  
  
Scene number: 9  
Date: Dec. 19  
Time: 10:05 p.m.  
Place: Sora's apartment.  
  
"Sora, what did you and Tai talk about?" Biyomon asked.  
"Not too much." The two sat at the kitchen table, eating leftovers from supper.  
"Not too much took two hours?"  
"Oh. Haha." Sora blushed. "How's Agumon?" She tried changing the subject.  
"Better, but I'm not forgetting this, Sora. Tell me!" Biyomon ordered.  
"Oh, ok." She drank a little water and sighed. "Well, we talked about us, and our future."  
"And?" Biyomon asked, quite interested.  
"Well..." Sora paused.  
"Tell me!" Biyomon ordered, impatient.  
"Ok." Sora grinned. "Well, we're going out this weekend, if he feels alright."  
"Cool." Biyomon grinned, too.  
"Yup."  
  
Scene number: 10  
Date: Dec. 20th  
Time: 12:05 a.m.  
Place: Outside.  
  
Matt walked slowly from street to street. He paused and looked up at the stars. "Well, maybe she's looking at them, too, wherever she's at," He murmured, fingering the good-bye letter June had wrote him. He heard foot steps behind him and quickly turned. "Who's there?" He demanded, but no one answered. He glanced around quickly, then sighed and continued walking. A figure in the shadows glared at him, then transformed into a raccoon and scurried down the street, glancing back toward Matt evilly, disappearing down the street.  
  
Takato: What is next? Transforming things.... Yikes. Next time, the Tachikawa mourn as the police struggle over the mystery of who killed Grandpa Tachikawa. Kari and Gatomon travel to the Digiworld for the first time since the battle against Daemon, and another funny... interesting confrontation happen between Ogremon and Tapirmon. Mr. Ishida tapes one of the transforming creatures, and Gabumon tells all he knows about them. 


	9. DOOL 9

Chapter 9- Transfusional revelation  
Takato: Last time, Mimi's grandfather was killed by two people, who then transformed to a leopard and a cardinal.  
  
Scene number: 1  
Date: Dec. 20, 2002  
Time: 9:59 a.m.  
Place: Mimi's bedroom.  
  
"Mimi? Honey?" Her mom walked into the room, and shook her gently, waking her up.  
"Uh? Mmm..." Mimi murmured, rolling onto her back. She glanced at the clock on her dresser and groaned. 10:00 a.m.? She had slept in! "Mom, how could you lemme sleep in like this? I'm totally late!" She started to jump up out of bed, but her mom stopped her.  
"Wait, Mimi."  
Mimi paused, then noticed the tears in her mom's eyes. "What's wrong?"  
"Honey, your grandfather was found dead early this morning."  
"What?" Mimi gulped. "How?"  
"The police aren't sure, but they think it's homicide." Her mom looked up at the ceiling, sniffing.  
"Oh, Mom!" Mimi hugged her.  
"I just...... We didn't ask him to move here, but he wanted to. I just feel like it's my fault. If he stayed in Japan...." She looked back at Mimi with tears running down her face.  
"It isn't," Mimi tried to consol her.  
"Mmmm...." She wiped her eyes and swallowed. "I know." Mimi looked down and traced the pattern of her quilt with her finger. Tears dripped down her face and splashed onto the bedding. "Mimi...." Her mom hugged her tightly until Mr. Tachikawa walked in.  
"Dad." Mimi looked up at him. He was still in shock, obviously.  
"We better go talk to the police." Mrs. Tachikawa said, standing up.  
"Yes." Mr. Tachikawa agreed, leading the way to the apartment building across the street. A bunch of police men were mulling around, looking for evidence.   
The sergeant approached them. "Mr. Tachikawa?"  
"Yes?"  
"We haven't found any evidence, but one of the residents in this building saw some thing late yesterday. We're questioning him now."  
"Ok." Mr. Tachikawa blinked and nodded. Two police men were sitting down in chairs, taking notes while the man talked.  
  
Scene number: 2  
Date: Dec. 20  
Time: 10:50 a.m.  
Place: Police Station.  
  
One of the policemen were talking to the sergeant. "It just isn't normal. A leopard and bird is seen escaping through the old man's window, and the next day, he's found dead? It's just isn't normal." When he was confused, he had a way of repeating himself.  
"A leopard?" The lieutenant had walked passed just in time to hear this. "But we don't have leopards in this part of New York," She protested.  
"Yeah. That's why--"   
The sergeant interrupted the officer. "It just isn't normal."  
"Right." The police officer cleared his throat and nodded.  
"Well, there has to be some connection. Maybe the witness made up the leopard story just to take the suspicion off of him." The sergeant suggested.  
"Brilliant." An officer with an English accent passed by and heard the last comment.  
"But could it really be?" The lieutenant mused. She had heard of these creatures in Japan, called Digimon. By her source, apparently twelve kids had found this world made of data, with the creatures living in it. "But," She thought, "could that have some connection with this case?"  
  
Scene number: 3  
Date: Dec. 20  
Time: 3:47 p.m.  
Place: Mimi's apartment.  
  
Almost five hours had passed slowly, and Mimi's parents had gone to make final arrangements. She was laying on the bed, crying a little every once in a while. After a little while had passed, the doorbell rang and she got up to answer it. "Michael." She abruptly put her arms around him and sobbed on his shoulder.   
He patted her back, and let her cry for awhile, then they walked into the living room. "The teacher in science told us. I'm so sorry." They sat down on the couch, and he put his arm around her shoulders.  
Sniffing, she wiped her eyes. "I guess my parents are going to try to have the funeral in Japan."  
"Oh." Michael nodded. "Any idea on who did it?"  
"No, but the police are still investigating, but I don't think they'll ever find out who did it."  
"Why?" He pressed, but she simply shook her head in answer.  
  
Scene number: 4  
Date: Dec. 20  
Time: 4:10 p.m.  
Place: Digiworld  
  
Kari and Gatomon walked slowly through the Digiworld, toward Digichina Town. "You ok?" Gatomon inquired. Although Kari seemed cheerful, the town was where they had been when they, Davis, and Veemon were transported to the Darkness Ocean, and Gatomon was vaguely worried.  
"Sure!" Kari smiled at her.  
"Ok." Gatomon smiled back, and they walked into the Chinese noodle restuarant.   
Tapirmon and Ogremon greeted them. "Hello."  
"Hi." Kari answered, sitting down at one of the tables.  
"Where's Digitamamon?" Gatomon asked.  
"Oh, didn't you hear? I supposed every-mon knew!" Tapirmon answered, reaching up to place two bowls on their table. "He heard about Davis' wish to run a noodle cart when he was older, so he did and left me in charge with Ogremon."  
"Wait!" Ogremon growled.  
"Wha-at?!" Tapirmon turned around sharply.  
"The table cloth is crooked." He grabbed and tried to pull it evenly across the table.  
"No! Ogremon!" Tapirmon closed his eyes while the bowls and a vase of flowers fell off of the table onto him.  
"Oops." He chuckled weakly and pulled the cloth off of Tapirmon.  
He glared up at Ogremon. "Virus deleter!"  
"Hey!" He leapt out of the way, and the attack hit the side wall, causing it to explode and collapse, dust and debri falling all around them. Kari sneezed and wiped the dust out of her eyes.  
"Look what you did??!!" The two Digimon yelled at each other.  
Kari started to laugh. "Look at you two."  
They ignored her, and faced each other again. "Pummel whack!" Ogremon yelled, trying to bash Tapirmon with his bone.  
"Ahh!" He bounced away and glared at Ogremon. The bone slammed into the floor, leaving a large dent into it. "Waking dream!" Tapirmon growled. This attack, also, missed and blasted through the doors of the kitchen, exploding and causing food to go all over the three Digimon and Kari.  
"Oh, yeah? Bone Cudgel!" Tapirmon moved away, and this attack hit the other wall, which cracked, but didn't collapse.  
"Wait!" Gatomon ran between the two Digimon. She had been watching them fight, and was getting quite annoyed. Besides, they were destroying the building more than each other. "Cat's eye hypnotism!" She attacked. The two Digimon fell asleep immediately. Kari looked at Gatomon with a grin.  
Digitamamon ran in then. "What happened?"  
Kari chuckled nervously.  
He groaned and sat down, staring at the partially destroyed restuarant  
Scene number: 5  
Date: Dec. 20th  
Time: 5:40 p.m.  
Place: Ishida apartment.  
  
Mr. Ishida was watching a tape of what was taped for the station yesterday. "Huh?" He paused the tape and rewound it a little.  
An interview with an actor had caught his eye. It was taped outside by a park.  
"Are you excited about your next movie?" The interviewer asked.  
As the actor opened his mouth to reply, a bird flew behind him, then morphed into a cat and raced across thee grass.  
Mr. Ishida blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Uhh...." He mumbled.  
Matt walked in then, with Gabumon following. "What's up, Dad?" He sat down on the couch next to him and glanced at the paused tape. "Nice cat."  
"Yeah, well, watch this.'' He rewound the tape and ran it through again. After the part with the bird changing to the cat played, he paused it and glanced at Matt.  
"Wow." Matt blinked.  
"No kidding," Gabumon mused. "I heard of Digimon like that. They can transform into any kind of living thing."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. They were called Transfusions."  
"Transfusions?" Mr. Ishida repeated.  
"Yeah. They're one of the few Digimon that can do this. It is quite an advantage."  
"Was Arikenimon and Mummymon Transfusions?" Matt asked.  
"Kind of, but they could only transform into humans. There are some evil ones who can transform into animals, as well."  
"How many are there?" Mr. Ishida asked.  
"I never really heard how many, but I think there are only twelve evil ones."  
"Hmm." Matt mused over this for a minute.  
"Can these things morph into un-living things?" Mr. Ishida asked.  
"No, just living things," Gabumon confirmed.  
"We better talk to Izzy about this," Matt commented.  
"Yeah." Gabumon nodded. "Most definitely."  
  
  
Takato: You gotta love Transfusionals! But anyway...  
Next time: Ch 10 becomes a battle-like climax as Matt and Gabumon go into a whole new battle. Will Friendship prevail, or will Darkness crush it to smithereens? Find out next time! 


	10. DOOL 10

DOOL Ch 10. The way you like it...  
  
Scene number: 1  
Date: Dec. 20th  
Time: 6:20 p.m.  
Place: Ishida apartment.  
  
Matt grabbed his cell phone, and called Izzy. After telling him about the Transfusionals, Matt suggested all of the Digidestined have a meeting tomorrow.  
"I don't know," Izzy answered. "I'm busy with my computer."  
"What'd you do? Give it a virus just so you could fix it again? C'mon! It'll be just like old times with us meeting to talk about a new enemy," Matt said, exasperated.  
"Oh, ok," Izzy agreed and hung up the phone.  
"So?" Gabumon asked.  
"I gotta call the others, I guess." Matt rolled his eyes.  
"Oh." Gabumon nodded.  
After many calls later, Matt put his cell phone back in his pocket. "Everyone but, of course, Mimi."  
"You called Mimi?" Gabumon asked, surprised.  
"Yeah. She needs to know, too." Matt sighed. "She mentioned coming back to Japan soon."  
"Why? I mean, she just a left a couple days ago."  
"Her grandfather was killed, and they are having the funeral here."  
"Oh." Gabumon nodded again, solemnly.  
Matt sat down and tapped the table nervously, wondering how the next day would go.  
  
Scene number: 2  
Date: Dec. 21  
Time: 1:15 p.m.  
Place: A park near Heighton View Terrace.  
  
Matt and Gabumon were waiting for everyone.  
"Mommy! What's that?" A little girl, not even five, demanded, pulling on her mom's hand.  
"Hmm?" The lady looked down at her daughter, who pointed toward Gabumon. "Ohh, it must be a Digimon, hun."  
A grin passed over the girl's face. "Like my Botamon?"  
"Yes, like your Botamon, only a little bit bigger."  
"Can I talk with him, huh, huh?" She demanded.  
"Alright, Nita, alright." The two started walking toward him, but then a pitbull ran out from behind a tree and growled at the two, standing in their way.  
"Rrrr...." The dog snarled.  
Nita whimpered.  
"Come on, Nita!" Her mom tried grabbing her, but the dog bit at her.  
"Hey!" Gabumon jumped in front of the dog. "Blue blaster!" The freezing attack hit the pitbull, and froze around him, not hurting him at all, just shocking him.  
"Good move!" Nita patted Gabumon on the head.  
Her mom wrapped her arms around the little girl, and, after murmuring a quick thank you, started to leave the park, when she heard ice breaking behind her, and felt pain surging through her ankle.  
Matt and Gabumon had started to return to where they had agreed to meet the others, when they heard two screams, one from Nita, and one from her mom. The two quickly turned around to see the pitbull biting Nita's mom's ankle savagely.  
"Ah, Nita!" She fainted from the pain.  
"Rrrr! You think I am a simple pitbull? Ha! Ha! Ha!" The pitbull growled, then his data scattered, and regrouped, forming a huge humanoid Digimon with flowing blue hair, scars all over his arms, legs and face. He was holding two huge armor plates with the emblem of Friendship engraved in them.  
Gabumon gulped, and mumbled, "A Transfusional..."  
"I am Vocdramon. My very scars show how many battles I have been in. Do you really want to go against a Digimon of my experience?"  
"You're a Transfusional, right?" Gabumon asked.  
"Yes. Mega level. Good luck." He clawed at Gabumon, who fell back with slash marks on his face and body.  
"Gabumon!" Matt yelled, his Digivice shining and shaking.  
"Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon!" Garurumon bared his teeth and leapt at Vocdramon, who easily threw him back, who landed on his side at Matt's feet, dusty and needing a power boost.  
"Ahh..." Matt put his hand on Garurumon's head and ruffled his fur. "Wake up. Please. Garurumon!" A blue light filtered over Matt and Garurumon.  
"Garurumon digivolve to.... Weregarurumon!"  
"Whoa." Matt wiped his sleeve over his eyes and smiled at the powerful Ultimate.  
Weregarurumon started kicking at Vocdramon, who held the shields up and blocked them.   
Vocdramon laughed cruelly as Weregarurumon panted a few minutes later, tired. He threw his shields together, which shot a beam off, knocking Weregarurumon down, sliding clear into a tree.  
He immediately dedigivolved to Rookie and stayed there, wincing.  
"Matt!" Sora and Garudamon flew into the park.  
"Sora." Matt's face relaxed for a minute, then hardened again. "Gabumon?" He murmured.  
Gabumon groaned, but didn't do anything else.  
"This is boring," Vocdramon growled, and slammed his shields together, causing a dark colored Digiport to appear in front of him.  
"Ahh! What is that?" Garudamon demanded.  
"Ahahaha!" Vocdramon hit his shields together again, and a fierce wind blew, causing things to be sucked into the Digiport.  
Matt had grabbed onto a tree, and was holding onto Gabumon at the same time.  
Vocdramon rolled his eyes and jumped into the port. Instantly, the wind inside it got more severe.  
Garudamon had been holding onto Sora, Nita and Nita's mom, but when the wind grew more savage, she lost her footing and fell, releasing Nita and Sora.  
"Ahh!" Sora screamed, closing her eyes before entering the port. A little later, she opened her eyes.  
Matt had grabbed onto her wrist, and Gabumon, who woke up, grabbed Nita.  
"Hold on, Sora! You, too, Gabumon!" Matt had released his Digimon partner when Sora almost fell into the port, but Gabumon had dug his claws deep into the bark of the tree.  
"Hold on, guys!" Wargreymon ran in front of the portal, causing the wind to cease.  
"Are you ok?" Tai asked, running into the park, followed by most of the other Digidestined.  
"Yeah." Matt stood up, and helped Sora up.  
"Are you ok?" Tai put his hand on Sora's shoulder.  
She nodded and put her arms around him, overwhelmed at how close she came.  
Matt turned and handed Nita to her mom, who had since revived.  
"Momma?" The little girl opened her eyes and blinked.  
"Oh, honey." Her mom sighed, and looked up. "Thank you all again!" She quickly left.  
"Guys?" Wargreymon moaned.  
"Uh-oh." Tai gulped.   
"His energy must be running out," Garudamon said, grabbing the nearest Digidestined, including Sora, Tai, Joe and Kari, and the others grabbed onto trees or whatever they thought would hold them till the port closed on it's own.  
"The port won't close until it has a Digidestined or Digimon pair in its grasp," A voice whispered in Matt's ear.  
He blinked and looked around.  
"It's me, Pumpkinmon." Pumpkinmon appeared in front of him, transparent.  
"Huh?" He murmured, grasping onto the tree.  
"In the port, is a world split into two fields: One of Evilness; one of Goodness. The Evil part will not be defeated until Good wins. You are the one chosen to do so. But of course, you might be stuck in that world forever. BUt would you take that chance-- for your friends?" Pumpkinmon wondered.  
Matt gulped, then looked around at his friends.  
Just then, Wargreymon dedigivolved and the portal started sucking everything in again. Agumon collapsed, with his claws planted deeply into the ground.  
"Agumon!" Tai gasped, but Sora held him back.  
"Stay here, Tai, please."  
Matt clenched his jaw and bashed his hand against the tree. "Gabumon! It's us versus Evil. Do you wanna?!" He demanded, his voice echoing.  
Gabumon nodded, nrvously, and let go of the tree.  
Matt did the same, and the two were pulled into the port.  
"Matt!" Sora and Tai yelled.  
Immediately, the port closed up, and the wind died down.  
"Oh, darn." Tai sighed. "Agumon, are you ok?"  
"Mm?" Agumon coughed and took his claw out of the ground, while Garudamon dedigivolved.  
"All we can do is trust in Matt. Who knows-" Tai glanced at Sora and stopped, wrapping his arms around her.  
T.K. sighed and walked toward where the port had been.  
Kari walked up behind him and gently rested her hand on his shoulder. "It'll be o.k.," She whispered.  
"I hope so," He answered.  
  
Scene number: 3  
Date: Dec 21  
Time: 1:40 p.m.  
Place: In the world in the portal.  
  
Matt and Gabumon had landed on a lush green grass land. On the opposite side of that, the land looked black and brooding, and had alot of creatures in distress moving around, looking for an end to their torture.  
"The land of Evilness in much like the Darkness Ocean was. Every world, every dimension has one, but only you can see it, Ishida." Icey blue eyes glared at him from the shadows.  
"Vocdramon?" Matt demanded.  
"Hah. Correct." He came out from the shadows and smiled cruelly. "Wanna try me?"  
"What?" Gabumon asked.  
"I know. Pumpkinmon, right? He told you. Heh. That is such a laugh. A weak Digimon being rejected from the land for reject Digimon to help an old friend. And what help did he give you? He caused you to sacrifice yourselves, as it is, because there is no way out."  
"Isn't that a regular line for evil Digimon?" Gabumon asked, glowing. "Gabumon digivolve to..... Garurumon! Garurumon digivolve to.... Weregarurumon!"  
"Oh, the wolfy Ultimate." Vocdramon shook his head and set up to attack.  
  
Takato: Ah, the battles of the Transfusions have finally begun! Yahoo! Next time, June gets taken to another place, and learns more about the Digiworld while Weregarurumon vs Vocdramon gets more intense, until something has got to give. But who will be the giver, and who will be the reciever? Find out next time, on DOOL chapter double 1s. 


	11. DOOL 11

Dool Ch 11.  
  
Takato: Last time, the first ever Transfusionals battle began, with Matt and Weregarurumon battling an evil dude named Vocdramon.  
  
Scene number: 1  
Date: Dec. 21  
Time: 2:40 p.m.  
Place: Illinois hospital, in the city of Pekin.   
  
"Matt?" June mumbled in her sleep. She had gone to the hospital to visit Davis.   
There was no change in his condition, but the doctors were very hopeful.  
June had started dreaming. She was in a world that seemed to be split in two. One side looked dark, and the other side seemed light. She noticed something happening, but couldn't see what exactly, so she tried to walk closer, but hit an invisible wall. "What?" She slid her hands across it. "Grrr......" She turned around, and walked that way, but hit another invisible wall. "Ow." This was getting annoying! She sidestepped with her arms out in front of her, but she hit another wall. "Oh, man." Curiosity was killing her. "Why am I in this? I just want to know what's going on over there." SHe hit the wall with her hand, then winced. "I broke my nail." She bit her lip, then laughed bitterly. "Sounds like something the old June Motomiya would say." She twisted her long, red hair around her fingers thoughtfully. It had really grown out in ther past year, she noticed. Moving lights attracted her attention. "Woah."   
One light was blue, and the other one was a deep black. The two kept hitting each other, causing the walls around to June to vibrate.  
"Geez." She sat down and covered her head with her hands, unsure what to do if the walls would collapse.  
"It's ok," A voice said. "You don't have to cover your head. These walls will never crumble."  
June moved her hands and looked up. "Ahh!" She screamed in fright.  
A creature with a plain white body, a pumpkin for a head, and an axe in that pumpkin, stood in front of her. "Oh. Haha. You have never seen anything like me, before, huh?" He reached his paw out to her, but when she reached up to grab ahold of it, she went through him. "See? I'm like a ghost. I can't hurt you cause I'm not really here."   
June nodded and crawled to her feet, uncertain.  
"You're not here, either, see, this is a dream."  
"Oh." She nodded, and looked back at the two lights "What are those?"  
Pumpkinmon glanced over at the lights. "Even though this is a dream, this is a real world, and that is a fight that is currently going on between Weregarurumon and Vocdramon."  
"Weregarurumon?" She felt a vague connection with the name, but couldn't figure it out.  
"Yes. Matt Ishida's Digimon."  
"Matt's." June repeated numbly. "Could you tell me who is winning?"  
"Yes. It seems that Vocdramon is winning."  
"What?!" She sat down and shook her head. "And I guess Matt depends on Weregarurumon's survival," She murmured, then opened her eyes, breathing heavily, back in Davis' hospital room. "Matt....." She whispered fearfully.  
  
Scene number: 2  
Date: Dec. 21  
Time: 2:45 p.m.  
Place: The split world.  
  
Weregarurumon and Vocdramon were still battling, but, as every minute passed, Weregarurumon was just getting weaker.  
Matt watched, worried, from the good side. "What'll I do if he gets defeated, and deletes?" He had never admitted it to anyone, but that was his worst fear. What would he do if his best didn't return? He tried to push the thoughts away, but they were unabinding.  
"Garuru kick!" The kick was nothing more than a tap on Vocdramon's armor, and Weregarurumon landed past Vocdramon, panting heavily.  
Vocdramon, then, turned and bashed Weregarurumon with his armored plates.  
The weary Ultimate, then, slid onto the land of Evilness, where the turmoiled creatures attacked him.  
"Looks like I won't even get to finish my job." Vocdramon grinned cruelly and let his plates sink onto the ground.  
"No....." Matt whispered, then repeated it, louder, "No!"  
The turmoiled creatures looked up, and, noticing Vocdramon walking toward them, scattered quickly.  
He picked up Weregarurumon and held him firmly by the neck. "Why is this worthless creature so important to you?" He paused, looking at Matt, and shook Weregarurumon, who had woke up. "No, don't tell me. It'll probably just be one of those sickening sweet friendship stories."  
"Friendship is not.... sickening." Weregarurumon stammered, still weak.  
"What?" Vocdramon chuckled. "Oh, the wolf can hardly talk."  
Matt, who had been listening to all this, slowly walked toward Vocdramon.  
"No, Matt, don't!" Weregarurumon warned, kicking his legs aimlessly to try to get out of Vocdramon's steely grip.  
Matt paid no heed to his friend, grinning like he had a plan.  
"What is his problem?" Vocdramon asked, shocked.  
"I hope you know what you're doing, Matt!" Weregarurumon squirmed uneasily, still trying to free himself.  
Matt stopped abruptly in front of Vocdramon's armored plates. He had left them there when he went to the Evil side.  
"What are you doing?!" Vocdramon screeched, worried.  
Matt frowned suddenly and, grabbing the plates, started bending them out of shape.  
"No!" Vocdramon dropped Weregarurumon and ran toward him.  
"Matt!" Weregarurumon screamed.  
Matt jumped to the lft, and Vocdramon leapt to the side, and Matt slammed the broken plates into Vocdramon.  
"Ahhh!" Vocdramon reared back in pain, then fell to the ground.  
"Weregarurumon!" Matt turned, the oddly shaped plates shining behind him.  
"Matt, look out!" Weregarurumon yelped, running towards him.  
"Huh?" Matt turned around in shock, and blinked.  
"You may have thought that destroying my shields..... would weaken me, but.... it just made me stronger!" Vocdramon growled.  
"What?" Matt gulped.  
Vocdramon swiped at Matt, who covered his eyes in fear.  
A bright blue flashing attracted his attention, and he opened his eyes, then fell back, surprised to see Metalgarurumon holding off Vocdramon.  
"Move!" He ordered, muffled, biting at Vocdramon's face.  
Matt nodded and moved quickly, but the Turmoiled stopped him, their eyes glittering evilly.  
  
Scene number: 4  
Date: Dec. 21  
Time: 3:10 p.m.  
Place: Davis' hospital room.  
  
June leaned over and rubbed Davis' hair out of his eyes. "It may be close to Christmas, but it sure doesn't feel like it." She sighed, and noticed his goggles laying on the bedside table. "I have no use for these. You probably wouldn't mind if I mailed these to someone who would probably appreciate them, huh?" She thought, looking over at her younger brother, then picked them up and ran out of the room, a plan in her mind.  
  
Takato: June with a plan, that's usually bad! Next time: The winner in the first battle is determined, but June is haunted by bad dreams that seem to be recurring. Her big mouth saves her, luckily. Stay tuned for Dool 1+2.  
  
Takato: Last time, Matt planned a meeting between the Digidestined, but how will it end? 


	12. DOOL 12

DOOL Ch 12  
  
Takato: Last time, Weregarurumon was weakened in a battle against Vocdramon, but Digivolved to Mega. Now as the two Megas go head to head, which will come out the victor?  
  
Scene number: 1  
Date: Dec. 21  
Time: 4:10 p.m.  
Place: The park.  
  
Tai, Sora, Agumon and Biyomon had waited restlessly for awhile, but nothing happened. As it started to get dark, Sora stood up and sighed, slightly depressed. "I have to go home...." She trailed off.  
Tai nodded. "Want me to walk ya?"   
"Ok."  
"Good." He put his arm around her, protectively. These Transfusionals, as little as he knew about them, worried him more than he cared to admit.  
"Thanks, Tai." Sora murmured, a little later, when they had arrived at her apartment building. "Will you be ok?"  
"Oh, sure. I have Agumon, you know," He answered with a false cheerfulness.  
"Ok...." She nodded, uncertainly, and walked into the building, with Biyomon following.  
Tai and Agumon walked across the street, and stood there, staring at the building. Agumon noticed his friend's growing fear. "Are you ok, Tai?"  
"Hmm? Oh, sure." Tai nodded, absent-minded.  
  
Scene number: 2  
Date: Dec. 21  
Time: 4:15 p.m.  
Place: The split world.  
  
Matt stared into the eyes of the Turmoiled, who, moaning restlessly, moved to the side, letting him through. He shrugged and moved to the good side of the world, noticing something laying on the ground. He walked over to it, and picked it up. It was a simple t-shirt. "How did this get here?" He turned it over and gasped, the t-shirt sliding from his fingers. It was the very shirt that he and T.K. had signed the back of over a year ago, for June, but how did that get here, and if it was here, was she, too? He quickly looked around, but, not seeing anything, held onto the shirt.  
Nearby, Metalgarurumon jumped away from Vocdramon. "Howling Blaster!" The ice attack hit Vocdramon and knocked him back.  
"Heheheh!" He jumped up and, grabbing Metalgarurumon by the snout, tossed him roughly onto the ground, then stood over him menacingly.  
Metalgarurumon shook, then opened his mouth and and blasted Vocdramon, then slid his nose under the huge humanoid and threw him up high into the air.  
When he finally fell to the ground, falling at an alarming speed, the ice covering him shattered, and he laid there, a frozen mess.  
Metalgarurumon stood up slowly and placed his claw on him, causing him to delete, then fell to the side, dedigivolving to Tsunomon.  
"It's over," Matt gasped, dropping the shirt once more. "Tsunomon!" He picked the shirt up, and ran toward his friend.  
The turmoiled watched him with beseeching eyes, then deleted also, as the whole world turned good like it had been before Vocdramon had taken control of it.  
"Oh, Tsunomon." Matt picked him up carefully.  
"How can we get out of here?" Tsunomon whispered.  
"Don't worry. Even if we don't get out of here soon, we'll be safe because all the evil is gone," Matt answered, certain that he could find a way out. "Now, rest!" He urged his tired friend.  
"Ok...." Tsunomon agreed reluctantly.  
Matt laid him down and put the shirt over him like a blanket as he fell asleep.  
  
Secene number: 3  
Date: Dec. 21  
Time: 4:30 p.m.  
Place: The town of Pekin in Illinois.  
  
June had walked all the way from the hospital to their new house. When she arrived, she grabbed a box and put the goggles in it, then wrote Kari Kamiya and her address on it.  
"June?" Her mom's voice came from the back of the house.  
"Uhh..." She quickly searched for a place to hide the box, finally hiding it under the table.  
Her mom walked into the living room then. "Hi, hun."  
"Hey, Mom." June sat down and toyed with her hands nervously.  
Mrs. Motomiya sat down next to her. "How is your brother?" She asked.  
"The same," June answered.  
:Oh." Mrs. Motomiya nodded. "Well, I'm unpacking his stuff in his new room..... if he ever wakes up." She walked toward the hall, then paused, straightened her shoulders, and turned back to June. "When he wakes up," She said, vehemently.  
June nodded, and dove for the box after she heard the door in the back of the house slam. She sighed and pulled her purse out of another box, then left to go to a post office. She was still getting used to living in America, but some of it was interesting. Why her parents chose to live in the small city of Pekin was unkown to her, but she enjoyed it none-the-less. Almost every house on the block, she noticed as she passed by them, were decorated for Christmas, but her family had been too busy and stressed to decorate. Finally she neared the postal office, which wasn't too far from her house, and was glad to go into the warmer building. After estimating how many stamps she'd need, she dropped the little box into the drop-in box.   
Later that night, she was sleeping restlessly, tossing and turning. It was three in the morning, and fairly apparent that she was having a nightmare. Once again, in her dream, she was in the split world, but it was good. In this version of it, it was fully evil. But Matt was there. She put her arms around him and gently kissed him.  
He glared at her.  
"Matt? Are you ok?" She asked, in fear.  
"I've never been better." He reared his head back, and morphed into Vocdramon.  
"Ahh!" She fell back, and screamed in horror.  
Vocdramon grinned. "I can morph into anything, even your love, Matt. Even though I was deleted, I can return in people's dreams. I chose you. Mauhahahaha."  
"Ok-ok," She faltered, scared almost out of her mind, staring at him with wide eyes. "Can you tell me one thing?"  
"Why not? I'm just gonna kill you anyway," He answered, examining his claws.  
"How many of you are there?" She trembled, from his last remark and his claws.  
"There are twelve of us, one for each Digidestined."  
"Digidestined? But I'm not a Digidestined, so why are you bugging me?" She sobbed desperately.  
"Well, it's complicated. Even I had difficulties in understanding it. When us Transfusionals are defeated, we get one more chance, and that is to kill someone else. I don't know why I was chosen to kill you, you seem harmless enough, but, oh, well. It is the boss' command. Dream worlds are just another world off of the earth. It is often cluttered with dreams by many people. What happens in dreams, well, the reasons that they seem so real sometimes is because, well, they are. So, if and when I kill you here, you will be dead in the real world, too. All worlds are connected. Not only by being created by one being, they are connected by the visible similarities in them. Even I don't know how many worlds there are." He put his claws cruelly on her cheek.  
She trembled at the rough feel of his skin.  
"Oh, my touch makes you tremble; I bet you wish you could wake up, huh?"  
June closed her eyes and ignored him. "If someting happens, could one of you 'Transfusionals' choose to try and kill my brother in his dreams?"  
"No, he's a Chosen One. We can only do this dream-world thing to non-Chosen Ones."  
She sighed in vague relief. Her ploy to try and stall him by talking seemed to be working, but who knew how long it would take for him to remember his plan?  
"But as interesting as this interview has been, it's time to kill you now. If I accomplish it, I will be reconfigured." The coldness in his voice caused a cold tremble to creep up her spine, then she sat up, back in bed, wide awake, tears and sweat streaming down her face.  
"Oh, geez." She laid back on her pillow and put her hand over her head. "How will I sleep now, knowing that that beast is waiting for me in my dreams?" Then her thoughts drifted and she finally slept soundly for a couple hours more.  
  
Scene number: 4  
Date: Dec. 22  
Time: 8:15 a.m.  
Place: The once-split world  
  
Matt had had no success in finding a way out, and since the world was deserted since the deletion of the turmoiled, there was no one to help him.  
Tsunomon bounced over to him with a smile.  
"Hey." Matt leaned over and picked him up.  
"Have you found a way out?"  
"No." Matt shook his head.  
"Oh." Tsunomon sighed. "See what I found?"  
"What?"  
"Those armor plates that you bent. They're over by that stretch of grass."  
"Hmm? Oh." He walked over to them, and stared at them. Seemed wierd that an evil Digimon like that would have armor plates with the Friendship emblem on them. And, the plates seemed to be Vocdramon's main power source. He pulled out his Digivice and put it up against the plates. Immediately, the device started flashing and trembling, and fell from Matt's hands, floating in the air.  
"Whoa!" He and Tsunomon said at the same time. a blue field appeared in front of them. "Should we?" Tsunomon asked.  
"I guess." Matt walked into the field, uncertain of where it would take him. The pressure inside the field caused him to go unconcious, but his last thought was: "Wherever this takes me, I'll be fine because I have Tsunomon."  
  
Scene number: 5  
Date: Dec. 22  
Time: 10:00 a.m.  
Place: Outside of Pekin High School.  
  
June had just passed her school, when she tripped over something spikey.  
"Oh, are you ok?" A loud, child-like voice asked.  
"Yeah, sure," She mumbled. "Ahh!" She screamed in fright as a purple thing with spikes up and down its back jumped on her.  
"Don't scream. I was what tripped you over," Spikeymon announced, sad that she had scared the girl, but interested as well.  
June blinked as a girl with long, brown hair ran to them and picked Spikeymon up.  
"I told you to stop running off! What'd I do if a police officer saw you?" She exclaimed.  
"I dunno." Spikeymon pouted.  
"This is why I don't take you out that often!" She sighed and held her hand out to June.  
"And you are?" June paused.  
"Oh, sorry. I'm Amy." She pulled June up and sighed again. "Spikeymon has been scaring so many kids lately...." She paused abruptly. "So, you're June Motomiya?"  
"Yeah." She nodded.  
"Cool. The girl from Japan."  
"Yes."  
"I have to go. I better get you home before you decide to run off again," Amy told Spikeymon, who frowned. "Bye."  
June nodded. "Bye."  
  
Scene number: 6  
Date: Dec. 22  
TIme: 7:35 p.m.  
Place: The dream world.  
  
Vocdramon waited patiently. "Hahahahaha. She'll be back..." He murmured, breaking the silence in the surreally silent world. "And when she does, I'll be ready." He opened his eyes, icey blue specs glaring in the dark, waiting for June's return. "Heheheheh..." He cackled evilly, then started meditating again.  
  
Takato: Gee! Even people's dreams are safe anymore! Next time: Mimi returns to Japan for the funeral, but how will that go? 


	13. DOOL 13

Takato: Hey, yo! Last time: Davis finally woke up from his coma! Yay!  
  
Scene number: 1  
Date: Dec. 24th, 2002  
Time: 2:00 p.m.  
Place:A tiny restuarant not far from Heighton View Terrace.  
  
The Tachikawas had just left the funeral, and went off to a solemn lunch alone. "Mimi?" Mrs. Tachikawa asked, putting down her sandwich.  
"Yeah?" She looked up expactantly..  
"Umm.. Well, Dear, we've been thinking alot since your grandfather's death and..... well.. your father recieved a job offer."  
"Really?" Mimi raised her eyebrows and tried to look interested.  
"Yes, and, Mimi...." Mr. Tachikawa paused, wondering how to say this. "The job is in Japan, is here."  
"So?" Her eyes shifted from her mom to dad. Immediately, she dropped her sandwich, guessing it. "You accepted, and we have to move back here, right?" Without letting them answer, her eyes narrowed. "I don't want to! I want to stay in New York where Michael is!"  
"But, Mimi!" Her mom started, but she ran out of the restuarant, crying.  
"Just leave her," Mr. Tachikawa urged, upset.  
*~Outside the restuarant*~  
"Oh, Michael..." Mimi whispered, placing her hand against a cold brick wall. Suddenly, a strong wind sweeped around her, blowing her brown hair everywhere.  
Palmon ran to her. "Mimi!" She used her vines to pull her out of the wind.  
"Tornadmon!" A voice in the wind screeched.  
"Oh, my gosh." Palmon gulped.  
"Tornadmon. A nasty dude, with his Tornado of fire attack, he's very strong."  
"Mega, or Ultimate?" Palmon asked nervously.  
"Ahh.... Ultimate. Is this a Transfusional like Matt mentioned?"  
"Yes. Palmon digivolve to...... Togemon!" The cactus creature stood ready to fight. "Show yourself!" She ordered.  
"Heheheheheheh...." Tornadmon chuckled, the tornado disappearing.  
"Needle spray!" Togemon yelled, but the molten lava Digimon skin's melted the needle.  
Unlike Vocdramon, Tornadmon looked like Meramon, but he was much more muscular and evil looking. "Rarrgh! Tornado of...." He started, spinning around widely, causing a huge tornado. "Fire!" His lava engulfed the funnel, and as the huge spinning enferno headed toward Mimi and Togemon, the two stood, paralyzed by fear. "Oh, please! I attack and you don't even move!" Tornadmon's voice woke them back up, and, at the last minute, they jumped, just dodging the tornado, which evaporated instantly.  
"Ok, Lightening Speed Jab!" Togemon yelled, running toward him. When her boxing gloved hand hit, she went right inside of his flamed body. "Ahh!" She screamed, running around, her hand on fire.  
Tornadmon rolled his eyes and grinned evilly.   
"Togemon!" Mimi screamed desperately. "Watch out!"  
Togemon was blowing on her scorched hand, not noticing the tornado that reappeared behind her.  
"No!" Mimi yelled as the tornado spun around Togemon.   
"Ahh--" She screamed, then stopped suddenly as she was engulfed.  
"Now, it's your turn." Tornadmon walked toward Mimi, with a look of death in his eyes. "Ah!" Tornadmon yelled, and smacked Mimi, who fell into the restuarant.  
"Mimi!" Her parents ran out of the restuarant.  
"Ooh, more victims." Tornadmon grinned and walked toward them.  
Togemon fell by Mimi, completely scorched and unconcious.  
Mimi, who was vagually concious, turned her head and forced herself to stare at her friend. Tears appeared in her eyes, and she started to speak in halting whispers. "Togemon.... Please. I don't know what I'd do without you. Don't- don't delete. I'll move here. I'll do almost anything, just don't leave me." When she stammered that last word, she thought back to when she and her family was in trouble because of a DarkTyrannomon. It seemed like everything was over then, but Togemon digivolved to Lillymon, and saved them all. "Togemon....." She whispered, her digivice shining.  
Togemon floated up, shining also. "Togemon digivolve to......... Lillymon!"   
Mimi stared at the glowing Ultimate for a minute, then fainted. When she woke up, her parents were watching her. "Where?" She tried to sit up.  
"No, Mimi," Her dad urged her, "everything's ok. Just lay down, honey."  
Her mom smiled reassuringly at her.  
"Lillymon?" Mimi whispered, trying to ignore the worried thoughts in her head.  
"She's just fine, hon." Mrs. Tachikawa handed Tanemon to Mimi.  
"Oh, thank God," She murmured, relaxing. Her parents left, and she glanced around drowsily. She was in Matt's bedroom. "Huh?" She noticed his Digivice on the bedside table with a blue ribbon tied around it, then she fainted again, weakened from the shot she took from Tornadmon.  
~*In the Ishida's living room*~   
"How is she?" Matt asked.  
"I think she just needs a little rest," Mrs. Tachikawa answered.  
"Ok." Matt nodded and exitted the room.  
"Where will we stay tonight?" Mrs. Tachikawa sighed.  
"It should be easy to figure that out." Mr. Ishida had been standing in the doorway of the room, listening. "You three will stay here."  
"But there aren't enough beds!" Mrs. Tachikawa protested.  
"I'll sleep on the couch, and Matt'll sleep in a sleeping bags. Don't worry about it." Mr. Ishida waved his hand around.  
"Oh, thank you so much." Mr. Tachikawa shook his hand enthuasticly.  
  
Scene number: 2  
Date: Dec. 24th, 2002  
Time: 4:30 p.m.  
Place: The Kinkade house. {I chose a fake last name for my character for security reasons!}  
  
Amy was sitting at home, reading a book, while Spikeymon watched t.v.   
~*Knock, knock, knock*~ A knock sounded on the front door.  
The two glanced at each other, irritated. "I'm not getting it," Spikeymon announced.  
"Aww!" Amy groaned, getting up and opening the door.   
It was June.  
"Hey," Amy said. In the past couple of days, these two had become good friends.  
"Hey," Spikeymon, without leaving the couch, said.  
"Hey." June grinned.  
"Come in," Amy urged, going back to the couch.  
"Ok." June nodded, closing the door behind her. It was a cold, rainy day in Illinois.  
"Shh." Amy motioned to Spikeymon and held her fingers to her lips, hushing June, who nodded and watched on. Amy grabbed her remote off of the middle cushion of the blue couch, and quickly changed the channel to "Family Matters" on channel 11.  
Spikeymon, mesmerized by "Dextar's Laboratory", gasped. "Who did that?!" She yelled, exasperated.  
Amy giggled and threw the remote back on the couch.  
Spikeymon growled and ran toward her, her sharp spikes glinting in the light from the lamp.  
"Watch out for the tree!" Amy exclaimed as the two chased around the house.  
June grinned as Spikeymon just evaded a major crash with the large, white artificial tree standing in the corner of the living room.  
Finally, the two, tired out, walked slowly back to the living room and sat down on the couch, panting vaguely. "What do you want to do?" Amy asked, catching her breath.  
"I don't know," June answered, looking down.  
"Is Davis gonna be released tomorrow?"  
"Yeah." She nodded. "He still can't remember anything, but the doctors are still claiming that that's normal." She sighed.  
"On Christmas Day, no less!" Amy remarked.  
"Oh, man, I had forgotten about that," June answered, glancing at a two-year planner.  
"How could you forget about the best holiday in the world?" Spikeymon demanded.  
Amy rolled her eyes and slapped her hand over Spikeymon's mouth.  
"Mmm-mmm-" Spikeymon mumbled.  
June smiled wistfully. "Matt......" She thought. "What are you doing this Christmas?"  
  
Scene number: 3  
Date: Dec. 24th  
Time: 11:00 p.m.  
Place: Ishida's apartment  
  
Mimi was laying in Matt's bed while he slept in a sleeping bag on the floor. She was not sleeping because she was still stinging from her parent's announcement. "Oh, Michael," She whispered, crying.  
Matt stirred and rolled over in the bag, and she stiffened, but he stayed asleep.  
Her light brown eyes brightened as she thoughtabout what fun she had in New York. The different shows, cultures, attitudes, and the togetherness of the state.  
Matt wriggled out of his sleeping bag, and left the room.  
Mimi sighed, startled out of her memories.  
When he returned a few minutes later, he noticed her sitting up in bed. "You ok?" He sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Yeah, sure," She mumbled, tracing the pattern of the quilt with her finger.  
"Ok..." He paused. "I heard you and your parents are moving back here."  
Mimi nodded, muttering something inaudible.  
"What?" He grabbed her hand to stop her from tracing the quilt again.  
She blinked and gently pulled her hand out of his grip. "Yes, Dad recieved a job offer and he's gonna accept."  
Matt nodded, grinning. "Good. All us Digidestined will--" He stopped. He had forgotten about Davis. "Umm, well, most of us Digidestined will be back together."  
Mimi lunged at him. "How can you say it's good?!" She demanded, struggling to whisper. "I don't want to return here! I want to stay in New York with Michael!"  
Tanemon and Gabumon woke up and watched in shock as the hysterical young girl smacked Matt on the chest a few times, before dissolving into tears.  
Matt held her and whispered comfortingly into her ear until she fell asleep in his arms. He looked over at the two Digimon, and smiled, still confused. "Ok. Show's over. Go back to sleep."  
  
Takato: Next time, it's time for Ken's Christmas party! 


	14. DOOL 15

Ch 15  
  
Takato: Last time, Lillymon defeated Tornadmon, and that leaves 11 to go.  
  
Scene number: 1  
Time: 11:00 a.m.  
Date: Dec. 25th, 2002  
Place: Ichijouji apartment  
  
Ken was getting ready for his party. "Oh, Ichijouji, who in the world has a Christmas Party with friends on the day of? I suppose some might, but..." He paused in his thinking and shook his head, checking the refridgerater to make sure it had plenty of sodas and snacks. Blinking, he ran his fingers through his short blue hair. "Last year's party was good, but I didn't invite the older Digidestined then. What if this party is lame? Then I'll have wasted everybody's time, time they could've spent with their families. Oh, geez." Looking around, he sighed rejectedly. "I guess I can't cancel it anyway. It is only two hours away, after all."  
Wormmon walked in then, followed by Yolei and Hawkmon. The two had offered their services the day before. Yolei knew he wasn't sure how this party would go, so she wanted to help him all she could. "How is everything, Ken?" Wormmon asked.  
"I guess we're ready. Do you have the c.d. player ready?" Ken's mom had Mr. Ichijouji move everything in the small living room away so that, if they wanted, the teens could dance.  
"Yeah," Yolei answered, pointing to the small table standing in the corner of the room holding the machine and a pile of different c.d.s.  
"Ok. I guess that means we really are ready," Ken commented.  
"Ok. I'm going to go home then." Yolei nodded.  
"Ok." Ken and Yolei kissed, and she and Hawkmon left.   
~*Two hours later*~  
Ken watched as the ten other Digidestined gathered in his small apartment with their Digimon. The party would be a quiet one, he figured. "Might as well make the best of it," He thought and walked into the living room with a tray of food.  
Yolei smiled at him, then glanced around the room. Matt and Mimi were in the corner, talking, Tai and Sora were dancing slowly, T.K. was looking at Kari from across the room, Kari was staring down at her hands, and all the other Digidestined were talking in a group. "Hey, Kari." Yolei walked up to her.  
"Hi, Yolei," Kari whispered.  
"Why are you whispering?"  
"Oh, I don't know." Kari spoke a little louder. "Do you ever feel like darkness is watching you?"  
Yolei looked around, and thought for a while. "Well, no, not really. Not since we defeated MaloMyotismon, why?"  
Kari blinked. "Never mind." She looked away, and seemed to be thinking about something.   
Tai and Sora passed by them, heading to the kitchen for a soda. "Hey, sis." Tai said, "What's up?"  
She looked up and smiled at him, her eyes losing their dull, sad look. "Nothing." She blinked again, and looked over at Yolei, then paused, thinking again.  
As they walked off, Tai looked back once more at Kari, then whispered to Sora, "Ever since the Motomiyas left, she hasn't been the same."  
Sora nodded, then smiled. "Well, there was one good thing about getting rid of them. At least June is gone."  
Tai glanced at her in vague surprise, not used to her sounding so hateful to someone, then looked up, his face tensing up.  
"What?" She glanced at where he was looking, and looked uneasily into Matt's anger-filled blue eyes. "Oops," Was all she could say. "Uh, Matt..."  
"What is your problem with her, Sora? You think that it's good? Ha." He felt so angry, he couldn't continue, and stormed out of the apartment.  
Mimi glanced at Sora, then followed him. She found him standing by the door to Ken's apartment house. "Matt?"  
"Are you staying at my apartment again, tonight?" Matt inquired, as Gabumon and Palmon ran to them. The Tachikawas still were searching for a new apartment.  
"Yes." She nodded.  
"Ok," Matt mumbled. The four walked slowly to his apartment as Ken's party commensed.  
Sora couldn't stand it, and left, too. She stood on the sidewalk and watched the clouds sweep past.  
"Sora?" Tai walked up behind her, but before he could say or do anything more, she ran off, towards her apartment, wanting to be alone.  
Ken watched as his party weakened even more from the exits of Tai, Sora, Matt and Mimi.  
Joe walked over to Izzy, who, as usual, was surfing the web on his laptop.  
Ken chuckled a little.  
"Even at a party, the guy can't leave the thing alone, huh?" T.K., who was standing next to him, grinned.  
"Guess not," Ken agreed, tapping his fingers against the near-by table.  
Yolei walked up to him, and he put his arm around her waist. "The party's kind of a bust, huh?" She asked kind of bluntly.  
Ken wasn't taken by surprise. He knew it. "Yes." He thought for a minute. "Maybe to top it all off, I should suggest we play Music Chairs or Pin the Tail on the Donkey."  
She laughed, and finally he joined in.  
  
Scene number: 2  
Date: Dec. 25th  
Time: 1:45 p.m.  
Place: Motomiya's house.  
  
June had been waiting impatiently for her parents and Davis to arrive. She had opted to stay at home because the last thing she wanted to do was spend a few hours in a hospital on Christmas Day.  
Finally, they arrived at 3:30. June answered the door, and stared at her brother for a minute, then hugged him. He hugged her back stiffly, and she remembered that he probably didn't know who she was.  
"This is your sister, June," Mrs. Motomiya spoke up. "Remember? We told you about her a few hours ago."  
He nodded, still confused.  
"Well, we have your room ready. It's the last room at the end of the hall on the right," Mr. Motomiya said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.  
"Ok." Davis nodded and slowly walked down the hall into his room, followed by his mom.  
"Just have patience, June," Mr. Motomiya whispered. "Some days might be better than others. He still has a little recovery ahead of him. It's possible that he could get his memory back any day now. Just spend some time with him."  
"Ok," She whispered back, following her brother and mother into his room. "Hey, Davis."  
"Hi," He answered, staring out the window. It was a dull, dreary day, snowing just a little. An awkward pause occured between the two, until he turned away from the window. "Where did we live? Before we moved here, I mean? He told me we had moved, but didn't tell me where from."  
She figured that by 'he', Davis meant their father. "Well, we lived in Tokyo, Japan."  
"Oh, really?"   
"Yes. Just a sec." She ran to her room, and pulled out a map of Japan, then ran back to his. "See?" She pointed to a spot on the map, and he looked at it, nodding. Sure, Illinois was ok, but she had a yearning for home at Japan that wouldn't disappear. Helping her brother try to remember made her feel better about these feelings.  
"Today is Christmas? Are we doing anything?" Davis inquired, glancing at a calendar hanging on his wall, the day in red print with Christmas Day written below it.  
"Christmas always was your favorite holiday. I should've known you wouldn't forget it," June commented, folding her map up and placing it in the pocket of her jeans. "We're just going to open a couple gifts. It won't be nothing large, we had alot of stuff to pay for this year." She didn't want to say that most of it was because of him, so she kept her mouth shut for once.  
  
Scene number: 3  
Date: Dec. 25  
Time: 3:45 p.m.  
Place: Sora's apartment  
  
Sora pulled off her winter clothes and threw them to the floor, then laid on bed. "I feel so stupid. Tai and Matt probably both hate me now," She whispered, rolling over onto her stomach.  
"Haha. Love crest," A chilling voice whispered, causing her to stiffen.   
"Who's there?" She demanded.  
"Oh, just me, Tortlemon!"   
A tiny red shell laying by her coat and sharf attracted her attention. "Are you in the shell?" She asked.  
"Yes. Do you want me to come out?" Before she could answer, the Transfusional transfused into his real form: A huge red Digimon with the love emblem covering the shell on his back. His black eyes glittered under a shock of red hair, and his long claws glittered in the dull light her lamp was emitting. An evil grin was visible under his tiny, odd-shaped nose.   
As soon as he Transfused, the whole building was immediately covered in ice.  
"Aughhh--" Sora screamed, just before being covered in ice, too.  
  
Takato: Cool! Eh, bad pun there. Next time: The third and fourth ribbons are claimed as two more Transfusionals are destroyed. 


	15. DOOL 16

Ch 16  
  
Scene number: 1  
Date: Dec. 25   
Time: 4:15 p.m.  
Place: Outside of Sora's apartment building.  
  
"Hey, Mommy, what happened to the building?" A young boy asked, pointing to it.  
His mom, a Mrs. Khawita, looked up and gasped. The apartment house that her older son lived in had turned into an ice sculpture. She pulled the boy back across the street, and into their apartment. "Stay here," She ordered briskly. The little boy nodded, and she ran back to the ice-covered building. "Dani?" She yelled, trying to push the door open, but the ice over it was very thick. She slammed her hand against the ice, but only succeeded in breaking her index finger. She groaned a little, but hit the ice again. As soon as she did, she was fully covered in ice, too.   
Tai had walked to the apartment, to talk with Sora, and had been watching Mrs. Khawita in surprise.  
"Tai?" Agumon had watched also. "Should we help?"  
"Yeah." Tai nodded.  
"Ok. Agumon digivolve to.... Greymon!"  
"Watch out for that woman!" Tai yelled as the large dinosaur charged the building.  
"Nova blast!" Greymon released the large fire ball from his mouth, hitting the front wall of the apartment, causing it to implode, covering the hall inside with debri and dust.  
"Ok, now dedigivolve so we can melt the rest without destroying anything more!" Tai ordered.  
"Ok," Greymon growled, and dedigivolved. "Pepper breath!" The small ball of fire hit Mrs. Khawita and, with alot of steam and hissing, the ice around her melted speedily, and she fell to her knees, shivering.  
Just then, her young son, who had watched from the window of their apartment, ran out with a thick blanket and worked at warming his mom. "I can take care of her. Fix the apartment, now, but take Nimpy with you!" The four-year-old suggested.  
"Nimpy?" Tai looked down at Agumon, who shrugged.  
"Nimpy!" Jani yelled.  
A purple flashing attracted Tai and Agumon's attention. "What, Jani?" 'Nimpy' landed by him: It was an Impmon!   
"Help these two melt this ice, ok?" Jani requested.  
"Ok," Nimpy agreed, readily. "Bada boom!" He exclaimed happily as the three ran into the icey wonderland.  
  
Scene number: 2  
Date: Dec. 25  
Time: 4:30 p.m.  
Place: Matt's apartment.  
  
Matt laid on the couch in the living room, glancing through an old notebook, when that old letter from June fell out. It landed on the side she had written on. He glanced at it, and picked it up, noticing some writing on the back. It was an address she had written on there. "Hmm?" He took a deep breath and re-read it. "424 C. St., Pekin, Illinois? Should I write to this address? It could be her." He thought about this for a long time, but wimped out. "Oh, well. I couldn't mail it anyhow," He murmured, and put the letter back in his notebook.  
Mimi walked out of his room, and sat down in a chair across the room from him. "You ok?"  
"Yeah," He answered, feeling a little better after what he found. "You know I have to look for a job after the holiday?"  
"Oh, really? What are you gonna look for?"  
"I have no clue. I think Dad's wanting to give me a job at the T.V. station."  
"Hmm. We're going looking at an apartment tomorrow. I guess all of our furniture and things will be flown here." She sighed, but the tears didn't come. She did blink a few times, though.  
"Well," He shrugged uncertainly, "that's-" He paused, wondering. "What do I say now? I think she might have mixed feelings on this... Do I say it's good, or bad, or...? I shouldn't have even started." He blinked, and then stood up. "interesting," He finally finished, then left the room.   
She rolled her eyes. "Interesting. Men!"  
  
Scene number: 3  
Date: Dec. 25  
Time: 4:45 p.m.  
Place: Inside of Sora's ice-covered building.  
  
Agumon and Nimpy had tag teamed the icey buildingm melting a few people out of their icey holds.   
Soon, all of the people that were well enough walked out, and others were helped out by Tai. But Sora, Biyomon and Sora's mom were still missing.  
"Hey, hear that?" Nimpy asked, then ran to a sound of tapping under the ice. His well-trained ears found where the sound was coming from quite easily. "Bada boom!" He yelled, melting the ice around the area.  
Tai and Agumon ran to him, and watched in awe as he used the attack continuously until he panted for breath. The fire attacks had melted the ice very deeply, leaving a slighty scorched carpet. However, there was a little amount of ice that still needed to be melted before they could get to whoever that was under the deep ice.  
"Bada boom!" He attacked once more, weakly, melting the rest of the ice right there, and fainted.   
Ice cracked and chipped, until they could hear faint cries for help.  
Agumon used his claws to break away more of the ice away and Tai reached in through the slushy cold sheets, and helped Sora's mom, who was hysterical, hypothermic, and crying, out of the ice.  
"Sora.... It has her." She babbled, shivering.  
"Who?" Agumon wondered.  
"It has Biyomon, too, in the basement," Was all she'd say.  
"Let me help her out of here." A policeman, that had secretly followed them, adviced.  
"Well, ok." Tai agreed, reluctantly. "Take him, too." He handed Nimpy to the officer.  
"Of course." The officer walked off with the chilled woman, and the fainted Digimon.  
Tai and Agumon continued on through the ice, looking for the basement. "There's some stairs," Agumon finally observed, after using his pepper breath to melt the ice around them. The two slowly descended them, Agumon using his fire and claws frequently to get through the ice.  
"Haha." The first thing they heard was evil chuckling as they stepped off the last step. "You fell into my trap. I could've frozen you like everything else in this stupid human-made building, but I decided to let you see your friends one more time." Tortlemon chuckled as the ice-covered lights above them shone, showing a simple basement, of course ice-covered, with a boiler in the corner.  
Tai's eyes widened slightly as he noticed Sora and Biyomon, covered in about a foot of ice. "Sora!" He yelled.  
"Pepper breath!" Agumon tried to attack, but the fireball froze in mid-air.  
"What?!" Tai gasped.  
"Hahah." Tortlemon chuckled.   
"Don't concentrate on Tortlemon, just try to free Sora and Biyomon!" Tai ordered.  
"Ok," Agumon agreed, anxiously firing five small pepper breaths off quickly, hoping to melt the ice around Sora and Biyomon.  
"Uh-uh-uh." Tortlemon smirked, holding his hand out and clasping it into a fist. Immediately, the fireballs froze like the first one.  
"Agumon digivolve to... Greymon! Nova blast!"  
Tortlemon tried to freeze the larger fireball, but was feeling success close at hand, and didn't freeze the attack fully. It melted away part of the ice around it, and slammed into Tortlemon, knocking him against the frozen walls, and most of the ice around defrosted too, melting quickly into puddles of cool water on the floor. Sora and Biyomon fell to the ground as well, so frozen they couldn't move, but they were awake and watched the battle from cold, slightly-opened eyes.  
"Is he an ultimate?" Greymon growled and rammed Tortlemon with his sharp horns.  
"Tortlemon. Ultimate level," Tai confirmed, reading off of his Digivice files. "His Ice sweeps attack will freeze anything that moves."  
"Let's take it up a notch then! Greymon digivolve to...... Metalgreymon! Giga blasters!" The last bits of ice chipped away as Metalgreymon shot off the blasters over and over and over again. When he finally ceased, ice particles and some data floated around, and a red ribbon floated away from where Tortlemon had stood, and landed in the palm of Sora's out-stretched hand.  
"Good job." The policeman that had taken Nimpy and Sora's mom came out of the shadows surrounding them. "Good job," He repeated, "but I don't think you'll be able to defeat me!"  
"What?!" Metalgreymon gasped as the officer glowed black, and transfused into a large humanoid digimon.  
An orange helmet covered his face, but there were dents and holes in different spots in the metal armor covering his body. His muscles in his arms flexed as he stared at Metalgreymon and Tai. The helmet was an odd shape, and some of the metal passed his chin and covered his throat, and some of it covered his forehead, shaping up to cover all around the top of his skull, with just a few small holes where his eyes were, and his nose was. Orange armor flowed passed his shoulders, covering his body completely. Even his fingertips had small orange armor gloves covering them. The emblem of courage was in the part of the helmet where his forehead was. "I am Moltmon!" He announced, staring at them with firey red eyes.  
"Moltmon? Mega level. His only attack, molt lava, will scorch you out of your shoes!" Tai read off of his digivice file.  
"Well, I don't wear shoes, but I'll take the chance!" Metalgreymon answered. "Giga blasters!"  
After the blasters missed Moltmon, the two digimon savagely attacked each other, but since Moltmon was rested, he soon had the clear advantage over Metalgreymon.  
Tai took off his coat and wrapped it around Sora, to warm her up, then he helped her sit up. She leaned up toward him, and he leaned down and they kissed tenderly. Instantly, two seperate beams, colored red and orange, combined and covered the whole building, and spectators jumped back in fright as real police men struggled to keep calm.  
"Metalgreymon digivolve to...... Wargreymon!"  
Sora's newly recieved ribbon activated, blasting Biyomon with a red glow. "Biyomon digivolve to..... Birdramon! Birdramon digivolve to...... Garudamon! Solar flare!" Garudamon sent humongous fireballs out of her wings, a powered up version of Birdramon's meteor shower attack.  
"Terra force!" Wargreymon spun in a wide circle that created a funnel, which spun toward Moltmon.  
He quickly dodged the tornado, and reversed Garudamon's fire attack, sending it back to her. She dodged, and watched as the fire balls hit the back wall of the basement, causing an exceptionally large explosion. "Grr," He growled, panting slightly. "Molt lava!" He yelled, blasting Garudamon and Wargreymon with hot streams of lava. Garudamon's damage was limited, but Wargreymon's metal chest plate and such started melting, so, to avoid it, he quickly dedigivolved to Coromon.  
"It's all up to Garudamon now!" Tai exclaimed, running to Coromon, leaving Sora alone on the other side of the room.  
"Mmmm!" Garudamon seemed to be powering up.  
"You can do it, Garudamon!" Sora exclaimed, holding up her digivice, still wrapped in the red ribbon. A beam shot out of it, and entered Garudamon, who nodded in agreement.  
"Solar flame!" The fire balls came out stronger and bigger than ever, engulfing Moltmon. However, when the flames subsided, the orange Transfusional still stood there, almost unscarred.  
"Uh!" Sora gasped, shocked. "I thought she had him!" She thought.  
"You expect a mere ultimate to destroy me? Ha!" Moltmon exclaimed. "Molt lava!" Lava spewed all around them, but before any of it could sweep over Sora, Tai or Coromon, Garudamon swooped over them, and, holding them protectively, flew them out of the basement, heading for the exit on the main floor.   
"Hold on, guys!" She exclaimed, flying into a sheet of ice blocking their way. After ramming it a few times, the ice wall fully shattered and she continued flying. When she finally made it to the door, she let the two teens and Coromon down, and turned just to get engulfed in a waiting molt lava attack.  
"Ah! Garudamon!" Sora yelled. The three standing just outside of the door watched on in fear as finally the lava died down. "Oh, my gosh...." She whispered, waiting for her partner's form to come in sight.  
Finally, Biyomon's charred body was recognizable, laying on the ground where she had been standing when the lava struck her.  
"Biyomon... Biyomon?" Sora murmured, stepping nervously closer to her. She had forgotten completely about Moltmon, and even when he stood over her, she didn't look at him. Her eyes were glued to her partner... her friend... Biyomon. Again, she took another step closer, till she was standing right next to her. She leaned over her, and turned her over, inspecting her slightly burnt face and wings. It seemed that the back of Biyomon's body had taken the worst of the damage. "Biyomon?" She repeated, hoping to see her eyes open once more to show their blue depth. "Oh, Biyo..." She sniffled, not able to finish the word.  
Even Moltmon had watched this scene in interest, until he remembered what he was there for: To delete Coromon, and to kill Tai. If he deleted and killed Biyomon and Sora in the cross fire, that'd be ok, too. "Molt lava!" He started to say, but a large claw sliced through his middle section. He turned in mid-delete to see Wargreymon standing there, with his claw extended. "What- How- When-" He started to stammer, totally unnerved, before he completely deleted. His helmet fell to the floor, deleting and then reconfiguring into Tai's ribbon.  
Just then, Biyomon woke up, and looked up at Sora with a tiny smile. "I'll be ok. Don't worry," She wheezed, then dedigivolved to Yocomon. Her burns disappeared, and she looked almost well, just very tired.  
  
After that, Christmas Day went quite slow, and Sora had to stay at the Kamiyas for a couple days while her mom recuperated in a hospital room for observation. Late that night, close to midnight, all of the Digidestined stood in their different locations, looking up at the numerous bright stars twinkling in the sky. Even Amy and Davis, who had just met, stood side by side under the night sky by her garage, watching the Heavenly bodies fade, twinkle, and reappear in another place.   
  
Takato: Next time: Five months have passed, what will happen now?! 


	16. DOOL 17

Ch 17  
  
  
Takato: Last time, Sora and Tai both won their ribbons! Quite a Christmas gift!  
  
So, of course, five months had passed. The New Year started off shaky, as many happenings shook the very foundations of a few of the Digidestined's lives. Yolei and Ken had a huge fight and broke up, and since then, started dating other people. Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya and Mr. and Mrs. Kinkade died in a car wreck shortly after New Years Eve. They were coming back from dinner, and the car they were in hit an icey patch, and skidded into a phone pole. Amy was sent to live with her grandparents a few blocks over from C. St., and June moved to Peoria and got a job. Since she couldn't support herself and Davis, he moved in with Amy, too. June couldn't visit him too much, because she had long hours at her work, and when she was done for the day, she was way too exhausted to do anything, much less drive the thirty minutes to Pekin. For some reason, the Transfusionals hadn't done anything in this time.   
  
Scene number: 1  
Date: May 25th, 2003  
Time: 9:45 p.m.  
Place: Amy's grandparents' house.  
  
Amy's grandparents' house was nice, but only had one bedroom. When you first walked in through the front door, you saw the large living room, and off of that was the kitchen. Close to the doorway into the house was the doorway to their bedroom. To the left of the doorway, there was another door leading into the den. Another door in that room led to a flight of stairs that stretched up to the attic, where Amy's bedroom was at. In the kitchen, there was a door by the stove to the bathroom, and by the table, there was a door to the in-door porch which led to the basement and out-door porch. On the other wall, a door led into the rarely used, dusty dining room, with a large cluttered table and chairs.  
Amy's bedroom in the attic was decorated to look like the room she had on C. St. It was slightly different, in the fact the Davis' bed was on the opposite side of the room. She was glad that her grandma let him sleep up there with her; it often got quite lonely up there, and she liked his company. There were other differences, of course: The couch that her grandma let her put up there, the t.v. and computer and phone that used to be her parents'.   
It was hard to sleep here, for one thing, at night, the neighbor's dog barked constantly, and, of course, there were all kinds of other pandemonium. It amazed her to no end, however, that while she'd be wide awake listening to all the noise, Davis would sleep through it all.  
Davis and her sat next to each other on the couch, watching the t.v. For a long while, they sat silently until Spikeymon ran in. "Hey, you two!" She bounced onto the couch, then sat between them. They looked over her at each other, and rolled their eyes.   
  
Scene number: 2  
Date: May 25th  
Time: 10 p.m.  
Place: Ishida apartment.  
  
Matt laid in bed, thinking hard about things. Ever since he had gotten that job his father insisted on, Matt had been saving as much money as he could. He sat up, and slowly re-counted it in his mind. "I need a fresh start," He thought. "I just can't do this anymore. I need to go... I need to move.... I need to... leave everything behind. I need to rethink my life." He closed his eyes wearily, and paused in his thinking, then continued a few minutes later. "Where do I go?" He glanced at a list of flight schedules he had gotten earlier in the afternoon from the airport, his eye lighting on Florida. "Tampa?" He repeated the city over and over in his mind a few times, finally grinning slightly. "Sounds good." He started to pack, not much, just a few things he'd want. He didn't have to do this silently, because, yet again, his father had worked late that night. He quickly pocketed the money, and silently, slowly, left the apartment, ready for the late-night flight. "This'll be good for me. Dad, Gabumon, please, don't be mad at me," He thought, taking one last glance at the old apartment building before shouldering his backpack and walking down the sidewalk.  
"Oh, my," Pumpkinmon whispered, watching, then followed him.  
*~ A few hours later*~  
When the plane arrived, it was early morning and the sun was just rising. Matt walked out of the airport, and shielded his eyes with his hands. "Well, where to go?" He picked up his backpack, and looked through it for the little bit of money he had left. "It's not enough for an apartment..." As he thought this over, a warm breeze blew across his face.  
Pumpkinmon emerged from the airport, and looked around. "Wow, palm trees!" He exclaimed playfully, then disappeared, reappearing by Matt. He followed him as he walked through Tampa, exploring. Since Pumpkinmon was invisible, Matt didn't notice him. "This is fun!" Pumpkinmon chuckled to himself. "No one can see me!"   
Finally, tired from walking so long, Matt fell asleep in an alley. Pumpkinmon watched over him for awhile, and then disappeared completely.  
  
Scene number: 3  
Date: May 26th  
Time: 12 p.m.  
Place: A small pond in the Digiworld.  
  
T.K. ran his fingers through the clear water, watching the ripples drift away from him. "Hmm."   
A turtle hopped out of the water and onto the ground and started to crawl around, as if he was looking for something.  
A joyous sounding squeal came from him, and T.K. and Patamon looked at him curiously as he crawled onto a large golden chain that was laying on the ground, with a huge stone on it. They hadn't noticed that chain before.  
After climbing onto it, he slipped inside of his shell and started to glow bright, very bright.  
T.K. covered his eyes, to shield them from the light. "Hmmm?" He moved his hands and gasped in surprise.  
The turtle had disappeared, and a very tall, green humanoid Digimon was in its place. He wore the chain like a necklace, and the stone hung down with the emblem of hope on it.   
"Check your D-3!" Patamon urged, flying above T.K.'s head.  
"Ok." T.K. nodded and pulled the device out. "Evilipikmon. Ultimate level. He'll do voodoo with his Evil magic attack. With his magical powers, he can fly. Watch it!"  
"Can I? T.K.?" Patamon asked, then repeated it when he didn't respond.  
"Ok," He finally agreed reluctantly.  
"Yay! Patamon digivolve to......... Angemon! Angemon digivolve to.... Magnaangemon! Hah!"  
T.K. watched on as Evilipikmon got the early advantage, and kicked Magnaangemon continuously.  
Even though he was fairly thin, Evilipikmon put alot of pressure and strength into his attacks while floating in the air.  
It wasn't too long before Magnaangemon started to falter in the air.  
Evilipikmon grinned and cruelly kicked him in the stomach, causing him to plummet to the ground. "See that?!" He yelled down to T.K. "The Transfusionals can't all be beat! The first few were weak and stupid! We have been planning these last few months. We know now what to do to defeat you all! Mauhahahaha," He started to cackle evilly.  
"Magnaangemon?" T.K. asked, ignoring Evilipikmon's haunting cackles. Memories of when Angemon was deleted by using his energy up to destroy Devimon haunted him during that battle. He hated battling, because Magnaangemon's delete was a possibility, and he didn't want it to happen again. While thinking about this, he spaced out a little, thinking so hard about, he didn't hear anything else going on.  
"T.K.? Are you ok?" Magnaangemon sat up and asked.  
"Destroy him!" He ordered with surprising hate in his voice.  
"Well, ok," Magnaangemon agreed reluctantly. "Yah!"  
The two Digimon exchanged kicks until they were both exhausted. "Evil magic!" While Magnaangemon was panting, Evilipikmon's eyes glowed a bright yellow, until finally he yelled those two words, and a ring shaped blast shot out of his mouth, heading toward Magnaangemon.  
"Oh!" He gasped, dedigivolving to a weak Patamon, falling towards the ground yet again.  
"Hahah! I'm the first to suceed! Yes!" Evilipikmon celebrated, then floated to the ground, clasping the chain around his neck. He walked up to Patamon and proceeded to put his foot over him, about to crush and delete him.  
"No! Don't!" T.K. gulped.  
"And why shouldn't I?" Evilipikmon inquired.  
"Why do you have to delete him? You made your point. The Transfusionals are stonger than us. We Digidestineds should've known we could've never defeated you all," T.K. lied, trying to save his friend.  
Evilipikmon thought this over, and then picked Patamon up. "Fine. You are a very good liar. You two will be my prisoners until I can decide what to do with you." He picked T.K. up, too, and slung him over his large shoulder.  
T.K. sighed and thought, "What did I get us into now?"  
  
Takato: Ooh-ooh. Next time: Patamon makes a surprising come around. 


	17. DOOL 18

Ch 18.  
  
Takato: Last time, T.K. and Patamon got attacked by an Transfusional, and Magnaangemon just wasn't strong enough. Will they survive, as they are Evilipikmon's prisoners now?  
  
Scene number: 1  
Date: May 27th  
Time: 3:40 p.m.  
Place: Our Inn Place, one of Pekin's restuarants.  
  
Amy met Davis outside of the restuarant. "Hiya," They said.   
"Let's go to the park. I don't want to eat just yet," She commented.  
"Ok."  
The local park had a lagoon, and was a nice place to play or take a walk at. She had never gone there to walk before, but it was such a pretty day, she wanted to. The lagoon was perfect for duck watching, as many ducks swam in the water, and the people that visited the lagoon would feed them. It was also good for miniture boat riding, too, and the smaller wave runners were used on the lagoon, as well. A small fountain was in the middle of the lagoon, and water would constantly be shooting out, getting everyone near-by wet. It was just a fun place in general, for kids and older people.  
While she was sitting on one of the benches by the lagoon, a duck waddled up to Amy and stared at her. Amy blinked, as a feeling of evil from near-by washed over her. She glanced around, but Davis, Spikeymon and that duck were the only ones truly close to her. She quickly moved away from the duck, heading towards the lagoon, and as soon as she was further away from the duck, the feeling subsided somewhat. "Hmmm," She murmured, staring at that duck.  
  
Scene number: 2  
Date: May 27th  
Time: 4:15 p.m.  
Place: Some ruins in the Digiworld that Evilipikmon has taken T.K. and Patamon to.  
  
T.K. and Patamon, both, had been knocked out since the day before, and just then woke up. "Ohhh......." T.K. groaned, sitting up.  
In the hours that had passed, the ruins had grown dark, shadowy and frightening.   
A motion by the shadowy wall opposite of him attracted his attention. He stood up, and was slightly surprised that he wasn't shackled to the two walls that were still standing. Vague moonlight filtered through a hole in the roof, and lit his way to the other wall.  
A Bakemon parade floated past. "Bake, Bake, Bake, Bake......" They chanted over and over, circling the ruins.  
"What are they doing?" Patamon wondering, floating next to T.K., who shrugged.  
Evilipikmon had exitted the ruins, and was watching the ghost Digimon in disgust.  
A single Bakemon noticed T.K., and exitted the parade, floating over to him. "These used to be our ruins. But one day, Evilipikmon came and attacked us, forcing us to leave. Now, we are here to help you defeat him so we can get it back. But we need your help so we can help you. Please, hold your D-3 up and power us up."  
T.K. glanced over at Patamon, who mouthed, "I guess you can trust him." He nodded and held the green D-3 up to the Bakemon.   
The strong beam of power engulfed him, and then all of the Bakemon, there were about five or six of them all in all, floated up to him, circling him, and chanting, "Bake... Bake... Bake..." like they had around the ruins. Suddenly, all of them glowed and formed, together, into LordBakemon. The large version of Bakemon floated upwards quickly, in front of the moon, blocking its light from reaching Evilipikmon.  
"Nooo!" He screamed, his power fading quickly.  
"The moon is his power source!" LordBakemon yelled down to T.K. "The more time passes, the more power he loses! You can win now!"  
"Do it, Patamon!" T.K. ordered.  
"Mm-hmm!" He agreed, "Bubble bomb!" The many different sized bubbles hit Evilipikmon in the chest, and he roared, agitated.  
"I will not be defeated by a single.... Rookie!!!!" Evilipikmon screamed, enraged.  
"Patamon digivolve to.... Angemon!" The large angel floated in the air once more. "Would you prefer a Champion, then?"  
"Yes! I mean--" Evilipikmon stammered.  
"Angel Rod!" Angemon dove his rod deep into Evilipikmon's abdomen, and he immediately deleted.  
"Whew!" T.K. sat back against the wall in relief, smiling up at Angemon.  
The chain deleted, and the stone fell to the ground, changing into T.K.'s green ribbon.  
  
Scene number: 3  
Date: May 27th  
Time: 5:15 p.m.  
Place: Our Inn Place  
  
Amy had finally relented to both Spikeymon and Davis' begs to go eat, so they went back to the restuarant.  
One of the ducks had watched them leave the park, then transformed into a tabby cat and followed them, waiting outside of Our Inn Place.  
"So....." Davis began, after eating his cheeseburger, "where do you want to go now?"  
"I guess, Grandma's," Amy suggested, counting her money, then dropping it back in her purse.  
"Ok, I need to look something up on the Internet for school anyway," Davis agreed. They left the restuarant, and the cat padded up to them, mewing oddly.  
"She's cute," Amy commented, reaching down to pat the cat on the head. Again, she felt the evilness, and moved her hand away quickly.  
"Yeah," Davis agreed, putting his arm around her shoulders. The two slowly walked toward H. Ave, but Amy felt like something was following them, so she turned, and looked behind her. The cat was still there. She took a deep, trembling breath and tried to ignore the feeling of worry in her, then turned back, and rested her head on Davis' shoulder.  
The cat followed them all the way down her grandma's alley, with an evil glint in his eyes.  
Amy and Davis were talking, trying to find where they could have their next date. "Well, we could go to Godfathers," Amy suggested, running her sandles through the gravel in the driveway in front of the garage.  
"Pizza? I'm there!" Davis exclaimed.  
"Well, will you be there to see me or eat pizza?" She asked, tapping her finger against his chest.  
"Mmm.... Cheese, sausage, tomato sauce..." He grinned, with a glitter in his eyes.  
"Ooh." She lightly smacked him, but she was grinning, too.  
"Maybe mushrooms?"  
"Ugh!" She exclaimed.  
"Just kidding." He laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
A squirrel slowly scrambled off of a phone pole, and looked out them, his nose in the air. He stopped walking for a second, and then came closer to them.  
"Aww, look! My dad used to feed these guys all the time, over on C. St!" Amy said, and ran into the house, coming out a few minutes later with a creme-center cookie. She held the cookie out to him, and clicked her tongue to get him to come closer. He slowly drew nearer, until he was close enough to pull the cookie from her fingers. She smiled and watched him ascend the pole again, clutching the cookie in his teeth.  
He watched them intently, and then hopped off the pole, landing at their feet. They paused in the middle of a kiss, and watched him start to glow. His claws grew and sharpened, and his teeth did the same. His small body grew just a little, and his eyes widened, and his ears grew slightly larger, as well. His red eyes glinted at Amy and Davis, and a file popped up. "No data recorded?" He questioned his own data detector. "No Digimon?" He blinked, disappointedly. "Couldn't you make this any fun, Digi-freaks? Heck, karaoke hour with Shogungeckomon and Etemon would've been better than this!"  
"Should we take that personally?" Davis whispered to Amy.  
"Shh," She whispered back, then turned as Spikeymon ran out of her grandma's house.  
"Amy," She panted, "I sensed evil near you. Is this him?"  
"Y- Well, I think so." She pulled out her Digivice. "Paucitymon. Don't let his smallness fool you. He is a very tough one, and he uses his Maximize and Tiny tumble to detour his enemies." Amy took a deep breath, and nodded nervously, motioning to Spikeymon. "Do it!"  
"Ok." Spikeymon, also, took a deep breath, and the Digivolution mode happened. An Aquamarine screen glittered behind the rookie, as she morphed. "Spikeymon warp Digivolve to...." She changed from Spikeymon, to Spikeydramon, to Virusspikeymon, till finally she reached Superspikeydramon. "Yargh!" She ran toward Paucitymon, ready to attack. "Turbo spike!"  
However, his body size and agility caused all of the multi-colored spikes thrown at him to miss. "Maximize!" He grew a hundred times his small size, wiping out the nearest houses.  
"Oh, no! Slim's house!" Amy exclaimed. Slim was her grandma's next door neighbor, and he was a good friend of the family.  
Hearing the explosions, Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell ran out of their house. "Amy, young lady, what is going on?!" They both looked pale.  
"Uh... An evil Digimon?" The rattled teen tried to explain.  
"An evil.... Holy--!" They started to exclaim, then slapped their hands over each other's mouths as they looked up at Paucitymon.  
Police and fire sirens alerted Amy's attention. "Grandma, you have to.... I don't know! Look, I'll have Superspikeydramon lure Paucitymon away, you try to explain this to the officials!"  
"But...." The old woman tried to protest.  
"Sorry, Grandma, I have to do this!" Amy said, hugging her quickly, then running behind Paucitymon. "Hey, Superspikeydramon!" She yelled.  
"Yes?" Superspikeydramon yelled back, desperate.  
"Try to lure him to Kroger's parking lot!" Since the once-great store had gone out of business, Amy figured the owner wouldn't mind if they did a little destruction to it.  
Superspikeydramon nodded and started to work at luring Paucitymon away.  
  
Takato: Amy ruled this ch! Next time: Pekin goes under a huge makeover as the battle continues. 


	18. DOOL 19

Ch 19  
  
Takato: Last time, Amy ruled the chapter, as a small Digimon attacked, then grew a hundred times his regular size, destroying all the houses near-by. Luckily, he missed the Mitchell's house, but destroyed many of the neighbor's houses.  
  
Scene number: 1  
Date: May 28th, 2003.  
Time: 6:45 p.m.  
Place: The street in front of the Mitchell's household.  
  
Superspikeydramon winced as every house that Paucitymon passed, turned into rubble and flamed stones. She sighed as he followed her across the two streets between H. Ave. and Krogers. "Come on, big boy," She whispered, as he destroyed at least a dozen cars just by walking over them.  
"Oh, geez." Amy groaned as she ran down the alley, wanting to watch the battle.  
"No, wait!" She heard somone yell behind her, and then felt herself falling to the gravel, and sliding against it, as someone tackled her.   
"Ow!!" She growled, and pulled whoever under her, making him lay on the gravel. "Oh." She rolled her eyes and released her hold on his throat. It was Davis.  
"Are you going to go? Watch the battle, I mean?" He asked, playing with her long, silky brown hair, wrapping it around his little finger. "Stay with me, where it's safe."  
She smiled lightly, and held his hand. "I can't let Superspikeydramon fight this battle alone. I have to help her. Look, it's my home town that is being destroyed." She looked at him. "If you had a Digimon partner, and he was in the middle of a battle, would you let him fight and be in danger, while you sat a few blocks away, safe?"  
He seemed to think about that, and then released her hand. "Ok, I see what you mean. Go, but please, be as careful as you can."  
Amy smiled at him, and then pulled a stretchy-tie out of the pockets of her jeans, wrapping her hair in a secure ponytail. "I'm ready," She said, getting off of Davis. Smiling confidently, she walked toward Krogers.  
Superspikeydramon was standing, waiting for Paucitymon to arrive.  
He was still standing in the road, blocking both lanes of traffic, and smashing certain cars.  
Police tried to set up road blocks, but so many desperate people had been trying to get away, every time one was put up, it would be ran over, smashed by squeeching tires. Finally, the police just gave up and watched the biggest story of the decade for Illinois develope.  
Amy groaned. "Well, Pantagraph will have a hay-day with this one," She thought, about one of the local newspapers.  
  
Scene number: 2  
Date: May 28th  
Time: 7:00 p.m.  
Place: June's small apartment.  
  
June was watching t.v. alone, enjoying one of N.B.C.'s comedies. As the show went to a commercial, a breaking news bulletine interrupted it. It was live footage of the happenings in Pekin. "Geez!" She exclaimed, viewing the destruction, already very visable.  
"Hello," The unlucky newsperson, Gina Morss, said, nervously holding the microphone almost too close to her mouth. "I am Gina Morss. As some of you can tell, I am standing at the edge of Court St. in Pekin, where two large Digimon appear to be preparing for battle. Many houses and cars are already on fire, or just plainly destroyed. Police and firemen arrived on the scene twenty minutes ago." Gina suddenly gasped and fell back as an explosion rocked the area around her, and the screen turned staticky.  
"Aww..." June groaned, staring at the t.v. screen, then turned channels, trying to find another source of information, but with only five channels, she couldn't find nothing.  
  
Scene number: 3  
Date: May 28th.  
Time: 7:05 p.m.  
Place: Outside of Krogers.  
  
Amy ran through around the street, trying to get to Superspikeydramon. Everytime she got half way there, though, Paucitymon would start to attack, so she kept going back, slightly frightened.   
Finally, she decided to go the long way: Walk down the sidewalk she was currently on, cross the street at the end of the sidewalk, and walk up the sidewalk across the street until she reached the back of Krogers, then walk to the front, and meet up with Superspikeydramon there.  
Twenty minutes later, she finally accomplished this task. It took longer than she supposed it would, because, first, she had to dodge alot of falling, flaming debri, and second, a police officer adamantly refused to let her cross the street, but then, large explosions erupted from a near-by house, so she crossed the street while he was distracted. "Whew." She sighed in relief, finally reunited with Superspikeydramon.  
Paucitymon stayed out in the street, turmoiling more people, destroying more houses and cars, and causing totally hysteria for almost thirty more minutes until Amy agreed to Superspikeydramon attacking him.   
"Turbo spike!" Instead of shooting twenty-one spikes, like before, she rolled into Paucitymon, slashing him with many of her large, unforgiving spikes.  
He reared back in pain, but then, "Tiny tumble!" The large beast tumbled right into Superspikeydramon, but hit her spikes and fell back, dazed.  
He wasn't the only one to hurt, though, as she rammed into the brick side wall of Krogers.  
"Ohh." Amy grimaced, then noticed that Paucitymon was about to fall down, right on top of her. "Augh!" She screamed, cowering in fear. She closed her eyes, until she felt someone grab her wrist and pull her away from there. She reopened her eyes, and smiled up at Davis. "Thanks..." She murmured, amazed at how close she came.  
"I have your back." He smiled at her.  
"Go, Superspikeydramon!" She called to her Digimon, as Superspikeydramon stood up from the brick wall, rubbing her back.  
"Ok." She leapt toward Paucitymon, thrashing wildly. Dozens of her spikes ripped into his hide, leaving him weak. But when she tried to attack again, he grabbed her by her largest spike and tossed her into the brick wall again, then panted for air.  
She slid down, and tried to get ready to attack him again, but he speedily attacked her over and over again with his claws and teeth.  
"Hey!" Amy yelled, running to him.  
"Amy!?" Davis gasped.  
"Ooh, the little girl came to save her pathetic Mega." Paucitymon smirked, turning from Superspikeydramon.  
"No.... Amy..... Rethink this...." She advised, weakly trying to sit up.  
"Hah. Oh, this is grand," Paucitymon exclaimed, his large, clawed foot hovering over Amy.  
"No!" Superspikeydramon and Davis yelled. He took a running start towards her. "I don't know...." He thought, panting hard for air, "if I will make it in time, but I gotta try, for her!"   
Just before his foot smashed against the ground, Davis knocked Amy out of the way. She sat up, and looked at Paucitymon in fear. Davis' body was pinned against the ground, stuck under the massive weight of Paucitymon's foot. 


	19. Ch 20

Dool Ch 20.   
  
Paucitymon smirked. "I think I'll stay here all night long. I mean, why not, there is no one around strong enough to battle me."  
"Oh, truly?" Amy grumbled, enraged, her fingertips glowing a light aquamarine color. As she got more angered, the glow grew brighter and covered more of her body, and before too long, the glow engulfed her, head to toe and her power level rose as she transfused. "Amy Transfuse to...." Her hair slipped out of the ponytail, and the stretchy-tie fell to the ground, unneeded now. Her red tanktop and blue jeans and sandels disappeared for a few seconds, then a pink dress flowed over her skin, and matching shoes covered her feet and her previous clothing fell to the ground on top of the stretchy-tie. "TADAHmon!"   
"Data detected." Paucitymon's detector activated.  
"What the--?" Superspikeydramon grabbed Amy's Digivice out from the pile of clothing and held it out to TADAHmon. "TADAHmon. Mega level. This Digimon has not been seen for a very long time. Her power grows the more angry she gets, and she can use more attacks the more powerful she gets. Approach this Digimon with caution. Most of her attacks are unknown." Superspikeydramon yelled at the device, "Proceed with caution!? How can I? She's my partner!"  
TADAHmon smiled over at Superspikeydramon. "It's ok. Don't worry, your partner and I will be fine. You may Dedigivolve, if you like. I think I can handle him on my own."  
She did as TADAHmon suggested, wide mouthed. "Why is she acting like.... her and Amy aren't the same person?" She whispered, amazed.  
TADAHmon closed her eyes, and turned back to Paucitymon, as she shined. "Protective explosion!" She ran toward Paucitymon, jumping into the air, and slammed into him. An explosion ocurred as soon as she touched him, and he flew off Davis, quite surprised. "Spikeymon, take care of Davis, please," TADAHmon ordered, then ran off into the street to face Paucitymon one on one, mon to mon.  
She had followed him for blocks, going from H. Ave., down to C. St. Something about that street made her want to protect it more. "Protection explosion!" She sent off two bomb shaped blasts at him, knocking him back. He just missed destroying two neighboring houses.  
"Uh-uh-uh," He taunted her, slamming his large knee into her abdomen.  
"Mmm...." She grimaced, falling to her knees.  
"Oh, poor princess," He spat, ramming his elbow into her back.  
She laid on the pavement, pain momentarily paralyzing her.  
A few neighbor boys, curious on what was happening, stopped in their walking as soon as they saw Paucitymon standing over TADAHmon. "Hey, look at this," Cody, a boy with an odd crew cut, very short brown hair with blonde streaks on the side, exclaimed, pointing to Paucitymon.  
"Geez, he's huge!" Little Cody, a short boy with short black hair, gulped. He had earned the nickname of Little Cody by the third boy in the group, Zachary, to avoid confusion among the two.  
"Look at her." The other boy with them, Zac, was blonde haired with blue eyes and a somewhat short build. He pointed to TADAHmon.  
"Get out of.... here, guys!" She panted, struggling to stand.  
Paucitymon grinned and grabbed Cody. As soon as he had him in his grasp, he grinned. "Didn't your ma ever teach you it was rude to point, boy?"  
Cody abruptly started rummaging through his pockets. Little Cody and Zac did the same, till all three of them pulled out similar brown colored D-3s. "Go!" They yelled together.  
Three Digimon ran out onto the street: Floramon, Elecmon, and Demidevimon, and stared at Paucitymon.  
"Do it!" The two Codys exclaimed together.  
"Ok! Elecmon digivolve to... Leomon!"  
"Demidevimon digivolve to..... Devimon!"  
"You keep Paucitymon busy! I'm going to help TADAHmon!" Floramon told them.  
"Ok. You ready, Devimon?" Leomon asked.  
"Yeah! Nightmare fang!" He attacked by biting Paucitymon on the wrist, causing him to drop Cody.  
Leomon quickly ran ahead and caught him before he could hit the pavement. "Fist of the beast king!" He yelled, and, holding out his free hand, shot out an orange beam. The face of a lion appeared in it just before it hit Paucitymon. It didn't do much damage.  
"Tiny tumble!"  
"Ah!" Leomon was able to leap out of the way, clumsily, but Devimon got trampled by the rolling 'Mon.  
"Oh, no!" Floramon exclaimed. "Come on, TADAHmon! You have to get up! You have to help us defeat him!"  
Zac ran up to her. "Is there any way we can help her? You are right, we do need her help."  
"Well...." She thought this over, then nodded. "I could give her some of my energy! That would help, I'm sure!"  
"Alright, go ahead," He urged, watching Paucitymon continue his rampage onto the next street, Willow. "Oh, man!" He exclaimed under his breath, looking up and down C. St. Flames erupted from all of the houses, and explosions were frequently audible. "Come on!" He pressed, unable to look away from the breath-taking scene.  
"Ok." Floramon took a deep breath, and the two digimon glowed yellow as she transferred her energy to TADAHmon.  
Finally, her eyes fluttered opened, and she remembered what had happened. "Where is he?!" She demanded, sitting up slowly. A loud explosion rocked them. "Never mind," She said, suddenly running towards the sound. She ran all the way to Parkway, following the trail of charred, sizzling messes of what used to be homes to many people.  
Finally, she spotted him on N. 8th St. "This is it. Do or die time." She sighed, exhaling deeply, out of breath from running for so long. She stopped Paucitymon just before he could start to destroy yet another home.  
"Thank God." Leomon, who had followed him, sighed loudly.  
"Let's work together on this," TADAHmon urged, facing Paucitymon.  
"Ok," Leomon agreed.  
"Angel blast!" She slapped her hands together, then held them apart, her thumbs and pointer fingers touching. A deep, buzzing, blue beam shot out of her hands, but Paucitymon dodged it easily. In the process, he slammed into two more houses, causing them to collapse.  
"Ok! Fist of the beast king!" Leomon tried yet again. "Little Cody, get out of here!" He had turned in time to see his partner staring up at Paucitymon, wide eyed.  
"Ehehehe." Paucitymon smirked. "Tiny tumble!" Leomon and TADAHmon easily dodged him, but now he was barreling towards Little Cody, who was paralyzed with fear.  
Before Leomon could do anything, TADAHmon lept nimbly from the street to the sidewalk, grabbing Little Cody, then jumped back out onto the street, missing Paucitymon just by a few inches. "He's fine," She commented to Leomon, still holding the shaky young boy in her arms. "Just take him and go."  
"But--"  
"I'll take of Paucitymon. You just go!"  
"Oh... Ok." Leomon nodded reluctantly, and ran off, Little Cody in his arms.  
"Protection explosion!" She ran towards him, releasing the bombs.   
He fell off of his feet- momentarily. "That actually hurt! Not!" He exclaimed. "Tiny tumble!" He rolled right into her.  
She fell back, and shook her head, dazed.  
"You know, you are an amazing creature. I never imagined a human could last out in a battle against a Digimon for so long," He commented.  
"What do you mean?" She asked, steading herself.  
"You'll know soon enough. Let us finish this! Tiny Tumble!"  
"Angel blast!" The blasts hit him while he was spinning, and she kept firing it until she noticed his data floating upward. "Thank.... God...." She murmured, fainting then.  
  
Takato: Uh, that leaves alot of questions unanswered! Next time, Pekin faces the after-effects of this large battle, and many families are left finding new places to live... 


	20. DOOL 21

Ch 21  
  
Takato: Last time, TADAHmon stopped Paucitymon from destroying all of Pekin, but now, in the after-affects, who knows what will happen in this tiny town!!?? And how many times are we gonna hafta capitalize the TADAH in TADAHmon anyway...?  
  
Scene number: 1  
Date: May 28, 2003 {Wednesday}  
Time: 10:08 p.m.  
Place: Kroger's parking lot.  
  
Spikeymon tried to stay awake, but she kept nodding off. "Where are you, TADAHmon.... Amy....?" She murmured, half asleep.  
Davis slowly took a deep breath, and woke up. His whole body was aching. Luckily, nothing was broken. "Amy?" He whispered, confused and dazed. He had hit his head fairly hard on the pavement when Paucitymon landed on him, and now, many memories filled his mind, mostly of Veemon; the first time he met Veemon and helped him to Digivolve to Flamedramon; the time that he had Digivolved to Exveemon to save Davis; and the last memory Davis had with him, when he was deleted because of Davis' nonbelief in his powers. "Oh, my gosh. Veemon. I remember. I do." He felt a piece of fabric brush against his hand, and he picked it up. The simple fabric composing his ribbon was orange and blue colored. He stared at it, and then smiled a little, placing it in his pocket.  
  
Scene number: 2  
Date: May 28th, 2003  
Time: 10:15 p.m.  
Place: The end of Willow St., where the battle between TADAHmon and Paucitymon had finally ended.   
  
TADAHmon carefully stood up, almost totally out of it. She had just woke up from her faint just a few minutes ago, and was trying to walk back to Krogers. Halfway there, however, she fell to her knees. "Oh..." She felt dizzy and weak. "I gotta..." She muttered, crawling toward the corner of Sheridan St. on her hands and knees, wincing at the feel of the gritty gravel under her.  
*~Half an hour later*~  
She had finally made it back to Krogers, and fainted in the street yet again, in front of the once-great store. A dull glow subsided from around her, and her clothing turned back to normal and her hair was once again in the ponytail: Amy!  
Davis, noticing the glow from not too far away, painfully stood up and walked over to her. "Amy?" He gasped and, picking her limp body up, helped her out of the street.  
She groaned a little, and stirred.  
"Shh, it's ok," He whispered, laying her down on the asphalt parking lot. His eyes widened slightly as he noticed her scabbed knees and elbows, cuts and bruises all over her body as a result of that battle. "Man, you'd think she was one of the Digimon involved in a tough battle." He blinked in the light of the fires still burning bright from the street. He leaned over her, and wrapped his arms around her, certain that she'd want him to look for her grandparents.  
*~Next day*~  
Davis found the Mitchells in a Red Cross hut that had been placed close to all of the destruction after a few hours of alternating between carrying Amy, and resting. Spikeymon had awoke, and followed them slowly, exhausted, through the rubble of what used to be gorgeous houses. Amy woke up after one of the nurses had waved some smelling salts under her nose. She looked down at all of her bruises and cuts and raised her eyebrows. "What happened, and why can't I remember last night?" She thought. "I remember... Davis tackling me out of the way, and... he was underneath Paucitymon, but... I can't remember anything else."  
Dr. Smith, who had come all the way from Springfield to help with all of the injured people, had checked her out just a few minutes earlier. Although he said she'd be hurting for a while, and would need some rest, she'd be ok in a couple of days.  
Now, they had to wonder where they'd be sleeping at that night. Their house, along with many others, was completely destroyed.The governor of Illinois had declared the whole city of Pekin a disaster site, so money and supplies were donated to the state of Illinois by President Bush, but still, many people were left hurt and homeless; in need of homes and medical help. "Let's go talk to the Red Cross people. Maybe they know a place we can stay at," Mrs. Mitchell suggested. So the Mitchells went to one of the workers, and waited as she finished helping a few people who, also, were wondering where they'd be able to stay. "Can you help us? We need a place to stay." Mrs. Mitchell cleared her throat, to attract the attention of the woman.  
She looked up, and blinked her blue eyes, then twirled her red hair around her thumb, thinking. "Well, the rich people in Peoria are offering their homes to others, during this time... Until the people can get back on their feet... Perhaps you could stay with one of them for awhile... I suppose you have no money?"  
"No. We weren't able to save anything from our house," Mr. Mitchell answered.  
"Well, this would be the best choice for you then. I know; a friend of mine called me up, and offered her house. Her family is very nice. If you want to stay with them, they will make you welcome. Here's the address; just visit them and see if the house fits you, ok?" She smiled thinly, her young face looking tired and stressed out.  
"Ok, thank you." Mrs. Mitchell took the address and put it in the pocket of her yellow sweater and turned to her husband. "Well, what do you say? Should we try it?"  
"What do we have to lose?" Mr. Mitchell answered.  
Amy got into the car, moving slowly because of her various aches. "Well, what is this?" She thought numbly to herself. "The second move I've had in six months? Ugh..."  
*~An hour later*~  
The owners of the house, the Hendersons, had agreed to the Mitchells living with them, until they could save enough money to get an apartment. The family was obviously rich, because their house was just a little smaller than a mansion. Nice, expensive furniture decorated the many rooms, and the rooms were spotless.  
Davis and Spikeymon looked around in awe. "Wow..." She murmured.  
Amy rolled her eyes at the two, and sat down on the couch, by her grandma and grandpa. She struggled to remember what had happened the night before. "Hmm. Would Spikeymon know? I guess she might..." She sighed, thinking of different things of hers that had been destroyed last night. The destruction was incredible. Every house in a five or six block radius was totally destroyed. It was amazing that more people weren't killed, but there were more injuries than fatalities. Her thinking was interrupted by her falling asleep.  
  
Takato: Next time, Amy gets a visit from a dream Transfusional. 


	21. DOOL 22

Ch 22  
  
Takato: Last time, the Mitchells found a place to live.  
  
Scene number: 1  
Date: May 29, 2003. {Thursday}   
Time: 4:30 p.m.  
Place: June's apartment.  
  
Since they lived in Peoria now, Davis had called June to tell her, and when they had finished discussing what street the Henderson's mansion was on, she told him that they weren't too far from where she lived. "Really?"  
"Yes," She answered. "I have to go to work now, but why don't you and Amy come over tomorrow?"  
"Hey, I'd like that. Let me ask her..." That was yesterday. Now, the two teens were standing outside of June's apartment, waiting. She had told them that she'd be a little late coming back from Mcdonalds, because they were short a few people and they needed her to running the cash register and take people's orders a little longer.  
She finally arrived at 5, and let them in. "Sorry about that, guys, it got quite hectic."  
"That's ok," Amy answered, sitting down on the small chair that June had inherited from her parents. She still had various bruises all over her slightly tanned face and hands, and her arms were slightly scarred with cuts, and her legs also were scarred, but most of them had healed or grew unnoticable by then. She gazed around the room, noticing Davis' Nintendo 64 system in the corner. He had given it to June when they were split up. It was fairly obvious that June hadn't even touched it, other than to place it in the corner. A pile of games were next to it.  
Davis' eyes also had lighted onto it. "Anyone wanna play?" He inquired, looking over the game cartridges.  
"Sure!" Amy agreed, moving off of the couch and sitting next to him.  
They had three paddles, so June could play also. The two on the floor looked up at her expectantly. "Oh... Ok." She agreed reluctantly. She truly didn't care for Nintendo, and was kind of tired after the longer shift at work, but she didn't want to just sit there and watch the two of them play.  
After Davis briefly explained the controls to June, they started to play Super Smash Brothers. Davis chose to control Link; Amy chose Samus; June chose Pikachu. Early off, Pikachu was knocked off of the platform on Peach's Castle. However, she fell onto the moving platforms and was able to save herself by jumping back onto the regular, un-moving platforms.  
After the timer ran out, and Davis was declared the victor, Amy rolled her eyes. "How did you do that? Link couldn't beat Samus!"  
"He just did!" Davis exclaimed, grinning.  
"Oh, it was a fluke!" Amy answered, smiling.  
"Nuh-uh! You want a re-match?"  
"Sure, any time!"  
Davis laughed. "You couldn't beat me at all."  
"Oh, yeah?" Her energy got the best of her, and she reached behind her and grabbed a pillow off of June's floor, and smacked him with it.  
"Hey!" Another pillow was behind her so he reached around her, recieving a few more hits, and grabbed it, then slammed her with it.   
"What are you doing?" June demanded, trying to protest, standing up between the two teens holding these two somewhat large pillows. They grinned and hit her with the pillows. "Oh, you've asked for it now!" She exclaimed, running into her bedroom off of the living room.  
The two paused for a second, and then continued hitting each other with the pillows.  
June ran back in, and joined the fight with her own pillow.  
A few minutes later, they finally tired of it, and sat around in the chair and on the couch. "What are we, teenage girls?" June wondered, laughing a little, slightly sarcastic.  
"Yeah..." Davis answered thoughtfully, and the two girls looked at him in surprise. "Err... I mean, you two are!"  
The girls snickered, and he blushed a little. "Yeah, that was a classic movie scene," Amy commented to June.  
"Yup." June laughed a little, looking around the room. The three burst pillows were... all around, but nothing had been broke, luckily.  
  
  
Scene number: 2  
Date: May 29, 2003  
Time: 5:45 p.m.  
Place: Sora's apartment.  
  
"What's happening with Kari and T.K.?" Sora asked Tai. The two had walked from school together, to her apartment and was now just relaxing, and drinking sodas, talking.  
"Oh, they're... They go out sometimes. Not very often, but I know they're probably interested."  
"Hmm. Interesting." Sora nodded, and kissed him lightly on the lips. He was sitting on this chair, and she was in his lap.  
"How's Mimi?" Tai inquired.  
"Ok. I think she is sort of sad because her and Michael just couldn't make a long distance relationship work."  
"Oh... Well, maybe they'll have another chance at it later."  
"Yeah, it's possible. She truly liked him. Who knows? Maybe she'll go back to New York when she can."  
"Yup, anything is possible." He smiled and, leaning over, kissed her on the lips.  
  
  
Scene number: 3  
Date: May 30th, 2003  
Time: 12:30 a.m.  
Place: Amy's bedroom, in the Henderson's house.  
  
Amy hadn't had too much sleep last night, still getting used to the odd full-sized guest bed that she was allowed to sleep in, so tonight she fell asleep quickly. In the time that she had slept last night, she had a terrible nightmare where Paucitymon returned and tried to destroy Peoria, like he did Pekin.   
Yet again, she started dreaming:  
She was in her very dark bedroom, with a dresser, a bed, a bedside table, her desk, and a bookcase filling it. It was obviously night-time, she could tell, as she looked out the window at the neighbor's very bright outside light shining over the green grass in the yard. "Oh... This is... C. St..." She realized as she looked out at the neighboring houses. She ran her trembling hands over her arms, and sighed. "How could this be?" She slowly turned around and looked around the shadow-filled room. "My room..." She ran her hands across the drapes that her mom had gotten her for her fifteeth birthday, and sighed. She was overwhelmed, and sat on her bed. The stinging smell of smoke reached her, and she instantly stood up, wide-eyed. "That's karosene gas..." She recognized the smell easily because they had karosene heaters that they used to warm the basement in the winter. "I don't think this is real... But I have to get out of here..." As she felt across the wall, the smoke poured in through the crack under her door. Finally, she reached the door, but fell to the floor, gasping for breath. "Oh..." The floor and door felt hot to the touch, and already her carpet was singed. "Ugh... Heaven help me..." She murmured, weakly, sprawling out on the old blue carpet, gasping.  
"Ha! I can help you," She heard, and looking up, stared into Paucitymon's red eyes, glowing cruelly.  
"Oh, no..." She tried to crawl backwards, but the door was blocking her way. She could tell by the cackling and odd noises that the flames were already licking at the wooden door; it'd only be a matter of time that it'd be in her room.  
"Oh, yes!" He picked her up and, opening the nearest window and blasting the screen away, threw her out of it.  
"Uh..." She panted, almost relieved to be able to breath in air again, but yet she was suspicious as to why Paucitymon had helped her. "Why?" She mumbled, her face buried into the green, dewey grass.  
"Do you think I could kill you while the place we were in was on fire? Yeah, right! Hah!" Paucitymon exclaimed, before landing by her. He grabbed her by the neck and held her high up, and then started to apply pressure, strangling her.   
She struggled a little, trying so hard to get out, to get lose. She kicked, and struggled some more but he was just too strong. "Help..." She suddenly sat up in bed, gasping. "Oh, my gosh..." She wiped the tears out of her eyes and panted a little, shaking her head. "Another bad dream?" She took a deep breath and sighed, looking down at Spikeymon, who was sleeping at the foot of her bed.  
  
Takato: Next time, Matt learns some things that are interesting. 


	22. DOOL 23

Ch 23  
  
Takato: Last time, Amy almost got killed in her dream state, but woke up just in time.   
  
Scene number: 1  
Date: May 30, 2003  
Time: 7:10 p.m.  
Place: A business near Cape Canaveral.  
  
Matt had gotten a part-time job as a helper in a building near Cape Canaveral. He was supposed to clean up around the place after most of the workers left. Meaning, he was a janitor. He wasn't the only janitor, though, because the building he swept up was very large, so there were two or three others helping him.   
As he went to take a five minute break before finishing his work and heading back to the small abandoned alley he had made his home for the time being while he saved money to buy a small apartment he had his eye on, a friend of his motioned him over.  
"Hey, Matt. You've mentioned Digimon to me before..." The man started, then ran his hands through his blonde hair, thinking for a minute, then pulled out a newspaper section. "Looky here. Apparently, a Digimon thing attacked the little town of Pekin a couple days ago. I used to live in Illinois, and my family sends me a section from the paper, Journal Star, every once in a while if they think I'll be interested in it." When he finished speaking, he handed the section to the younger man and pointed to an article on the front page. Written in bold letters was: "Large Digimon attacks small town."   
As Matt eagerly read it, he noticed the town name, and his eyes narrowed slightly. The more he read, the more he wondered if June had gotten injured in it. Finally, he got to the end of the headline and handed it back to Marc and mumbling, "Bye," quickly, he left to finish his work.  
Pumpkinmon watched on from a window, shaking his head. "Hmm. I wonder..." He disappeared and reappeared in a different place of the building, and spied there for awhile. The other two janitors walked around, doing their routine chores. The longer he stayed in one spot, the more transparent he looked, so finally Pumpkinmon just disappeared for good.  
  
Scene number: 2   
Date: May 30, 2003  
Time: 8:00 p.m.  
Place: Rebecca's {Joe's girlfriend from college} apartment.  
  
"That last test was kind of hard..." Rebecca commented, as she stuck the key in the lock to her door.   
Before they could enter the apartment, though, they were slammed into the door. "What the--" Joe started, before turning over and looking up. A large white colored humanoid was in front of them; his clothes, armor and skin were all white and it was almost too difficult on the eyes to even look at him. He was average human height, about 5'6'' and maybe 130 pounds, or so.  
"Ah!" Gomamon, who had followed them up to her apartment, ran nearer and glanced over at Joe. "You ok, Joe?"  
"Yes, I'm fine. I guess you should Digivolve before he hurts anyone."   
"Is that all you Digimon who are Digidestined's partners can ever do? What a bunch of weaklings! You all have to cheat and use the powers of the Digivolving and such to win! How pathetic!" The more angry he got, the powerful he got, and the more powerful he got, the bigger he got, until he busted the roof of the apartment building completely out. Now he stood at 8'5''.   
"Oh, boy." Gomamon sighed and started to glow. "Gomamon digivolve to... Ikkakumon! Harpoon torpedo!" Three of the slightly small torpedoes burst out of the horn on his head, blasting into the Digimon's hard hide.  
"Wait, let me see what his stats are before you continue!" Joe exclaimed, holding his Digivice up. "Snowdramon. Ultimate level. Caution on his Snowmen dance and Snow Melee attacks... Maybe you should try to Digivolve to Ultimate!"  
Ikkakumon nodded, and glanced around the destroyed complex. So many apartment houses had been destroyed lately, because of these battles. How the Transfusionals kept coming to Earth, he'd never know, and he wished that the battles could be held in the Digiworld, because battles naturally belonged there, but what was a sea creature to do? His bright blue eyes narrowed as he glared at Snowdramon.  
"Ooh, I'm so scared. You shoot three pitiful little torpedoes at me, and then you point a Digivice at me. Could it get any worse?" He was obviously being sarcastic, and proved it as he kicked Ikkakumon back into a wall, causing debri and such to go everywhere, with his very powerful legs. It was then that Joe noticed his shoes had weird looking toes, like they were made of metal or copper or something. And the symbol of Reliability was stamped on them, as well. Tai had told him the story of the Transfusionals, but Joe supposed that maybe he wasn't one of the "Proven Digidestined." Now, however, he knew better.  
"Ugh!" Ikkakumon exclaimed, trying to stand up again. Debri covered him, and he was forced to sneeze, which caused his torpedoes to shoot off prematurely, hitting everything but Snowdramon. More debri fell from the roof, walls, and everywhere! until Ikkakumon stopped sneezing. "Oops..." He mumbled, wide eyed.  
Joe was fairly wide eyed behind his large glasses, as well. "Uh... Maybe you should Digivolve now..."  
"Yeah... Ikkakumon digivolve to... Zudamon!" The powerful sea turtle swung his hammer around, ready for this battle now.   
"Ooh, an Ultimate! Yet again, using the power of Digivolving to try to get an advantage. Like that frightens me!" Snowdramon growled, and held his arms out to his sides, two beads appearing in each of his palms. As he slapped his hands together, the beads forged together, forming one large, white, circlish bead. "Snow melee!" He screamed, tossing the bead at the slow-moving Zudamon. The bead struck Zudamon, and burst apart as ice collected around him, freezing most of him to the spot.  
Some of the right side of his body wasn't frozen, though, and he held the hammer in his right hand, so he quickly started chipping out of the ice, hopeful to get out before Snowdramon could try to ready his next attack. "Vulcan's hammer!" He mumbled over and over, under his breath.   
As more of the ice chipped away, Zudamon suddenly looked up to see Snowdramon in front of him. "Hello, there. Trying to free yourself? It's impossible." His voice was as warm as Alaska. Snowdramon rolled his eyes and held his hand in front of Zudamon's face, ready to freeze that part of his body, too.  
During this, Rebecca had been silent, watching the battle unfold in stunned silence. She hadn't seen anything like it before in her life. As she leaned against a nearly destroyed wall, she frowned, as the ice demon raised his hand nearer to Zudamon's skull. A movement caught her attention, and she watched in surprise as Joe snuck behind Snowdramon, then raised his Digivice up to him. A strong beam flew out of it, stiking Snowdramon in the back.  
The large Digimon growled, then turned around, his eyes almost savage with rage. As he walked closer, Joe trembled but held his ground, staring up at Snowdramon. The white bodied creature's eyes glinted red. "Mistakes, mistakes. Even your dear Digivice couldn't help you now, boy!" The pure hatred of it all made him feel stronger. He was the type that hated everything, looking at the simplest thing with a scorn of disapproval.  
"Joe!" Zudamon thought, not wanting to attract Snowdramon's attention again. As he watched Snowdramon step closer to Joe, he chiseled away at the ice harder with his strong hammer, hoping to free himself in time... in time! The ice fell to the floor at a rapid rate, breaking apart, and melting into a frozen slush of a mess on the tiles. As soon as his left arm was free, he was able to break through the rest of the ice quickly, and slammed his hammer into Snowdramon's large back, freeing a cornered Joe.  
Snowdramon's very spine vibrated from the impact. "Eh... Not too bad, for a Digivolve-required Digimon..." He grumbled, standing up to his full height yet again. "But!" He tried to kick Zudamon, who instinctively reached out and grabbed the Digimon by the leg, knocking him off-balance.  
"What do you think now?" Zudamon inquired, powerfully knocking him off of his feet and onto his back. Speedily, he pulled his hammer out again. "Vulcan's hammer!" He slammed it into Snowdramon's stomach, leaving a large hole.  
"What a surprise..." Snowdramon claimed, chuckling over his own delete.  
"What a sick creature," Rebecca commented, as the final bits of data scattered.   
Only the shoes were left, floating in front of Joe until they scattered into data and reformed into his white ribbon.  
  
Scene number: 3  
Date: May 31, 2001  
Time: 12:00 p.m.  
Place: A small diner-like place  
  
Since Yolei and Ken had broke up, she had been going out with a boy, Ric; she didn't like him that much, but it was more of a way to get back at Ken for the way he had been treating her before they broke up. Besides, Ken had started going out with Tifanny.  
She looked over her menu, across the restuarant, peeking at Ken and Tifanny, sitting only a half a room away, but since they had broken up, she felt like it was half a world. A half a world... How far apart they were, in spirit, when they broke up. And they still were so far. How cruel, seeing him sitting with her. Why did they have to come to the same restuarant? Was it some torture that fate and God had caused her to go through on purpose? Was it hurting him as much as it was her? Destiny.... It could be so evil at times. As evil as Malomyotismon. Finally, Yolei placed her menu back on the table, and chose to ignore Ken and Tifanny. She started eating her food quickly, wanting desperately to just pay up and leave!  
At their table, Ken was slowly watching Yolei, thinking to himself about the events that had led up to their splitting. Tifanny, as much as this was annoying her, decided to ignore him like he was ignoring her. Finally, she just got up, and, tossing some money on the table to pay for her meal, left, rolling her eyes.  
Yolei watched this with very observant eyes, as Ken watched Tifanny for a little bit as she exitted the establishment, and then as he followed her at a slow pace. "Hmm..." She mumbled, running her hands through her purple hair.  
Ric also had viewed this with interested icy blue eyes, then turned to view Yolei's reaction. Noticing a slightly thoughtful look on her face, he sighed.  
Outside the restuarant, Ken also sighed. He hadn't bothered to follow Tifanny. Why should he?... As the warm wind blew across his face and whipped his shortish blue hair over his face, he stopped leaning against the walls of the building, and left for his apartment, seeing no reason to stick around.  
  
Takato: Next time, Ch 24! *groans* That's lame!  
  
Well, that's the one thing we know that will be next time!  
  
Takato: *Rolls his eyes* 


	23. DOOL 24

Ch 24  
  
Takato: Last time, Joe and Zudamon destroyed Snowdramon, winning his white ribbon!!  
  
Scene number: 1  
Date: May 31, 2003  
Time: 2:45 p.m.  
Place: Kroger's parking lot in Pekin.  
  
Spikeymon had left the Henderson's, needing to think. She had assured Amy that she would be ok, so the teen let her go. Ever since Amy had Transfused, Spikeymon had remembered many things about her partner that she had chosen to forget. She now planned to make herself remember these things, no matter how long it would take. The only logical place she could think to go to was where Amy Transfused for the first time- Kroger's. So, she left at 2 p.m. on the dot; she didn't reach her target until fourty-five minutes later, however. It was a long walk from Peoria to Pekin, and her small paws got quite tired. "Wish I was a winged Digimon..." She panted, laying down on the cold cemented parking lot. When she left slightly rested, and had her breath back, she stared up at the ruins of the houses around. Many were just burnt out shells, that Paucitymon had left behind on that fatal day not so long ago. Construction crews were uncertain on what to do with the area; should they rebuild houses, or...? No work had been done on the streets at all, so much of the debri and insulation pieces were still laying around. The smell of scorched leather and gas was almost overwhelming Spikeymon. "Why did I return?" She wondered, almost feeling faint. "To remember!" She acknowledged, and revived. "Ok...." She sat behind the partially destroyed brick wall on the side of the abandoned building, so that the fumes didn't reach her. As she leaned against it, and rested her mind, a steady breeze blew around her, brushing her spikes all around. "Hmm...." As she held her breath, she remembered back to when Amy was five. They had just met, while the little girl was at kindergarden. What luck, kindergarden was the only grade she had spent not home schooled.  
"So you are Spikeymon?" Young Amy had asked, in a low voice, trying not to attract the attention of anyone else.  
"Yes... I'm a Digimon." Young Spikeymon had stared up at her with young, clear green eyes. Since then, Spikeymon's eyes had dulled slightly as she grew older, and got more experience in battles and such. Granted, Amy had changed alot, too, because of the battles.  
"Can you help me? I lost my ring." Young Amy's Mom had allowed her to wear a birthstone ring that day, and already the little girl had lost the cherished jewelry. She had been looking for it, when, instead, she discovered Spikeymon sitting by the field behind the school.  
"Ok," Spikeymon had agreed readily. The two had continued to search in the gravel areas around the building, until Young Amy suddenly called to Spikeymon, who joined her in front of the school.  
"Look!" She had whispered, pointing down to her ring that was seeable through some gravel because it was glowing.  
"Don't touch it," Spikeymon had warned.  
But, the little girl couldn't refuse, and as she had reached down and touched it, then placed it on her finger, the glow had subsided from the ring and circled her body.   
As Spikeymon watched on, unable to do anything, not knowing what to do, a voice had whispered to her. "In the eighteenth year, it shall be finished.... In the sixteenth year, it shall truly begin.... Do not fear the consequences.... Just remember..." Before it could finish, the voice had faded.  
As the memory ended, she stood up on her slightly weak paws. "What does it mean?" She asked herself over and over. "Maybe it meant when Amy was eighteen... But.... Well... Yes. She is sixteen now. And she transfused..... So the sixteenth year, it shall truly begin.... and in the eighteenth year, it shall be finished..... But remember what? That voice must have been TADAHmon... What could she have meant!? I fear that this Transfusional business is going to be totally unexpected on how it ends... Oh, no! Well, if.... it ends when she is eighteen... years old.... then she may sacrifice herself just to beat them? No..."  
  
Scene number: 2  
Date: May 31, 2003  
Time: 4:30 p.m.  
Place: Henderson's mansion.  
  
After Spikeymon left, Amy had laid in her room, watching some tv. Nothing was on, however, and she soon fell asleep, bored. Sure enough, she was returned to her dream world in Pekin, outside her old home again. "Ugh. Paucitymon?" She yelled, half-expecting, half-fearing him.  
"You called?" He immediately appeared in front of her. "What do you say we finish where we left off?" He immediately grabbed her by the throat.  
"Ahh!" She groaned, struggling against his strong grip. "Not this again!" She thought, as he lifted her up above ground. She closed her eyes against the pressure, as her body went limp from lack of oxygen. Before she could fully go unconcious, however, a pink glow surrounded her, knocking Paucitymon away. "Amy Transfuse to.... TADAHmon!"   
He gasped. "You did it again! How? I don't understand!"  
"Amy's dream world... makes her stronger. You invaded it, so we must destroy you!" TADAHmon's powerful version of Amy's voice answered. "The dream world is off of the sleep world. The sleep is what makes a person stronger, and recharged after a day. I must destroy you for this reason."  
"Will you at least let me tell my story?" He inquired, perfectly calm now.  
"Ok, but I'm watching you." She remained standing, her eyes staring at him intently, marking his every move.  
"When I was deleted by you, I wished I could do things differently but when I arrived here, I was required to kill Amy, because then she wouldn't be able to stop us in the eighteenth year," Paucitymon announced.  
At the mention of the eighteenth year, TADAHmon's eyes flashed angrily. "Protection explosion!" She shot out two large blasts from her hands, that, after heading toward Paucitymon, who was obiously resolved to dying finally, didn't move. They covered him, and when the dust cleared, he was gone. After that, TADAHmon detransfused and Amy slept peacefully for another half an hour. When she woke up, she remembered everything vividly, including the Transfusion. "TADAHmon?" She pondered, blinking. "Oh... Heh." A smile came over her mouth. "The eighteenth year." She laughed impishly to herself, then laid back down. 


	24. DOOL 25

Ch 25  
  
Takato: Last time, Spikeymon went back in time and Amy, with TADAHmon's help destroyed Paucitymon in her dream state.  
  
Scene number: 1  
Date: June 7, 2003  
Time: 4:30 a.m.  
Place: The Digital World.  
  
After a week of not being able to sleep, Ken finally got up out of bed, and sneaking to his computer, which wasn't too far from his bed, called the Digiport up, and, after waking Wormmon up, transported into the Digiworld. As the two walked through the slightly spooky, quiet and dark land, Wormmon whimpered, scared of the dark.  
Ken slowed down once the moon was covered by a cloud, and stood still, waiting for it to pass, so that the moon could shine down and light their way again.   
"Ken? Why are we here?" Wormmon whispered.  
"I'm not sure, Wormmon... Just felt like being here..." was the vague answer. Finally, the moon shone down again, and the two continued walking through a rugged plain. It was hard to keep a sure foot here, being that the ground was so uneven, and Wormmon was having quite a difficulty with it. When they approached a very tall mountain, Ken picked Wormmon up and, placing him on his head, started to climb the mountain. "Hold on, Wormmon."  
"Ken? Why are we doing this?" Wormmon asked, his voice quaking with fear.  
Ken offered no answer, as he struggled to keep his footing on the slippery mountain side. After a few more minutes of climbing, he had reached a little cliff, and, after resting for only a couple minutes, started to climb again.  
"Ken? Wouldn't it be better for me to Digivolve before we go any further? Please?" Wormmon begged. Again, there was no answer, so Wormmon closed his eyes, and sighed. "What's up with Ken?" He thought. He opened his eyes just in time to see his partner's grip loosening on the mountain side. "Ken!" He exclaimed. Before the word fully exitted the little worm's lips, the two started to fall. Wormmon didn't remember anything more after yelling Ken's name.  
Ken fell to the cliff below, and hit his head on the rocky ground, then fell unconcious.  
A little later, Wormmon woke up with Hawkmon leaning over him.   
"It's about time you woke up. You had us worried," Hawkmon announced.   
Wormmon glanced around, looking for Ken, and saw Yolei standing by Ken, trying to wake him up. "How did you two know where to go?"  
"Let's just say, Yolei sensed something was wrong," Hawkmon answered.  
"Women's intuition." Yolei smiled slightly, still trying to wake Ken up. Finally, he grimaced and opened his eyes. Yolei sighed in relief and helped him to sit up.  
"How do you feel, Ken?" Wormmon wondered.  
"Ugh." He rubbed his head, and sighed. "What happened?"  
"Watch it!" Hawkmon yelled suddenly, tackling Yolei, knocking her to the ground. A large blast exploded against the cliff, just missing the Digidestined, and Yolei, Ken, Hawkmon and Wormmon fell to the ground below.  
"Well, this day is starting out great..." Yolei murmured, standing up. Another blast blew over them, missing them by so much.  
"You're a lousy shot!" Another voice yelled out, obviously scolding someone else.  
"So are you!" A second voice, answering the first, exclaimed. "I'll prove I'm a better shot than you against the Digidestined!"  
"No, I will!"  
"Won't!"  
"Will!"  
"Just fight them!" The second voice growled, exasperated.  
"Fine!" The first Digimon revealed himself, a very large humanoid type, with a robe covering her body. Diamond carats covered the simple black robe, and the emblems of Love and Sincerity were on the robe. Long red, with pink highlighted, hair flowed down onto the robe, the very ends of her long hair brushing against the ground.  
"Uh..." Yolei paused for just a single second, then held her D-3 out to her. "'Caratmon. Ultimate level. Not much is known about this one. Watch out for her Carat scratch.' Uh, let's just leave," She suggested, not wanting to kill off an 'innocent' Digimon. "Digivolve, Hawkmon."  
"Ok," He agreed. "Hawkmon digivolve to.... Aquilamon!" The impressive eagle-like Digimon spread his wings, and waited patiently for Yolei, Ken and Wormmon to climb onto his back, keeping his eyes on Caratmon. It seemed like she was just watching, but he could see she had her hand up, with her pointer finger and thumb extended, like she was motioning to someone.  
Yolei, Ken and Wormmon climbed up onto Aquilamon's back, and the bird started to fly off, but then Caratmon put her hand down, and another Digimon tackled them, knocking Aquilamon to the ground, and Yolei, Ken and Wormmon off of him.  
"Ugh." Yolei held her D-3 up to this new Digimon, "'Desolatemon. A Champion level. This Digimon forms a lethal team with his sister, Caratmon. His attacks are Desolate blaster and Desolation.'"  
  
Ch 26 comin' soon... 


	25. DOOL 26

Ch 26  
  
Takato: Last time, Ken went to the Digiworld, needing to clear his head, and decided to mountain climb for awhile. He couldn't do it though, and fell off the mountain and into unconciousness. Yolei helped him, and then the two were attacked by two more Transfusionals, Caratmon and Desolatemon.  
  
  
Scene number: 1  
Date: June 7th, 2003.  
Time: 6:00 a.m.  
Place: The Digiworld.  
  
Wormmon decided to start the fight, before the evil Digimon before him could try to hurt Yolei or Ken. "Wormmon Digivolve to.... Stingmon! Stinging strike!" A green, glowing beam shot out of his knuckles as he flew toward Desolatemon.  
The large Desolatemon quickly moved away, and Caratmon punched Stingmon right in the face.  
"Ok... You don't punch like a girl..." Stingmon announced, wiping his mouth.  
"Dang straight," Caratmon answered, squinting evilly at him.  
"Desolate blaster!" A large blast blew out of Desolatemon's large hands, heading right for Stingmon.  
"Watch it!" Ken called.  
"Help me, Aquilamon," Stingmon ordered hastily, just dodging the blaster by an inch.  
Aquilamon glanced at Yolei, and waited for her to agree. "Please, Yolei?"  
"Uh..." She wavered a little. "I don't know, Aquilamon. They are real life creatures..."  
"Real life evil creatures," Ken told her, his attention off of the battle.  
Just then, Stingmon was struck by the Desolate blaster, and slammed into the mountain. An avalance of rocks fell over him, and Ken gasped, his face twisted in torment, certain that his friend was gone. Again.  
"Stingmon!" He yelled, running to the mountain-side, trying to move some of the large rocks off of where his partner was.  
"Oh, a lone one waiting to be destroyed," Caratmon smirked to Desolatemon. "It's your job, you kill him."  
"Ok!" Desolatemon agreed all too readily, then jumped over towards Ken. "Desolate..."  
"Yolei!" Aquilamon exclaimed.   
"Stinging strike!" Suddenly the rocks shattered and Stingmon flew out from amongst them, stabbing his beam through Desolatemon's abdomen.  
"Stingmon! You're ok!" Ken exclaimed, a couple tears of happiness dripping down his face.  
"Yes, Ken," Stingmon answered, watching as Desolatemon slowly deleted.  
"No, Desolatemon!" Caratmon exclaimed as her brother slowly deleted. She fell to her knees, crying like a small child. "Why, why, why?" Her torment changed to anger as her eyes looked up, at Stingmon, the perpetrator, the one responsible for her only brother's death. "You..." She yelled, in an echo-filled tone, suddenly running at them, full-force. "Carat scratch!" The sharp diamonds ejected from her robe, blasting into Stingmon, knocking him yet again into the debri-covered ground around the mountain. He then Dedigivolved into Leafmon, and she smirked, turning to Aquilamon. "You're next, Bird! Carat scratch!" More of the slicing-and-dicing diamonds shot off of her robe, but Aquilamon dodged it.  
"Wing blast!" Red blasts shot out of his wings as he flew above Caratmon, doing an aerial assault. The blasts shot all around Caratmon, but she held her robe over her body and somehow whenever the blasts got near the tough material, they would all disappear. "Oh!" Aquilamon grunted in anxiety.  
"Just keep trying!" Yolei urged, as Ken ran to the mountain to retrieve Leafmon.  
"I will, you can be sure of it, Yolei!" Aquilamon answered, but just then Caratmon rammed into him, knocking him out of the air.   
"Carat scratch!" Many of the diamonds shot out of the robe, and entered Aquilamon's body, leaving him bloody and sore. She snickered and landed on her feet, by Aquilamon.  
"Leave him alone!" Yolei screamed, running to them. "Leave him alone! Aquilamon!" She had had enough. Although she didn't want to delete another Digimon, if Caratmon was going to try to destroy her friend, she had no choice. It became a neccessity. Why, when the worlds could be so peaceful, more killing had to go on? But if it was needed to protect the good, innocent and pure, so be it! "Aquilaaaaaaaaaaamon!" She screamed again, the final a echoing.  
"Yolei..." The bird murmured. "I didn't think you'd ever finish that a..." When he bothered to open his eyes, he realized he was shining. He didn't feel the pain now, no, he felt a warm sensation as power from Yolei's Digivice surged through him. "Aquilamon... Digivolve... to.... Silphymon!"   
The familiar eagle-like, masked creature was such a relief to Yolei's eyes, she almost forgot about what might have been if Aquilamon hadn't Digivolved. Almost. "Oh, Silphymon..."  
"It's ok, Yolei. I'll get her reunited with her brother, now," Silphymon announced.  
"Oh, that's so sweet," Caratmon mimicked a sob. "Not!" She suddenly kicked Silphymon in the mouth and, landing a couple feet away from him, attacked once more. "Carat scratch!"   
He speedily took to the air, and continuously dodged the diamonds as she continuously released them. "I can do this... I can!" He thought to himself, as his wings slowly got tired. "Uhm... I gotta end this!" He turned to her, and waited until she sent another set of diamonds out. After dodging those, he held his arms out. "Static shock!" He put his hands together and separated them, and then combined them again, till he finally released a large white-ish beam.  
Caratmon had worn herself out from all the diamonds she had sent out, so she didn't have time to dodge it. As her data scattered, a whispering voice that sounded slightly like her's murmured, "I'll see you soon, Desolatemon..."  
Now that that was over, Yolei glanced around and fell to her knees, tired. So tired. The battle had been so stressful, and tiring. And it was so early in the morning. She stood up as Silphymon Dedigivolved, though, and ran just far enough to catch poor, worn out, Pururumon.   
The little pink Digimon had fallen asleep as soon as he had Dedigivolved, so she just held him and didn't say anything. It had been so long since he had a tough battle. They hadn't really fought like this since Malomyotismon.  
Ken walked over to her, holding the sleeping Leafmon in his arms. "Yolei..." He paused, and seemed to be thinking about something. "Uhm.. I'm sorry... For the fights we had. And... everything else."  
She stared at him, surprise in her eyes. "It's ok, Ken. Everyone fights sometimes. The important thing is if the people involved can get past it..." She looked down. "So, I'm sorry too."  
He smiled at her, sighing in relief. "Thanks for coming here, Yolei. I couldn't have fought this battle without you."  
She returned his smile, her tiredness forgotten for a little bit.   
Just then, a black colored ribbon fell onto Pururumon, and a red and pink ribbon fell onto Leafmon. The two teens glanced down at the ribbons, amazed. "Uh, I think that's mine." Ken reached out, slightly timidly, and took the black piece of fabric.  
"Yeah, and that's mine." Yolei also reached out and took the red and pink ribbon, then stifled a yawn. "I think... I'll go home now."  
"Ok. Good night, Yolei." Ken smiled as the sun started to rise behind Yolei.  
She blinked and smiled, too, as she left through the nearest Digiport.  
  
DOOL 27 coming... So was that long enough? ^_^ 


	26. Ch 27

DOOL 27- Last time, Ken and Yolei destroyed their Transfusionals and gained their ribbons.  
  
It has been two weeks since Caratmon and Desolatemon was destroyed by Yolei and Ken, and since then, the two had been more friendlier to each other. But now our attention turns to young Cody Hida. The year since the deletion of Malomyotismon has been well for this one, obviously. He is slightly taller, and seems as tense as ever, with his kendo teachings especially. His short black bangs whip across his forehead as he does one last pose, with his kendo stick held straight out in front of him, as though he was striking the death blow to his invisible enemy.  
Armidillomon watches on, impressed, as Cody finishes his practices and then sneaks back into the apartment building. "I think Cody could almost handle a Digimon battle all by himself, with his kendo stick!" The Rookie thought to himself, then smiled.   
Cody's Grandpa still insisted on giving the boy lessons, although in the year that had passed, he had learned almost everything that he needed to learn. Yet, Cody was agreeable. He knew with practice, and practice only, his skill would better itself. Now, though, he needed to run an errand for his mom, so he placed the kendo stick carefully on the ground, and walked to Yolei's father's shop. When he arrived, the sun was just starting to set, so he knew he had to hurry if he was going to make it back in time for bed. After grabbing the milk, and few other things that Mrs. Hida had asked him to get, he walked up to the counter where Yolei's father had costumers pay. His black eyes flashed respectively as Mr. Inoue waited on another costumer, and then turned to him.  
"Hello, there, Cody. How can we help you today?"   
"Hello; this is all we need for tonight," Cody answered, handing the items to him.  
"Ok!" Mr. Inoue nodded, and then exchanged the items for some of Cody's yen.  
"Thank you," Cody murmured, bowing politely, then left. He walked quickly, as now the sun was just a small sliver of warm orange color in the sky. Purple and red mixed in with the orange as the last few minutes of sunlight lasted. Even Cody had to pause, just for a minute, outside of his house to watch this sunset. Usually he wasn't out when the sun set, but he watched this one and then went inside.  
"Thank you, Cody." His mom took the groceries from him, and walked off to the kitchen part of the house. "You may do what you please until supper is done, Cody."   
"Thank you, Mom." He walked into his slightly small bedroom and started work on his homework.  
Twenty-five minutes later, Mrs. Hida stepped up to Cody's bedroom door and knocked on it. "Cody? Dinner's ready." No answer. "Cody?" She knocked a little louder, thinking he was sound asleep. No answer yet again. Worried, she opened Cody's door and peeked in. "Cody!" He wasn't in the room.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
A small light filters across a barren desert. The only thing to be seen for miles is sand... Thick, yellow sand... No trees, no plants, not even a cactus! No, wait. What's over there? A small opening in the sand, just large enough for a boy of Cody's age to get into. Izzy could probably fit too. Down below the sand is a dungeon that only two Digimon know of. They have lay in wait for many, many years, until the sand around them could be swept away; they have been buried alive because of it for many decades. When they were younger, they were walking along, looking for a place called "Digi-dice" which was supposed to be a healing place, with many treasures. They got lost, and found themself in a scorching desert. No matter how much they walked, the sand covered place just continued... and continued... and continued... Until one day, when a sand storm started. It was ravage, and lasted for at least five days. Although the two Digimon fought against it, it soon overpowered them because they were weakened from all the walking they had done to try to escape, anyhow. They were soon covered in sand, and then as it continued, the covering over them got deeper, and impossible to remove on their own. Now however, they are free... Free to wreak havoc in their greed-filled ways.  
In the dungeon that these two have created with their psychic powers to convert the areas around them, they stand, plotting what to do next.  
As light filters in through gaps in the sand, and reveals different parts of the dungeon, we see two familiar Digidestined, shackled to the wall. Cody and Izzy.... Tentomon and Armidillomon are nowhere to be seen. Shadows cover the two Digimon, and make them impossible to see. "It was a good plan, my friend, I must admit..." One of the two Digimon announce.  
"Yes. Yes. Of course it was," The second answered, rubbing his hands together in an excited way.  
"Now what will we do?" The two lean over, looking at a piece of paper spread out over the table in front of them, reading directions carefully. "Ok..." Digimon #1 started to whisper into Digimon #2's ear, and then walks into the light, staring at Cody and Izzy. His green eyes glint evilly as his long, white hair with yellow streaks in it whip across his back. A simple robe covered his humanoid body, and the Knowledge/Reliability emblem was stitched into the back. "You think you are intelligent, hmm? You won't think so once our plan starts..."  
"Heh, heh," Digimon #2 chuckled, also walking into the light. He also was a humanoid, and the only differences between him and Digimon #1 was that his plain yellow hair was shorter, the split ends brushing against his shoulders and his robe had just the Knowledge emblem on it.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Izzy..." Tentomon groaned weakly from another, smaller dungeon that the evil Digimon had created to hold him and Armidillomon, who was still knocked out. 


	27. Ch 28

DOOL 29  
  
Last time, Puidramon and Myadramon proved to be a couple of fools, and Tentomon and Armadillomon already have a plan to get out...  
  
Puidramon groaned and laid down on the floor of the dungeon. Yet again, he had to sleep in here. How weird was it, that his partner's psychic powers were more developed than his? He couldn't transport anything anywhere, but his partner Mon could bring a bed into his dungeon? It made his blood boil. "Tomorrow, I'm going to sleep in that dungeon with the bed, and..." His speech stopped abruptly as he fell asleep.  
After hearing this, Tentomon glanced over at Armadillomon, who nodded. It seemed their plan was going to work out perfectly. Now they'd just have to wait. Now that it seemed like the plan was going to work, Armadillomon was having difficulties getting to sleep, and he couldn't toss or turn either, being chained up to the wall. "I wonder if Cody is ok. I suppose he is. Just twenty four hours more, and we'll be out of here…"  
  
_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
The next day, Puidramon approached his partner in crime after yet another uncomfortable night of sleep. "You are going to sleep in the Digimon's dungeon, and I'm gonna sleep in here, understand? I think it'd be better if I kept an eye on the humans. I don't want you to mess this up and accidentally release them or something."  
"Well, ok, brother. Good. At least the Digimon'll talk… These two, you can't get a peep out of them," Myadramon answered, motioning to Cody and Izzy, who was watching them intently.  
"That's because they're gagged!"  
"Oh. Hey, you never did tell me what dense meant. And how do you spell it?"  
Puidramon sighed and left the dungeon, with Myadramon following him, waiting for an answer.  
Cody rolled his eyes. These silly Digimon, almost every Digimon they had fought was stupid or weak, or both. Oh, well. Made it easier to beat them, hmm? He still didn't like destroying innocent Digimon, and these two seemed too ridiculous to pull something too dangerous. Oh, well. He started wondering why anyone hadn't looked for them, then remembered that these Digimon had physic powers and could put a barrier around the area so no one could see it. He had seen them do it just last night, when they thought he was asleep. Obviously they had done it so other wild Digimon couldn't find them. "They might be tougher to beat than I thought… I mean, I've never fought a psychic Digimon… and it's been awhile since we battled anyway. But I can't worry about this right now. I have to think of an escape plan," Cody decided.  
  
_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
That night, Tentomon and Armadillomon watched as Puidramon left and Myadramon entered. Now, envision a split screen. On one side of it, you see Puidramon enter the dungeon with Izzy and Cody in it, and looks at the King sized bed, which is basically beckoning him. On the other side, Myadramon is looking around his dungeon. As Myadramon's eyes start to glow, Puidramon takes a running leap at his bed. Just as Puidramon flies above it, the bed disappears and he lands, hard, on the floor of the dungeon. "Agh, Myadramon!" He moaned. Sure enough, the other Transfusional was lying on the bed in the Digimon dungeon.  
"My powers are sooo cool," He commented, staring at Tentomon and Armadillomon.  
"Yeah, they are!" Armadillomon answered, trying to start a conversation to ensure that the plan would work.   
"Are you a Mega?" Tentomon asked.  
"No. An Ultimate. I wish to be a Mega soon. My partner, Puidramon, is an Ultimate too."  
"You're a Transfusional?"  
"Yes. That's why we captured you. The boss commanded us, and everyone knows you can't cross the boss," He answered, then chuckled at his rhyme.  
Tentomon nodded. "Well, while we're here, we might as well get as much information about the boss as we can," He thought. "Who is this boss?"  
"No one really knows. He hides in the shadows a lot. My partner might know. I'm not allowed to see the boss. He decided that I was too stupid to be in the same room with him," He growled, his voice suddenly becoming dark and dreary-sounding.  
"Oh." Tentomon sensed that this Digimon might feel hate for his boss.   
Armadillomon felt sympathy for the Digimon that was their captor, but the plan had to work. "Hey, my shackles are a little uncomfortable. Could you remove them?"  
"I dunno…"  
"Just the ones around our necks, please?" He begged.  
"Ok." The Transfusional's eyes started glowing, and the shackles and chains around Tentomon and Armadillomon's necks disappeared.  
"Thanks," The two good Digimon responded, stretching their necks around.  
"I wish I wasn't an evil Digimon. Ya know, it seems good always wins. If one good thing doesn't win, another will take it's place and on and on till us evil things are gone for good." Myadramon laid on his back and looked up the ceiling of the dungeon, pondering this. "But if I become good, then I'll be deleted by the boss."  
"What if we help you?" Armadillomon's sympathy level was rising.  
Tentomon glanced at him in surprise. This wasn't part of the plan.   
"You would?"  
"Sure. Why not? Now… Will you release us from these chains?"  
"Eh, I guess. But I'm not sure about you helping me. I will think it over. But I will release you from the shackles for a while." His eyes glowed and the shackles fell to the ground.  
"Whew," Armadillomon sighed, shaking his paws around. He then jumped up onto the bed next to Myadramon.  
Tentomon stared at him, then motioned to the exit. "Come on, we can escape now!" He whispered.  
"Nuh uh. Myadramon, do you want to help us get out of here? And we'll help you too."  
"No one will be helping anyone!" Puidramon suddenly appeared and glared at them. "Myadramon, how could you be so stupid? I should've left you with the gagged humans. Then they couldn't talk you into something stupid." Suddenly he leapt at Myadramon and grabbed him by the collar of his robe, dragging him up to the wall of the dungeon. "If you even try to make me look bad to the boss, I will delete you myself! Do you understand?"  
Myadramon sucked in a deep breath and released it. "Mya Psy Beam!" His eyes flashed, and a yellow beam shot out of them, hitting Puidramon just hard enough to make him release Myadramon.   
"Darn you!" He yelled, leaping at Myadramon again.  
Myadramon dodged, and Puidramon blasted through the wall of the dungeon, showing the larger dungeon with Cody and Izzy.  
"Izzy!" Tentomon exclaimed, flying into the dungeon. "Electro shocker!" The small electric blast shot out and blasted against the chains that were holding the Digidestined.  
As their arms were freed, Cody and Izzy pulled the gags off.   
"Should we let them fight or…" Armadillomon watched as Myadramon teleported, and then slammed his fists onto the small of his so-called partner's back.  
"Better stop them. Digi-armor energize!" Cody yelled, holding the Digiegg of knowledge up.  
"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to… Digmon! The Dig of Intelligence!" He held his large drills up and stared at the two Digimon, then rammed them, separating them with the drills.  
"Whoa!" Myadramon gasped. "Watch it!" He backed off, and stared at Digmon.  
"Are you two going to keep fighting, or will I be the one to delete you both?" A voice suddenly yelled.  
"Boss?! Ah. No! We'll… we'll be peaceful," Puidramon promised nervously.  
"And if you even think of helping the Digidestined, I swear, I will delete you quicker than you can say my name." A cold wind blew through the two dungeons at these words.  
"Ooh…" Myadramon glanced pathetically at Digmon, and his eyes started to glow as chains reappeared around Digmon and Tentomon's necks, arms and legs. "Sorry, my brother. I just… got carried away." He turned back to Puidramon.  
"Yes, and now the boss is mad at us! Now you give me that bed and I'll forgive you," Puidramon ordered.   
"Well, ok…" Myadramon slumped down against the side of the dungeon as his partner left, using his psychic powers to drag the bed behind him.   
As soon as Puidramon passed, the part of the wall that had been destroyed was fixed. 


	28. DOOL 29

Ch 30  
  
Cody silently watched as Puidramon slept on the comfortable bed. "Ok, so if we keep pressuring these Transfusionals, they'll eventually fight each other again..." He glanced down at his free arms and sighed. "He's so stupid, he forgot to reshackle Izzy and I up before going to sleep." He solemnly reached into the pockets of his grey pants and pulled out his D-3. After typing as silently as possible, he then remembered that sending an e-mail out to Yolei, or anyone, for that matter, wouldn't work since the two Transfusionals had a shield around the dungeons. Sighing in defeat, he placed the D-3 back in his pockets and glanced around the darkened place. Suddenly impulse engulfed him, and he grabbed the shackles around his ankles. As he tried to pry the metal apart, he tried to keep as quiet as possible, so as not to wake the peacefully sleeping Puidramon. "I wonder what these shackles are made of," he whispered, after finally giving up, unable to pull them apart.  
"Maybe Digitron metal?" Izzy questioned in a tone just barely above a whisper.   
"Hmm?" Cody considered this, his dark eyes thoughtfully glancing around. "Oh, yeah... But I have nothing that could break it," He admitted after searching his pockets once more.  
"Hmm, neither do I," Izzy muttered after doing his own search.   
In the other dungeon, the other Digimon also were contemplating on how to manage their escape. Digmon hadn't dedigivolved, but since his neck was chained yet again to the wall, he couldn't move enough to drill at the shackles. He had tried to move his face to the side to attack the shackles around his neck, but couldn't.  
Tentomon watched him squirm for about half an hour, trying to think of his own way out. He was distracted suddenly by the feel of fingers on his talons, and then suddenly his shackles broke and he was totally free. He flew around, looking for whatever freed him, but saw no one.  
"Hey, I'm free!" Digmon whispered, relieved, and dedigivolved.  
"Yes, so am I, but who did it?"  
"Wasn't me!" Armadillomon answered.  
"Wasn't me, either," Myadramon's voice broke into their thoughts. The two digimon gaped at him until he laughed a little and wriggled his fingers around, holding his hands up. "I'm not going to shackle you back up. What the boss does know doesn't hurt him, right? Uh, no, I said that wrong." Groaning, he rolled his yellow eyes. "Well, I sure you two know what I mean. I hope so, anyway, I have no clue." He paused, then spoke again. "My partner is the real evil one. I don't know why I was put in this plan. Just because I'm a Transfusional doesn't mean I'm evil. Well, let's not waste any more time talking. Here." He squinted suddenly and a door appeared, slightly ajar. "That's the way into the other dungeon. You know what? I'm gonna go with you. But how... Hmm. I know!" Suddenly he glowed and transfused into a small butterfly. He landed on Armadillomon's ear and waited patiently.  
Armadillomon shrugged at Tentomon and walked through the door. As soon as he noticed Cody and Izzy in the shadowy corner, he held his claw up to his mouth in a shushing way.  
Cody nodded and watched silently as Armadillomon steathily snuck closer to them.   
"Hey, Tentomon!" he whispered, "Tentomon!"   
Finally the bug digimon peeked through the door and stared at him. "What?!"  
"Use your Electro shocker to blast these shackles," Armadillomon whispered, rolling his eyes.  
"Ok." Tentomon flew above the two Digidestined. "Electro shocker!" The electric stream hit the shackles and soon started to dent them.  
"Almost..." Armadillomon murmured, watching closely as the shackles around their ankles melted from the friction that his attack was causing. "Ok, there!" The shackles broke in two and Cody and Izzy were released.  
"Gee," Cody mumbled, rubbing his sore ankles.  
"Let's get out of here!" Tentomon exclaimed.  
"We can use Digmon to escape," Cody thought and pulled out the knowledge digiegg again. "Digiarmor energize!"  
"Armadillomon armor digivolve to... Digmon! The drill of intelligence!"  
"Drill us out of here, Digmon!" Cody ordered.  
"Ok," Digmon consented and started to dig through the roof of the dungeon, ignoring the dust and debri that rapidly showered down on him.  
"Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon!" The large, blue, four-winged bug waited for Izzy and Cody to climb onto him before flying up the dark tunnel that Digmon was creating. "Hold on tight, you two!" he yelled to Izzy and Cody as some of the dust fell on them.  
"Maybe we should have waited till he was done drilling?!" Cody yelled.  
"... Oops!" was the only answer.  
"Ok, we're almost there, I see some light!" Digmon yelled.  
"Good!" Kabuterimon answered, blowing at some dust that had collected around his nose. "Ah- ah- ah..."   
"Oh, hold it!" Digmon growled, hoping that Kabuterimon wouldn't sneeze.  
"I can't! Achooooo!" He released a large sneeze, causing more dust and debri to scatter.  
"Ah, man!" Digmon groaned, then continued with the drilling.  
"Sorry," Kabuterimon apologized sheepishly.  
"I'll need a bath now!" Digmon acknowledged.  
"We all will. We have been held captive for a few days now, you know!" Kabuterimon answered wearily.  
"True," Digmon grumbled, then smiled and relaxed as the remainder of the dirt roof crumbled and sun light poured down on them. "There we go!" Dedigivolving, he landed on Kabuterimon's back and rested as the bug flew them the rest of the way out of the dungeon.  
Before they got very far, however, a large blast came out of no where, knocking Kabuterimon to the ground. "Where do you think you're going?" Puidramon growled, standing just inches away from the hole that they had escaped from.  
"Everyone ok?" Cody inquired, standing up.   
"Yes," Izzy and Armadillomon chorused.   
Kabuterimon didn't offer an answer, glaring at Puidramon. Suddenly he started glowing. "Kabuterimon digivolve to... Megakabuterimon!" This red, large beetle hovered over Puidramon, considerably bigger than him.  
Puidramon stared, wide eyed, at him before his eyes narrowed and a confident smirk appeared on his face. "Oh, an opponent. Finally."  
It was about then that Armadillomon noticed Myadramon standing, dejected, behind his brother, his shoulders slumped.  
"What are you doing, you lame excuse for a digimon?! I know you released these digimon! You attack the Armadillomon, NOW!" Puidramon roared at Myadramon.  
Myadramon sighed and mumbled halfheartedly, then faced Armadillomon. "Digivolve," he ordered, his voice cracking half-way through.  
Armadillomon glanced up at Cody, who shrugged. "O-ok." Gulping, he started to glow. "Armadillomon digivolve to... Ankylomon!" This shelled Digimon stared at Myadramon. "Are you sure about this?"  
"Yes. Just let's get this over with. Mya psy beam!" he yelled, sending off the yellow beam that he had used on his brother not too long ago.  
Ankylomon, however, dodged it.  
Not too far off, Megakabuterimon attacked Puidramon. "Horn buster!" He tried to pick him up by scraping his horn under the psychic digimon, but Puidramon leapt up, and landed on the other side of Megakabuterimon, facing his back.  
"Pui laser!" He held his hands out, and a large, white beam blasted out of it. "Yah!"  
Megakabuterimon turned, but before he could defend himself, it engulfed him.  
Izzy gasped. "Meg-Megakabuterimon?" His black eyes were troubled, but he trusted that his friend would be ok.  
In the other battle occuring at this point in time, Ankylomon attacked Myadramon by ramming into him with his shell. "Hard shell!"  
"Augh, Mya psy wave!" A stronger version of the beam hit Ankylomon and made him feel dizzy, susceptible to attack.  
"Watch it!" Cody yelled suddenly, but it was too late.   
Myadramon released his beam, and turned in regret, not wanting to see the affect it would have. "I'm sorry."  
Ankylomon started to delete after the beam impacted with his body.  
"No! Ankylomon!" Cody yelled. Ignoring everything, he leaned over what remained of Ankylomon, and tried to hide his crying. "Don't..."  
"Cody..." Ankylomon murmured, fighting the numb feeling that was expanding through him as more of his body disappeared.  
  
Ah, that is right down evil of me to leave it here, eh? *giggles and grins* Sorryyyy. DOOL 31 coming soon. *giggles again* 


	29. DOOL 30

DOOL 31  
  
Cody eyed his friend as, suddenly, Ankylomon started to glow. He wasn't sure if this was the final stage of deletion or what, but suddenly a wild hope passed through him.  
"Ankylomon digivolve to... Shakkoumon!" The large being stared down at Cody. "It's not that easy to get rid of me, Cody."  
"Thankfully," Cody answered, wiping his eyes, ashamed.  
He floated over to Myadramon, who had turned to gape. "Now, my friend, again, are you sure?"  
Myadramon blinked and stepped away fearfully. "Uh..."  
Meanwhile, finally the dust cleared and Megakabuterimon stood, slightly weary, dusty from the impact of Puidramon's attack. "Yah! Horn buster!" Megakabuterimon was able to pick Puidramon up with his large red horn this time, and tossed him.  
Puidramon was able to regain his footing, and floated in air. This shocked him. He had just been watching his brother being intimidated by that large, floating teapot or whatever, and now he was feeling intimidated by this large, red beetle with a massive horn. "Augh! I hate this! You stupid boss! Why did I ever agree! I should've known better!" he screamed, still floating in the sky. He eyed Megakabuterimon, who looked a lot smaller from this high up.  
"What did you say, you disrespectful servant!?" The boss' voice came out of no where, and shot through Puidramon like an arrow.  
"I-I..." Puidramon stuttered, then suddenly an invisible beam came out of no where and hit him, knocking him to the ground. He landed with a shuddering thud that caused even Shakkoumon, who was watching, to tremble a little.  
"Oh, Puidramon!" Myadramon gasped, running to his partner. He pulled him out of the indented ground, and stared at his bruised face.  
The boss spoke up again. "You two are no longer needed. Good-bye."   
A similar invisible beam hit Myadramon, and, after dropping Puidramon, he fell to the ground and, almost simutanously, the two digimon deleted.  
Shakkoumon and Megakabuterimon dedigivolved and eyed the area where Puidramon and Myadramon was at.  
"Look," Cody murmured a couple minutes later, breaking the eery silence. He picked up his white and yellow ribbon and watched as Izzy picked up his plain yellow ribbon.  
"More importantly, look!" Armadillomon breathed, pointing to the two digieggs that had appeared after the two boys stepped away from the area. One digiegg was plain yellow, and the other was yellow and white striped. "I guess these are Puidramon's and Myadramon's."  
"That's correct," a female spoke up.  
"Uh?!" Tentomon stared at her.  
"I'm Metalseadramon A.M. Heh, don't look so surprised, Mr. Tentomon."  
"Mr. Tentomon?" Armadillomon snickered a little until he noticed ... oh geez, I can't say Tentomon glared at him, how in the world could he glare at anyone with those eyes!? Tentomon just ruined my story! Ok, deep breath, we can still do this... until he noticed that Tentomon was staring at him. "Ok, I'll stop," he chuckled.  
"Heh. Well, anyhow. I was the one that released you two," Metalseadramon A.M. announced.  
"But how? They had a force around the dungeons that made them seem invisible," Cody spoke up.  
"Well, yes, but I penetrated it. Us Angel Modes have our ways," she announced, flapping her wings with a grin. "But anyhow. I also decided that it would be best if these two remained here to help in the fight with the boss so I brought them back. I have that power, partially, you know."  
"Uh, no, we don't know," Izzy started to protest, but the angel in the cream colored dress was already gone.  
  
  
  
Ok, let's recap a little, eh? Wait, lemme get my list... Alright.  
  
- The only digidestined that has not recieved their ribbon is Kari. So that means that only two more battles are ahead.  
- Davis still lives in Illinois, and still has amnesia. Likewise, Veemon is still deleted.  
- Matt is still in Florida.   
  
Well, this is a very short recap cause that up there are the only large things I could think of. *sigh* Time to return to my character... Ok, this is like a year and a half after the above battle.  
  
  
I sat in front of my desk, rubbing my eyes. College wasn't fun at all... These tests were getting harder by the day. I still lived with my grandparents, who had found an affordable house in Morton. Luckily, the money that we had gotten when our city was called a disaster area helped pay for it, and we'd probably be able to pay the house off completely by the time my grandparents were a hundred. Ok, I'm kidding. I know, that was bad.  
Spikeymon rushed into my room suddenly and jumped up onto my bed. "Hi."  
I turned around in my chair and eyed her. "You're hyper today." Again.  
"Yup." She rubbed her paw over her spikes, and then grabbed the remote. "Ok if I watch some t.v.?"  
"Yeah, just keep it down," I grumbled, turning back to the book I was trying to study from. About an hour passed, and I noticed that Spikeymon was being quiet, too quiet. I turned and looked at her, realizing that she was reading the captioning with the sound muted. I grinned. I used to do the same thing when I was fifteen. I guess she picked it up from me.  
Just as I was about to take a break, Grandma yelled at me. "Amy! Davie is here!"   
"Please don't call me Davie, Mrs. Mitchell!" I heard him beg as he walked into my room.  
"Ok, Davie!" she called back.  
I laughed, knowing she was just doing it to annoy him. In the time that he had lived with us, he and Grandma grew something of a bond, I suppose. "Hi," I commented and closed my book, spinning the chair so it could face him while he sat on my bed.  
"Hey." He was fiddling with a piece of paper in his hands.  
"What's that?"  
"An invitation..."  
"To?" This was getting ridiculous.   
"Uh, well, a wedding..."  
"Who's getting married?" I demanded, curious now.  
He waved the paper a little more and then handed it to me, watching as I opened it.  
My eyebrows rose instantly and he started laughing at the look on my face. "What language is this!?"   
"Japanese. Obviously, another thing I forgot. I needed June to interpret it."  
"Ah..." I skimmed the letter, and then looked up, ultimately confused. "Ok, so who's getting married?"  
"Uh, June told me that it was two kids I knew when we lived in Japan... I forget their names." He looked embarrassed as he ran his hands through his ever-spikey reddish-brown hair.  
"How did they even get your address?" I thought outloud, tapping the corner of the invite on my lips. "Well, I guess they could've done an Internet search... Hmm. Interesting." I handed the invite back to him and eyed the t.v. for a minute until he spoke again.  
"Well, I want to go, and I want you to come with me."  
"What!?"  
  
*giggles a little and shakes her head* Anyone wanna guess who, who, who is getting married?  
  
T-mon: You sounded like an owl, owl, owl.  
  
Oh, I know, know, know! Eh, DOOL 32 coming... 


	30. 31

DOOL 32.  
  
I- I can't believe it. I'm clutching the arm rests for dear life. My knuckles are dead white, and this stupid plane isn't even off the ground yet. Why did I agree to this? Why did my boyfriend have to have a second life that existed in Japan, and why did these, what, uh, Tai Kamiya and Sora- geez, how do you say this?- Takenouchi people have to get married? Ok, I have no problem with that, per se, but why did Davis have to invite me?! I mean, I've never been on a plane before. I've never even been out of Illinois.  
"Uh, Amy?" he spoke up, sitting next to me in the window seat. They had decided since I was a new flier maybe it'd be best if I sat on the aisle seat where I couldn't look out the window.  
"Yes?" I gasped.  
He wordlessly pointed to the arm rest, and I glanced down, realizing that my fingers were wrapped around his hand that was resting on it, and that I was squeezing his hand more than the arm rest.   
"Ooh, sorry." I moved my hand and chuckled weakly. I nervously ran my hand through my shiny brownish-red hair and sighed, then moved my hand to my mouth, biting down on a nail.  
"Listen, just relax, alright?" He grabbed my hand and held it before I could find something else to do with it. My other hand was still clasping the left arm rest unrelentingly.  
I just eyed him and tried to relax. My thoughts soon wandered to... plane crashes! AGH! Ok, take a breath. If I keep thinking like this, I'll just dart down that aisle and leave this plane behind for good... Hmm, that sounds good... But I can't leave Davis. I promised.  
"Here, take your walkman. Maybe that can relax you," he suggested, handing me the small black radio with earphones.  
"Thanks," I squeaked, and turned the radio on as he rolled his eyes at me. As the slightly staticky familiar music soothed me, I leaned back and thought of a story I had been writing. I always had a way of working out the scenes by daydreaming. It was a good technique that worked for me. As my daydreams turned to real dreams, I slept soundly, all fears of the airplane disappearing as I dreamt of peaceful things.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Hi, Davis!" June greeted us as soon as we escaped the mob of people that had lined up to depart the airplane. We had to take two airplanes because June wanted to get to Japan just a little sooner than us.  
"Hi, June." He looked around the airport and then blinked. "Where are we staying?"  
"Well, I'm staying at the Kamiya's. You two can choose between ... Well, honestly, the Kamiyas have no more room, so you both'll have to stay at Sora's house."  
We nodded and followed her as she led us to a car that was waiting in front of the terminal.  
"I borrowed this from the Kamiyas so I could drive you two to the Takenouchi's apartment."  
We nodded again and got into the car, Davis sat in the passenger's seat next to his sister and I in the back. "Don't forget to fasten your seatbelt, Amy, you know how June drives," Davis announced, in the process of fastening his own.  
I grinned and fastened mine as we drove off. I wonder what the apartment looks like. Things in Japan look similar, yet very different to things in America. For one things, most of the homes around were apartments. That was obvious. We drove past different buildings with signs written in Japanese and I shrugged and sighed. This would be a very interesting day.  
When we arrived at the apartment, June just dropped us off and then left to return to the Kamiya's apartment. "Hmm, I wonder why she didn't come in with us," I commented as we walked to the stairs with our suitcases. What, no elevators? Geez.  
"I dunno..." Davis walked slightly ahead of me, looking at the apartment doors as we passed them. "Here we go." He motioned with his one free hand to the door at the end of the hall. A name plate was on the door, "Takenouchi."  
"They put name plates on their doors?" I inquired quietly.  
He shrugged, nodded and then knocked.  
A girl with long red hair answered the door, and stared at Davis momentarily. "Davis! It's been so long!" she exclaimed, motioning us into the apartment.  
"Uh... Yeah." It was obvious he had no clue as to who she was, from his blank stare to him rubbing his arm in nervousness. If June stayed, maybe she could've helped us through this awkwardness.  
The red-head turned and smiled at me. "Hi, I'm Sora."  
"Uhm," I cleared my throat and attempted a smile, too, "I'm Amy." I'm guessing June told everyone that Davis has amnesia, but I'm uncertain. Uh, Sora? This would be the bride then?  
"Come on, I'll show you two where you're going to sleep." Sora led us out of the doorway and into the living room. "Davis, do you mind sleeping on the couch?" She motioned to the nice white couch. "It's comfortable enough."  
He nodded. "That's fine."  
"Amy, did you bring a sleeping bag?"  
I shook my head. "Was I supposed to?"  
"No. I'm just trying to think of a place for you to sleep."   
While she was thinking this over, I noticed when someone entered the apartment and wondered who this would turn out to be. A somewhat short girl about Davis' age, probably, with long brown hair that streamed down past her shoulders. I eyed her clothes. Jeans and a pink shirt. Hmm.  
"Davis!" she exclaimed suddenly and ran to my boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.  
I raised my eyebrows and stared at them. What the heck is this?!  
Sora turned, also, and smiled a little. "Hi, Kari."  
"Kari", as she was called, instantly released Davis and turned to Sora. "June told us that he had arrived! I just needed to see him. I'm so glad you're ok," she aimed the last comment at him.  
I glanced at him, a thousand questions presenting themselves to me.  
He shrugged at me. "Uh, yeah?"  
She smiled brightly at him and then glanced over at me, then turned her attention back to him. "C'mon, Davis!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the couch.  
I eyed Sora. "Uh, can I talk to you?"  
She nodded, mystified. "Sure." She followed me into the kitchen, which was close enough to the living room that I could keep an eye on Kari.  
"What is going on here? Who is she?" I demanded, pointing to Kari.  
"Huh? Well, that was a friend of Davis' when he used to live here. He used to have the biggest crush on her," Sora gushed, then stopped suddenly, noticing the look on my face. "Oh, but that was so long ago! You know, what has it been, two or three years? I'm no good with exact dates," she confessed, wringing her hands anxiously, wanting to fix the latter comment.  
"Hmm," I grumbled, watching as Kari talked openly to Davis. "Ok, I see." I then walked back into the living room.  
"Hey, I have an idea, why don't we go to the Digital World?" she suggested, not noticing my presence in the room.  
"Oh, that sounds terrific," I answered in a fake-cheery voice, and she glanced at me blankly.  
"I meant just me and him."  
"Oh, my mistake," I answered, pouting, and then pushed her away from him, sitting between them.  
"Uh... What do you think you're doing?" she inquired.  
"Sitting next to my boyfriend, duh!"  
Her eyes widened and her mouth opened. I mean, the look on her face was truly, one hundred percent priceless. She fingered her golden studded earring and sighed.  
"But I'm sure we can still go to the Digital World!" I announced, smiling. Ooh, I was trying so hard to hold in my laughter.  
"Um... sure," she whispered, trying to fight obvious disappointment. I almost felt sorry for her. Almost being the key word.  
Davis just smiled. Of course he didn't remember her. He couldn't remember past the time when he woke up in the hospital. I saw the confusion in his eyes. He didn't know what anything here was. He didn't know Sora, Kari, the Digital World, anything. Even I wasn't sure what the Digital World was, but I had heard of it from Spikeymon...   
Speaking of which, where is my little spike demon? "Hey, Spikey!" I yelled, startling Kari.  
"Yeah?" her voice floated in from Sora's bedroom faintly.  
"What are you doing!?"  
"Trying to get out of your suitcase. Helpppp!"  
I then remembered I had hid her in my suitcase because I was unsure of what the airport would think; with the ever-present securities, I didn't want them to think Spikeymon was a weapon or something. "Oops! Sorry, I forgot!" I eyed Kari and then left the room.  
"So, uh... Kari? That's your name right?" Davis questioned after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.  
"Mm-hmm." She didn't seem phased by the fact that he didn't remember her name.   
"Well... uh... I'd like to go to the Digital World with you."  
"Really?" Her eyes started to shine happily.  
He nodded. "But... uh... if you don't mind, could we bring Amy, too?"  
Some of the happiness slid off her face but she nodded. "Sure," she answered through gritted teeth.  
I came back into the room with a slightly sluggish looking Spikeymon in my arms.   
"Oooooo... Never, ever do that again!" she yelled suddenly, glaring up at me.  
"Sorry," I answered.  
"Hey, Amy, you want to go to the Digital World with us?" Davis inquired, patting Spikeymon on top of her purple head.  
"D.W.!" she exclaimed happily, forgetting her anger instantly.  
I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Sure, Davis." I was quite eager to see this place anyway. I mean, it was the place that the wedding was going to be, right?  
"Can we go right now!?" Spikeymon demanded.  
Kari, Davis and I nodded in agreement.  
"Yay!" She jumped out of my arms and landed in front of a laptop that was on the small wooden desk by the kitchen's door. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"  
"Yo, calm down, S..." I objected wearily.  
"Hey, Davis, do you have your D-3?" Kari wondered, holding out a pink device with some buttons on it.  
"Uh..." He squinted at the device in her hands. "Well, I have something like that, yeah." He pulled out his blue one and held it out to her.  
"Hold it up to the computer, then," she recommended, putting her D-3 back in her pocket.  
"Oh... ok..." He did so, then drew back a little as the computer and the D-3 started to glow.  
Kari smirked at me, then stepped up behind Davis, holding his hand so that it would be steady and hold the device in allignment with the monitor. "Digiport, open!"  
I just glared at her; before I could say anything, we were sucked into the computer.  
  
*giggles* I love it. Anyhow, DOOL 33 coming soon, a'ight? 


	31. 32

DOOL 33.  
  
As soon as we landed on ground, at least I hope it's ground, I opened my eyes and just stared at the land around us. We were in an ice covered field. Ice covered mountains, trees, bushes, everything. Kind of like those winter wonderlands you see in cartoons.  
Spikeymon ran around excitedly, glad to be home. "I'm back, I'm back, finally, I'm back!" my hyper Digimon cheered.  
I just smiled, and then stiffened. I felt like I had seen this place before... But how could that be? "What the heck?" I whispered softly, shivering.  
"You ok?" Davis inquired.  
"Um, yeah. I- I guess I'm just cold..."  
"Oh." He took his jacket off and wrapped it around my shoulders.  
"Thanks... But where did this come from?"  
"I dunno. Guess it just appeared when we arrived here."  
I looked down at my hands and noticed the purple fingerless gloves that had appeared, lacing around my arms. Likewise, purple sandles had taken the place of my regular blue sandles. A blue cross necklace had clapsed around my neck. "Wow, a lot of accessories."  
Kari stood up and turned to Davis. "Here." She held something in her hands, but she was turned away from me, so I couldn't see what it was. When she moved away from him, a pair of goggles was on top of his head. "You used to wear those all the time. June sent 'em to me after you guys moved away."  
He just nodded. "Ok. Uh, thanks." An uncomfortable silence filled a few minutes. "Well, uh, wanna explore?" he asked me.  
"Sure." We walked further into the icy area, and Kari just followed us silently. Suddenly, a blast came out of no where and exploded against the ground, just missing us. "What was that!?" I demanded, startled.  
"A digimon attack?" Spikeymon huddled close to my legs, waiting for this Digimon to reveal itself  
"Yeah... Uh, maybe you should digivolve, Spikey, in case?"  
"Ok... Spikeymon digivolve to... Superspikeymon!" The larger version of Spikeymon eyed the thick wood that we had entered, looking for whatever that had tried to attack us.  
"Hey, wait, I sense it." I pointed to the trees right in front of us, and nodded. "It's in there."  
"Good guess," a low, cold sounding voice hissed, as a tall, dark being jumped from the trees. She wore a black dress with a matching cape that had the Light emblem on it. Her hair was purple, and streamed down her back, brushing against the back of her legs.  
"Jiuwomon. Ultimate level, she's an evil Transfusion with the power to hypnotize her enemies. She'll then paralyze or delete them with her Jiu Claw." Kari frowned and returned her D-3 to its place in her pocket. "I should've let Gatomon come with."  
"I can handle her," Superspikeymon announced confidently, dedigivolving. "Spikeymon warp digivolve to... Superspikeydramon!"  
"Oh, you think you'll have it easy, huh, a mega against a mere ultimate?" Jiuwomon spat, leaping at Superspikeydramon. Her eyes started glowing.  
"Look away!" I yelled.  
Superspikeydramon gasped and closed her eyes before Jiuwomon could hypnotize her. "Turbo spike!" she yelled, releasing her barrage of spikes while Jiuwomon was still standing directly in front of her. When the ice shards and dust cleared, Jiuwomon stood, glaring down at Spikeymon.  
"What happened?" I demanded. It had happened quickly...  
"Your digimon is an easy one to hypnotize." She suddenly held her hand over poor, defenseless Spikeymon. "Jiu claw!" Her hand transformed into a claw as big as Wargreymon's.   
"Spikey!" I yelled, suddenly running forward, tackling the small purple creature, landing hard on the ground with her in my hands. Just then, the large claw slammed into the ground, indenting it. I was pleased to see that, when Jiuwomon's hand returned to normal, the ground sunk around it, and as much as she tried to pull it out, her hand was stuck. I looked down suddenly, realizing that I had grasped onto the cross around my neck. It, and I, were glowing a light blue color. "Amy transfuse to... TADAHmon!"  
"Uh?" For once, Jiuwomon looked shocked, and maybe even a little frightened. "T-TADAHmon?"  
"Oh, you remember me, do you, Jiuwomon? You should, since you were the one that deleted me so long ago!"  
"I was just one of many," she tried to protest.  
"Yes, but you're the only one that's still living, and I plan on changing that!" I yelled, my eyes shining in an angry light.  
"Do you remember this place, TADAHmon? This is where I helped all the other Transfusionals delete you. Now you're going to pay me back, huh? Do you remember? You know, you would've made a good evil Transfusional." She eyed me, trying to determine what kind of affect her words were having on me. "The Boss really had a problem with you, didn't he? I mean, he did sic all of us Transfusionals on you, except for Paucitymon, Puidramon and Myadramon. And do you remember why? Because you would go for them three first, and they were weaker than the rest of us, so you would've been able to delete them before the rest of us could do anything about it. The Boss kind of played favorites, didn't he? First with you, and then with them three. His favorites were the weakest excuses of Transfusionals that I've ever seen!" she screamed suddenly.  
I listened to her speech and just smiled. "I would like to thank you for reminding me of all of that. Now I'm angry enough to finish you off in... oh, I'd say two minutes!" I leapt at her. "Protection explosion!" I released the very powerful beam at her. As soon as it hit her, she fell back, and smirked, her hand now freed from the ground.  
"She... Why didn't that delete her?" Davis inquired, wide eyed.  
I took a deep breath and tried to relax. I needed to delete her before she could try to hypnotize me. "Pro-tect-ion explosion!" I held my hands out to her and winced as an even stronger blast exploded from my palms, engulfing her. I continued blasting until I felt the power in front of me dissipate as she deleted.  
"This... isn't over, TADAHmon... You survived me... Now you have to... survive the Boss..." I closed my eyes against her voice, and de-transfused.  
Kari just stood, staring at me with shock. "A human changing into a digimon? How? I- I..." Her eyes narrowed as she glared at me.   
Davis walked to me and helped me stand as I stumbled a little. "Are you ok?" he whispered, burying his face in my hair.  
I nodded weakly and stood a little steadier, but he stayed behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist. "Davis... look." I turned and pointed to his pocket, which was glowing.  
He reached in and pulled out his vibrating D-3. "What's it doing?" he demanded, his eyes widened. He then noticed that some of the ice on the ground had chipped and melted when Jiuwomon first attacked us, glowing like the D-3. He walked over and reached in- I held my breath a little here-, pulling out a round blue and white striped digiegg. As he clasped it, the glowing and vibrating of D-3 and digiegg ceased. He gasped lightly as the digiegg hatched in his arms and Chibomon hopped out.   
"Davis! Davis! Davis!" the little blue creature exclaimed with a bright smile.  
Davis gasped again and closed his eyes as memories suddenly flooded his mind. "Chibomon." He fell to his knees and hugged Chibomon close to him. "I'm sorry. I should've believed that you could've deleted Daemon."  
"It's ok, Davis. Uh... Davis? I'm having a little... trouble breathing!" Chibomon gasped, trying to breathe.  
"Oh, sorry," he chuckled, lightening his grip on the little guy.  
Kari raised her eyebrow as she picked up a small purple ribbon that none of us had noticed until that very moment. "I guess that was what you needed to help you remember everything, huh?" She smiled flirtingly at him.  
He looked up at her and nodded slightly.   
I knelt next to him and rubbed Chibomon on the top of his head, smiling. "Hi there."  
"Hello." Chibomon returned the smile. "Davis, what's been happening? Do you have any juice for me? I'm hungry!"  
I laughed. "Typical. Spikeymon was like that when she was at that level too." I picked up my sleeping partner and patted her on the head.  
"I think all fresh level digimon are like that. It's just a way of life," Davis commented as we walked towards the Digiport.  
Kari followed us, silently steaming.   
  
Funny how this is coming along pretty well. *rests her hands behind her head and smiles* DOOL 34 coming soon... I might even... No, I will... hit 35 chapters! 


	32. 33

DOOL 34  
  
Later that night, after Kari had finally left with her newly required purple ribbon, Davis and I sat around, drinking sodas and eating some kind of potato chips that I had to do a lot of- silent- searching for. I listened, enraptured, as he told me of when he was the only one brave enough to step forward and battle Malomyotismon. It was almost two o'clock in the morning, and I'd be dead tired during the wedding, but I'd be ok. I'd always stayed up late when I was younger. He had told me of different interesting battles that he had been in, the one where Veemon first went to Flamedramon, then to Raidramon, Magnamon, Exveemon, Paildramon, Imperialdramon, and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. His story was amazing, but mine would be... different. I would tell TADAHmon's story. He finished telling me, and I eyed him, munching on a chip thoughtfully. "Would you want to hear TADAHmon's story?"  
"You know it?" he inquired, reaching for his soda.  
I nodded silently.  
"How did you find out?"  
"I have my ways," was the only answer I'd offer. "Anyway, it was a few decades ago. She was a young rookie, with little to no power." I tapped my fingers against the coffee table in front of us continuously while I continued. "She was found one day by this Boss that Jiuwomon mentioned before TADAHmon deleted her, and he noticed a protentially great power inside of her. He took her under his wing and trained her, but as soon as he stopped training her, she started deleting her Transfusional siblings behind his back, gaining more and more power. Anytime anyone would try to tell on her, they'd meet the same fate as the others. Soon, the Boss found out that she had been making jokes behind his back about destroying him and becoming the Boss, however, and he planned on TADAHmon's deletion. When the time came, she was battling with another Transfusional, and they battled into a dark cave, where the other Transfusionals were waiting. In the battle that ensued, both TADAHmon and the other Transfusional were deleted. After that, Metalseadramon Angel Mode wouldn't allow her into the Ocean land, because she had fought for selfish and evil reasons, so she cursed her to a time of searching for a person to share her powers with. TADAHmon searched for about twenty years before she found me." I paused and closed my eyes, thinking about this. "When she found me, I was five. She had changed, and wasn't so impatient for the strength she had based her life upon and I wasn't strong enough anyhow, and besides, the relentless search for a companion had totally drained TADAHmon's powers, so for the next eleven years, she rested up until the battle against Paucitymon."  
Davis nodded and then smiled, noticing that our digimon had fallen into a blissful world of slumber. "I think we should go to sleep, too."  
I agreed and stood up. "Good night, Davie."  
He groaned but smiled good-naturedly. "Night, Amy." We kissed lightly before I returned to Sora's bedroom.  
  
The next day...  
  
I was right. I was dead tired. I had fallen asleep at about three in the morning, and had to wake up at seven. UGH! I am soooo not a morning person. That's why I schedule most of my college classes in the afternoon if I can.  
Davis, too, isn't a morning person, obviously, as he stumbled into the kitchen with his eyes half closed. In fact, he was so out of it, he almost sat on Mrs. Takenouchi before sitting in the seat next to her. "Sorry," he mumbled, his voice thick with sleep.  
"Geez, what'd you two do, stay up till five in the morning?" Sora questioned, glancing from Davis' half dead face to mine.  
"Close enough. Do you have any Pepsi in this apartment?" I demanded, needing the perk that the soda always gave me.  
"Um, well, we have this," Mrs. Takenouchi commented, passing some other kind of soda at me.   
I saw no caffiene free label, so I quickly opened it and downed some of it without reading what exactly the flavor was. It kind of had a weird flavor, tangy yet sweet with a light aftertaste. "Hmmmm. What kind of soda is this?"  
"Well." Sora shrugged, a small smile on her face. "It's flavored with rice."  
I gagged, "What!?" I hate rice! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh.  
"Well, you didn't think too badly of it."  
I clutched my throat and eyed her. I had told her last night at dinner that I despised rice. Was this some kind of cruel payback?  
"No, seriously. It's just flavored with what most sodas are flavored with, you know, the artificial flavoring stuff."  
"No rice?"  
"No rice." She cackled a little. "You should've seen the look on your face, Amy."  
I just rolled my eyes and drank some more of the soda. It's very cruel to play with a person's mind when they've only had four hours of sleep, don't ya think?  
"Oh, it's almost eight," Sora exclaimed a few minutes later, suddenly losing her cool. "We have to get ready for the- the wedding!"  
My eyes were almost closing at this point, but when she mentioned the time, I suddenly felt wide awake. "Oh, yeah. Um..." I was a little confused on how this wedding was going to go, but before I could ask, the ones that could answer me ran out of the room. I glanced at Davis and elbowed him to wake him up, hiding my laughter as he jumped up, exclaiming "I do!" "Uh, not quite," I responded, then grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.  
  
By eleven, we were dressed and everything, and in the Digital World, by the open field where the wedding was going to be. Sounds romantic, eh? Now we just would have to wait till one. We wouldn't be ready now except that the bride-to-be was all nervous and wanted to get everything done hours early.  
"Sora, if you keep pacing like this, you'll do one of two things," I started, watching her. Have you ever seen someone pace? It was making me nervous and I was just going to watch the ceremony. She paused as I continued, "either you will trip and rip your dress, or you'll pace a hole into this digimon's home, and I don't think he'll be too happy, do you?" Two separate digimon had allowed Tai and Sora to stay in their one room Digi-houses to follow in the silly tradition that the groom shouldn't see the wife before the wedding, or the marriage would be cursed.  
She stopped and took a deep breath. "I guess you're right."  
"Of course I am, now sit down!" I ordered, sitting back in the fold up chair that we had bought for the wedding; since the Digi-houses had no furniture, we had brought a few chairs into them so we could at least sit and rest for a while, although these stupid chairs were frigging uncomfortable. I ran my hand over my simple dress, smoothing the hem over my knees. It was a warm day, so the skirt on my dress stopped just an inch below my knees and the sleeves were short, just slightly tickling my elbow. The fabric was a light aquamarine color, and the blue cross necklace that appeared around my neck on enterance to the Digiworld pulled the look together, along with my birthstone earrings that were a darker shade of the dress. Sora's dress was very pretty, but it made me itchy just looking at the lace on the sleeves. I always did hate lace, but the rest of the dress was exquisite: white fabric with glittery sequins on the bodice, and of course a vail to match. Her long red hair had been curled just an hour earlier. Kari's dress was light pink flowers on a blue background, and her short brown hair was held back with matching pink clips. Kari was mainly silent, but that was ok, because Sora was nervously talking about anything and everything, and I was just listening.  
"So then we had to battle Myotismon..." she rambled non-stop.  
"Whoo boy, this'll be a fun two hours," I thought, sighing.   
  
Finally, about three hours later, the wedding was done and we were sitting around, eating some food and enjoying the reception. Digitamamon, Tapirmon and Ogremon were the chefs, and most of the food was noodles and stuff, but we also had an amazing three layer chocolate cake with chocolate frosting.   
"Nice, huh?" Davis asked as he sat down next to me.  
I looked up and nodded, smiling. "Yeah." His plate of food and mine were exact opposites, his being filled to the top with food and mine nearly empty. I always was a light eater. Anyway...   
June joined us and smiled, already eating a piece of cake. "Hi, you two. What'd you think of the wedding?"  
"It was interesting," I answered, stirring some noodles around on my plate.  
"Cool," Davis mumbled, mouth full.  
We rolled our eyes at him, and then looked up as a large shadow passed over us. "What's going on?" June whispered, staring up at the blocked-out sun.  
"I don't know..."  
"TADAHmon! I have come for our battle. You wanted revenge against me, correct? Then show yourself and fight me!" a voice yelled.  
"Abattoirmon!" I grumbled through gritted teeth. "Amy transfuse to... TADAHmon!" For the second time in two days, I transformed into my look-a-like digimon form.  
"Hello there, TADAHmon. Do you remember me?"  
I just glared at him. "Yes, who could forget?"  
"I can assure you that I won't be as easy to delete as Jiuwomon was. That was, what? Your second battle in a thousand years? You have remarkable skills, but you wouldn't have them if it wasn't for me. You should be thanking me, not looking for revenge," he said, sarcasm dripping from the thousand remark.  
"Oh, yes, of course. If I thanked you, then that would include thanking you for deleting me, and making me search for decades for just the right girl. I will never thank you!"  
"Oh, but if I hadn't deleted you, you wouldn't be as powerful as you are now!"  
"Just come down here so I can fight you. I'm sick and tired of the petty small-talk!"  
"Very well!"  
I winced and covered my eyes as dust flew up, blinding me momentarily. When I could see again, I just stared at my one time boss.   
He looked older, stronger, eviler than from the last time I saw him. He was a huge human, his body was tall and thin, with rippling muscles running up his arms and legs. A robe-like thing of numerous colors covered him, swaying slightly in the wind. "TADAHmon, it's been so very long," he announced tauntingly. "How have you been?"  
I just glared at him. "Abattoirmon, I see some things never change. You're still as pathetic as ever."  
"Ooh, big words for such a young digimon," he smirked, and then jumped behind me, grabbing me by the arms and twisting them behind my back.  
"Ah," I gasped in pain, kicking as he picked me up to add to the torture. I contacted a couple times, but it was like he didn't even feel it. I knew he didn't feel it when suddenly he threw me down against the ground and kicked me in the ribs.  
"What! Spikeymon warp digivolve to... Superspikeydramon! Get away from her!" she ordered, jumping on him, slashing him with her spikes.  
He didn't even wince, and instead grabbed her and threw her down next to me.  
"Ow..." she whispered, struggling to stand again. "I... won't give up... this easily!" she exclaimed, standing up on her four paws. "YA! Turbo spikes!"   
As the twenty one spikes headed towards him, he stood ready for them. Just as it seemed they would hit him, he reached up and grabbed the two biggest ones and dodged the other nineteen. He dropped the other two to the ground and stood on them, disrespectfully smirking at us as they deleted.  
"What!?" Superspikeydramon demanded, her mouth opened wide.  
"Spikey... we need to work together to beat him..." I stood up, holding my ribs.  
"Ok," she agreed nervously. "Let's do it. Turbo spike!"  
"Protection explosion!" I was wondering why we weren't getting any help here, but I figured the Digidestined all had left to get the other wedding guests to safety. Abattoirmon really chose a good time to start a battle. Good way to ruin a wedding, but anyway. I watched our attacks heading towards him, and decided that we should at least try to restrain him until the others could return.  
  
Ch 35 coming. 


	33. 34

DOOL 35  
  
"Whoa!" I yelled as Abattoirmon somehow retracted our attacks and sent them back at us. I jumped up out of the way, but Superspikeydramon wasn't so lucky and took a direct hit.   
"Owee..." she groaned, trembling as she tried to stand up. "That really... hurt!"  
"Yah!" I yelled, kicking him rapidly in the back of the neck, before falling to the ground on my knees. Before I could stand, I felt a large beam hit me in the back.   
"Oh! TADAHmon!" Superspikeydramon stood up and rushed at Abattoirmon, injecting him with many of her spikes. "Are you ok, TADAHmon?" she demanded, standing between Abattoirmon and I.  
"Yes," I weakly stated, struggling to an upright position.  
A few of the Digimon arrived then. "Flower cannon!" Lilymon shot the beam off of the rose petals around her wrists.  
"Terra force!" Wargreymon released the orange energy ball.  
"Mya psy wave!" Myadramon roared, attacking Abattoirmon the fiercest.  
"Myadramon...?" I questioned as Superspikeymon helped me stand.  
"Hello, TADAHmon," he greeted me shyly.  
"Why are you helping us?" Last I knew, he was Abattoirmon's favorite.  
"Well, Abattoirmon deleted us, so we're back for revenge."  
"Us?" I asked.  
"Yes. Puidramon, too!"  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm here, but I'm not looking forward to this," Puidramon grumbled.  
"Enough chatter!" Abattoirmon yelled, and suddenly sent off seven large beams, hitting all of us digimon and knocking us back, some more than others.  
"This is going to be difficult..." Puidramon sighed. He knew the boss. We were in for a terrible battle. "Oh well! Pui laser!" He jumped in front of Abattoirmon, and sent his attack off at close range.  
"Ooh!" He rubbed his chest in a taunting manner, glaring at Puidramon. "You mean to tell me after all the years I spent training you, it was for nothing!? You're pathetic! I do not feel bad for deleting you and I never will! Now! Final sweep!" A beam flew out of his arms, hitting the ground. Immediately, an almost invisible blast sweeped over the ground, until it hit all seven of us.  
"I'll try!" Myadramon exclaimed.  
"No, wait!" I yelled. "We need to attack at once! C'mon! Teamwork, you know? We... we need to combine our skill!"  
All of the digimon had turned at my outburst, but it was obvious by their nods that they agreed. "Yeah, let's do it!" Wargreymon agreed. "Terra force!"  
"Flower cannon!"  
"Turbo spike!"  
"Protection explosion!"  
"M-Mya psy wave!"  
"Pui laser!" The seven attacks co-joined into a large, black ball of energy that hit Abattoirmon and exploded on contact.  
"Did it... finish him?" Superspikeydramon asked, wide-eyed.  
"No. It didn't," I answered in disappointment.  
"Of course it didn't. I want a good battle. Do you understand? I don't want all of these nuisances that other people call digimon ruining it. I've always wanted a one-on-one battle with you, TADAHmon. Now, what do you say? Either agree, or I'll delete you all right here, right now."  
"Don't do it, TADAHmon!" Superspikeydramon begged, wide-eyed. "Us seven can't even battle him! Please don't!"   
I looked away and sighed. No, I won't do it. It would be slightly stupid. "Are you afraid to battle all of us at once?!"  
Abattoirmon's eyes flashed red, and I was relieved; my little taunt worked.  
  
June followed behind Davis and the others as they walked to a Digiport. "You really should go back to the battle. We'll be fine," June told him again.  
"I just want to make sure," he answered, trying to hide his worry of the battle that was occuring just a few miles away.  
"We'll all go back to the battle as soon as you all are safe," Tai announced to the group of guests, smiling slightly anxiously. This was not the way he was planning his wedding to go.  
"Just hold on, Amy... I'll be there soon..." Davis thought.  
June turned around just in time to see someone run behind a Digi-house that wasn't too far from her. "What?" she whispered. The person looked familiar, although it was a fleeting glance. "It couldn't be..." She forgot about getting back to earth, and, leaving the group, walked behind the Digi-house. No one was there. She sighed, then noticed foot and paw prints on the soft dirt clods that she was standing next to. Her eyes lit up. "I knew it!" Excitedly, she followed the prints for a while, until she noticed they stopped. "Uh..." Looking up, she realized she was looking into his eyes. "Oh, my gosh... Matt!"  
"Uh..." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Hi, June..." This wasn't the way he was planning them to meet. Well, in fact, he hadn't planned on them meeting at all.  
"I knew it was you!" she exclaimed, suddenly wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.  
"Why are you over here?" he inquired, gently prying her fingers apart. "I thought you'd be at the reception."  
"Uh, well, a Digimon attacked over there! So we were trying to get to a Digiport when I spotted you."  
"Guess I need to work on my sneaking skills."  
"Why didn't you come to the wedding? Didn't Sora or Tai invite you? I mean, Tai did invite me, I'm surprised they didn't invite you..." She paused.  
"Well, they did. I just thought it would be a little awkward for us all... what with the way I, uh, left town."  
She just eyed him and decided to drop it, realizing that this was a bad topic for him. "Ok. Well, uh, I'm glad I caught up with you," she answered, smiling.  
"So how's Davis?" He remembered that the youngest Motomiya had been in a coma when they left Japan.   
"Oh, he's a lot better...!" June answered eagerly, and started telling him about Davis.  
  
  
Abattoirmon shook his head. "You aren't any fun. You do realize this, right, you weak excuse for a Transfusional?"  
"I am not a Transfusional! I will never use my powers to change into an animal or human look alike! Never!" I spat.  
"But don't you realize, you are doing it now? Why else do you think you look like Amy? It's your Transfusional tendencies." His words entered into my soul as I thought about them.  
"I will never use them for evil, though!" I screamed, and jumped at him. "Yah! Beaded storm!" A smallish dark grey cloud floated over Abattoirmon and pelted him with hard, icy, baseball-sized hail.  
"What is that- a rookie's attack!?" he demanded, amused. He released a taunting laugh. "Aba beam!"  
I dodged the beams and glared at him. "You know what? Forget the games. Let's get serious."  
He stopped laughing and eyed me. "That's all I ever wanted." He smirked and kicked me right in the jaw.  
I fell back in shock and glared at him. "Isn't it a little pathetic to hit a woman?" I inquired, holding my slightly bloodied mouth.  
"Haha, yeah, well, I don't see a woman, do you?"  
I'll defeat you, Abattoirmon, if it's the last thing I do.  
  
June stared at Matt as he told about his job. He was also going to college to be an astronaut, he added proudly. "Wow!" She smiled, genuinely impressed. "That sounds really cool, Matt."  
He smiled back at her, then sighed. "I thought of you a lot, June."  
"Really?" She started to blush slightly. "I thought about you, too." It wasn't a lie. They stared at each other for a few minutes, until Matt leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. She willingly returned the kiss, and then they both pulled away. "Um..." She paused, swallowing hard. She felt so nervous! It was like they hadn't ever kissed before.  
He silently rested his hand on hers, and when she looked up, he smiled at her. "Did you mention a battle?"  
She blinked. This wasn't what she expected him to ask her... she thought he'd ask for another kiss, a date, or a marriage but not about a battle. "Whoa, I've had enough of marriages for one day. Where did that come from!?" her mind demanded. "Um, yeah. I- I did." She smiled weakly.  
"Do you want to go see if they need any help?"  
"Ok, I guess," she agreed reluctantly.  
"Gabumon!" Matt yelled, then waited for the blue Digimon to arrive. "We're going to go to the battle. Time to Digivolve, buddy."  
"I'm glad you were able to get me before the wedding started. I don't know if I could enjoy it, but T.K. made me go." Gabumon shuddered a little, and Matt laughed. "Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon! Climb on!"  
"Wait, Matt," June stopped him before he climbed onto the wolf Digimon's back.  
"Yeah?" He turned to her.  
"Aren't you going to feel... well, uncomfortable about going to the battle? I mean, you didn't go to the wedding because of that. You know?"  
He just shook his head. "I wouldn't be much of a friend if I stayed away when they needed me, right?" He motioned to the blue ribbon that was wrapped around his Digivice.  
"I guess you're right..." She stood, thinking, while he leapt up onto the back of Garurumon. "Whoa!" she exclaimed as he grabbed her hand and unexpectedly helped her onto the Digimon's back. "Why didn't you warn me first!?" she demanded, trying to relax, her arms wrapped around his waist. "I thought you were going, and I was staying behind."  
"Oh, I don't think that'd be any fun!" he exclaimed, turning around long enough to wink at her.  
She rolled her eyes in response and looked down at the ground that was rushing past them in a steady flash of green and brown.   
"Here we are," Garurumon announced, skidding to a sudden stop.  
Matt slowly got off and looked at his friends- friends he hadn't seen for a long time.  
"What's going on, Wargreymon?" the wolf Digimon asked.  
"Oh, Garurumon, you're here! Good, we need all the man, or wolf, in your case, power we can get!"   
Garurumon chuckled. "I suppose I should Warp Digivolve, then."  
  
Whee hoo! Ch 36 coming soon. 


	34. 35 finale

Ch 36, Finale.  
  
Now let's see what'll head into the sequel... Oh, and about the new way I'm writing this, two lines between each sentence, it's because a reader on Fanfiction.net tells me it helps him, so if I'm going to write my "Hey Arnold!" fiction that way, I might as well write my DOOL that way too.  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
As I turned again to Abattoirmon, my mind was cluttered with the way he used to take care of me. He was the first creature to take care of me in any way, and he was the one that severely scorned me in the end. If I succeeded in this battle, it would be bittersweet... But if I lost... I paused in my thinking and looked down at my... no, Amy's... hands. Although I could take over at times, this would always be her body and whatever pain I felt, she would feel too when she came to. If I lost, and was deleted, she would die. We share energy. It's hard to understand, and even more so to explain, but when I gave her my power when she was five, she gave her energy to me in return. Off of that, I was able to survive inside of her for so long. But now, it was time for me to make sure that I didn't lose. I couldn't lose, for Amy's sake. Worry about the whole "age eighteen" bull left my thoughts as I stared at Abattoirmon. "It's your turn to delete!" I yelled, and charged him. "Protection explosion!" The white beam hit him, but did no real impressive damage.  
  
"Celestial arrow!" Angewomon came up behind me, and hovering in the air, she shot off the arrow at him. It hit in the same area that my blast did, and although he grimaced slightly, he didn't show any real substantial damage.  
  
"You've had your turns, Children, but now... It's my... time! YAH!" Suddenly he ran forward and grabbed us by our hands and took us high, high up in the sky. As soon as he released us, a force appeared around us, keeping us from falling to the ground below. He started glowing in a deep black tint, and his robe lost all of the colors, turning into a plain grey piece of fabric. A grey cape was added to his ensemble. "Abattoirmon mode change to... Abattoirmon Evil Cannon mode!"  
  
"What! How in the world did he get that power?!" I demanded.  
  
"I was powered up by all of your ribbons. Did you forget that the ribbons strengthen all Transfusionals? Mauhahahaha, I want to thank you all for aiding in my Digivolution! Yah! Evil Cannon!" Two large cannons appeared at the end of his wrists as his hands disappeared. Two shock waves shot out of them, hitting Angewomon and I, knocking us unconcious. "Yaha!" He disappeared and reappeared behind us, hitting us both in the backs with his cannons. At the moment, the force disappeared.  
  
We fell down to the ground almost at the speed of light, causing a slight temor when we landed.  
  
"Oh, my gosh!" Davis and Kari ran to the greatly indented ground that we were in. "Amy?" he murmured, rolling me over. "Or, TADAHmon?"  
  
"Angewomon!" Kari sobbed, rolling her friend over. "Please be ok... please..."  
  
"I'll be fine... Kari... But we need the other Digimon to help us. Abattoirmon is too strong..." she replied weakly.  
  
"Of course, Angewomon... I shouldn't have made you go there," Kari answered, guiltily.  
  
"It's alright. Someone had to." Angewomon struggled to sit up and, with Kari's help, stood up. "TADAHmon?" She held her hand out to me, since I had regained conciousness as well, and helped me up briskly. "Do you want to try again?"  
  
I nodded grimly. "Yes."  
  
"Well, then, let's get to it!" She turned to the other Digimon that had arrived at the scene. "We need the ones of you that can fly to help us. The others may stay here to protect the Digidestined in case. So, Palmon, Tentomon, Biyomon, and the rest of you, Digivolve if need be."  
  
"Yes," they all chorused, eager to help.   
  
Angewomon flew upwards and I was forced to watch from below, unable to fly. "Lucky stiffs with wings," I growled. How can I help now if the battle is occuring up there and I'm down here? Dang gravity!  
  
---Flashback---  
  
"I was powered up by all of your ribbons. Did you forget that the ribbons strengthen all Transfusionals?"  
  
Oh, man! I know a way I can help now! "Hey, Digidestined, whom of you have ribbons?!"  
  
Tai looked around at the others, then at me. "We all have them!"  
  
"Ok! Listen, we need you all to leave! Your ribbons are powering up ol' Abattoirmon up there!" I announced, motioning up to him.  
  
"You're kidding?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Ok, then, we'll go," Sora spoke up, easily agreeing.  
  
"Thanks," I murmured, anxious to get back to the battle. Before I could return to the battle, Metalseadramon AM appeared in front of me. My eyes widened. "You." The one that told me I was "not welcome in the Ocean land". We stared at each other, her blue eyes intent on my glaring green eyes.  
  
"TaDahmon, I tried to help you. You left before I could finish my sentence. I said you would only be un-welcome until you proved you had changed. You see, now, I've watched you for the past few years, and it seems you aren't the evil youngster you were a few decades ago. That's good." She paused and bit her lip. "Well, if... When... you defeat Abattoirmon, I'll let you return."  
  
I just glared at her fiercely. "You think I want to be in your little ocean paradice now?! The place that is supposed to be 'heaven' for Digimon? I would never accept that, no matter what you told me." I hoped that this impassioned speech would hide my real passion to return to the Ocean.  
  
"How about... I'm sorry?" Metalseadramon Angel Mode inquired, staring down at the ground. "And I have something for you, too. This headpiece. It'll help you against him." She handed me a simple golden circular piece of metal that was about the size of her halo.   
  
I blinked at her, and tremblingly placed the headpiece on my head. "Is this... what I think... it is?"  
  
"Yes. And I believe you know how to use it, too." She smiled at me. "Well. Good luck, TaDahmon..." As soon as she uttered this, she was gone.  
  
I looked back up at the sky, my resolve fully renewed. "You are mine, Abattoirmon Evil Cannon Mode! Headpiece! Activate! Power two, now!" As the trustworthy headpiece responded, it glowed a rainbow color and floated off of my head towards my shoulder blades. I winced slightly as almost transparent wings appeared. "Ok, I won't have to just wait around stupidly now, thanks to Metalseadramon Angel Mode!" I thought.  
  
Abattoirmon Evil Cannon Mode hit Lillymon squarely in the back with his cannons as I arrived. "Oh, TaDahmon. You found your little headpiece, eh? Well, well, well, I suppose Metalseadramon Angel Mode has a soft spot for you after all, huh?" He smirked.  
  
I just glared in return. "Let's fight."  
  
"Whatever you say, dear TaDahmon," he countered sarcastically then chuckled.  
  
"Protection explosion!" My hands glowed with a beam twice as powerful as the original explosion, and as it released, my hands felt like they were on fire.  
  
"Yah! Evil cannon!" His evil cannons released the perpetually deadly blast which hit my attack, leaving just a fraction of my attack to hit Abattoirmon Evil Cannon Mode who dodged it at the last minute.  
  
"Agh... I have to keep my cool. Everything is riding on this." I closed my palms into tight fists and drew them up to my face, to hide the weakness that was showing. "I will defeat you!" I declared.  
  
"Hey, did you forget about us?" Lillymon said.   
  
"Yeah, really," Wargreymon agreed.  
  
"Oh, um, no." It was so stupid, I had forgotten that they were there. "Let's do this, then!"  
  
"Ok, back to plan A," Magnaangemon announced. "Since the Digidestined are gone, we'll be able to destroy his cannons, probably. He has no extra outside forces to strengthen himself."  
  
"Yeah. Ok, attack the cannons, everyone!"   
  
As I readied myself for the explosion, Lillymon readied her flower cannons, Wargreymon held the orange ball of energy in his claws, Magnaangemon held his sword ready in his palms, Angewomon stood ready with her arrow, and Megakabuterimon just plain stood ready.  
  
"Protection explosion!" Since he had taunted my other attack so easily, I didn't want to try that.  
  
"Flower cannon!"  
  
"Terra force!"  
  
"Magna sword!" Magnaangewomon threw his sword at Abattoirmon Evil Cannon Mode, almost like someone would throw a axe into a target.  
  
"Celestial arrow!"  
  
"Horn buster!" Megakabuterimon released a deep orange beam from his horn at Abattoirmon Evil Cannon Mode's evil cannons.  
  
"No!" he yelled, "Evil cannons!" The shock waves struck our attacks but only deleted Megakabuterimon and Lillymon's attacks. The other attacks managed to hit his right cannon, deleting it instantly. His normal hand returned. "AGH! How could you do this to me?!" he screamed, then proceeded to groan. "My poor little cannon... Now I just have this one!" he wailed, waving his left cannon around.  
  
I snickered. "So since all of your Transfusionals have either been deleted or abandoned you, you've started babying your cannons, eh?"  
  
"I'll pay you back, TaDahmon! I swear I will! I'm just one of few! If you delete me here and now, there will always be someone to take my place!"  
  
I blinked, trying to appear undaunted by his comment. "Whatever! I can take it all! And, right now, I'm taking you down! Attack his left cannon!" I ordered, then flew towards him. "Protection explosion!" I continuously attacked him with this to keep him occupied while the Digimon behind me readied their attacks.  
  
"Move, TaDahmon, or we might hit you, too!" Wargreymon yelled.  
  
"You won't hit anyone!" Abattoirmon Evil Cannon Mode announced in a strained voice, suddenly holding his remaining cannon through the blasts, aiming it right at me. "Evil cannon!"  
  
I immediately fell to the ground, unconcious yet again.  
  
Just then, the Digimon released their attacks mainly out of shock and they combined, hit him, and deleted his final cannon. The Digimon were so shocked that they didn't notice that they were alone in the air now.  
  
"Oh, TaDahmon, thy redemption draws nigh." Abattoirmon chuckled cruelly, heading towards me. "You know, I didn't know you were to die when you were eighteen... Or should I say, you've already died once... It would be your human who is eighteen, and to die. I believe I want to call this my greatest honor, to cut down a human life at its prime. Of course, though, that would end my most common question: are you human, or are you Digimon?" He rested his hand on my cheek, then chuckled maliciously. "When I get through with you, you'll be neither! Mauhahahahaha." He wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm sorry, it's just very amusing. It's too bad that you're unconcious. I would kind of like to see the look in your eyes in your final moments, but hey, I'll take what I can get." He held his hand over my chest. "Aba-"  
  
"No!" Superspikeydramon Beast Mode came out of no where. "I won't allow this! She will not die at the age of eighteen. I won't allow it." Tears were evident in the spike-covered bear-like Digimon's eyes. Biting her lip, she tried to restrain herself. "Now, Abattoirmon, I will be the one to finally destroy you!" she proclaimed, holding her shiny, long, sharp multi-colored claws up. "This is for you, Amy! Powerful turbo!" Twenty one of her largest spikes ejected from her arms, back and legs, exploding against Abattoirmon.  
  
"Do you think a few of those pathetically weak spikes will destroy me?" he spat, holding his right arm.  
  
"No, but this will! Spike... BLAST!" A spike appeared in her hands. "Yah!" Suddenly, she fell on all fours with the spike still in her upper left hand and ran to Abattoirmon. "Spike blast!" As soon as she got close enough, she injected the spike into Abattoirmon and it exploded right then and there, catching both Superspikeydramon Beast Mode and him in the blast. He deleted immediately and she dedigivolved and fell back towards me, rolling mercilessly against the ground.  
  
"Oh, my gosh!" Lillymon exclaimed, the first to arrive. "They both look awful!" she exclaimed of both my fainted Digimon and I.  
  
A aquamarine colored ribbon fell from the sky, landing in my open palm.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Ok, I need to wake up. Who knows how long I've been like this? I need to make sure Spikeymon is ok... that everyone, even Kari, is ok. Finally it seems like my struggling is causing something. I'm finally able to open my eyes. Gee, everything looks really blurry and distorted. After blinking four or five times in a row, I'm able to focus on the wall in front of me. A simple white wall, with a brown door... Where am I? I jumped suddenly when someone spoke.  
  
"Hey, Dr., she's waking up."  
  
I turned my head and felt someone take my hand.   
  
"Amy? Hey, Amy..."  
  
I realized it's Davis and smiled slightly.  
  
"Ok, Davis, please let me evaluate the patient," I heard someone else request.  
  
"Yeah, ok, Dr. Kido."  
  
Davis left my sight and a doctor walked up to my bed. Yuck, I despise doctors. "Amy, can you hear me? Don't try to speak just yet, but squeeze my hand if you do," he requested gently.  
  
I squeezed his hand and noticed the light, satisfied smile on his face.  
  
"Well, I think you're going to make it. Davis, you can stay for a little bit, but let the girl get some rest, ok?" The doctor left and Davis returned to my sight.  
  
"Hi," he murmured softly. "Before you ask, and I know you will, Spikeymon is just fine. She was just a little shaken up after that battle."  
  
"H-how long have I been out?"  
  
"Um, three days. Your grandparents are in the waiting room, if you want to see them later. But right now, I think you need some more sleep," he whispered, noticing my drooping eyes.  
  
Sighing, I nodded and rested completely against the bed.  
  
He smiled and, leaning over, kissed me on the lips before realizing that I was already asleep. "Geez, that's not a good ego-boost," he decided before pulling the white sheets up to my chin.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
After a few days more in the hospital, I was allowed to return to the Takenouchi apartment. It was officially not "Sora's apartment" anymore. Tai and her were going to move into their own little apartment after their honeymoon. Anyhow, I was going to stay there for a few more days to rest and then return to Illinois. I didn't have it too bad, honestly. My ribs were bruised, my wrist was sprained, probably from that final fall, and I had various cuts, scrapes and bruises all over. My grandparents actually asked me if I wanted them to stay in Japan or return to America, since they had decided that I had enough friends here to protect me. When I asked them if they would mind returning to America, they agreed, as long as I didn't return to the Digiworld. That was fine with me. I had had all I needed from that place for a lifetime. However, my time in Japan would take a downturn just two days after I was released from the hospital. I was sitting up on the couch, watching tv. I was suppose to leave this place tomorrow with Davis, Veemon, June and Spikeymon. However...  
  
June walked into the room and smiled at me. "Hi, Amy."  
  
"Hi, June," I answered, not even looking away from the tv. If I had, maybe I would see the look in her eyes.  
  
"Amy, have you met Matt?" she asked suddenly, motioning to the tall blue-eyed, blonde-haired guy next to her.  
  
I pulled my eyes away from the set, finally noticing him. "Oh, hi!"  
  
June shook her head and took the remote from me, impulsively turning the tv off.  
  
"Hey!" I protested.  
  
"Amy Kinkade, this is Matt Ishida. Matt, this is Amy."  
  
"I got his name the first time! Now could you give me the remote, paleeze!?" I begged, eyes wide.  
  
"No, Amy, I won't! I- I want your attention for this."  
  
I finally took the time to look at her. "Ok, you have it." She seemed nervous yet ecstatic.   
  
"I'm... moving to Florida to be closer to Matt. You see, we knew each other a few years ago, but then Davis got hurt, and we moved to America, so..."  
  
"Now you're trying a relationship?" I supplied questioningly.  
  
She blushed and nodded. "Uh huh. I've already told Davis, but I wanted to tell you too."  
  
I looked down, digesting this, and then back up at her. "I'm glad for ya, June," I finally conceded, grinning.  
  
"Oh, thanks!" she gushed, wrapping her arms around me. "Ooh, I forgot. Sorry." She moved away.  
  
"Naw, I'm fine," I answered, inwardly wincing.  
  
When she and Matt finally left the room, I was only allowed a couple of minutes to think alone before Davis entered.  
  
"Hi." He avoided my look.  
  
"Hi, Davis," I responded, patting the couch cushion next to me.  
  
Sighing, he sat down and ran his hands through his hair. "Amy... I was thinking, um, you know..."  
  
Instantly, my guard was up. "Yeah?"  
  
"Well, since June is moving to Florida, I won't have any where to stay..." he paused, and I held my breath, waiting for him to finish. "in Illinois, anyway."  
  
"And..."  
  
"Well, I'm thinking of moving back here... Japan... permanately."  
  
I just looked down. "Is it decided?"  
  
"Kind of. I discussed it... with the Kamiyas... and since Tai moved out, they would have enough room for me to stay in..."  
  
Could this get any worse? My best friend first decides to leave for Florida, and now my boyfriend decides to stay in Japan, but on top of that, he's going to stay with the girl that he used to have a crush on. "I see."  
  
"But... you know, it's not like we'll never see each other again. We can call, e-mail, write each other. Other people have managed long distant relationships." He rested his fingers under my chin and gently prodded me to look up, into his eyes. "I love you, Amy."  
  
"I love you too, Davie."   
  
He scowled a little at the nickname, but then wrapped his arms around me carefully.  
  
Despite the three words that he just said to me, why do I feel like this is the end of it all?  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
The next day came as much as I was dreading it. I would get on an airplane leaving Davis and June behind. I would only have Spikeymon, but even that's cruel comfort, because the poor purple creature, as much as she has already been through, would have to remain in my suitcase. So, technically, I'd be alone. As I sat in the uncomfortable red things that the airport likes to call "chairs", I kicked my heels against the metal legs and tried to rest my achey wrist in my lap. June sat on one side of me, silently watching for my plane to be called, and Davis sat on the other, reading a comic book that I think he had borrowed from Tai before the wedding. The other Digidestined and Digimon had told me and Spikeymon goodbye just an hour earlier. I brushed my hair away from my eyes and stared at my blue Nintendo watch. "Any minute now..." I noticed Davis make a motion to June.  
  
"Well, I think I'll let you two have a minute alone before your flight, Amy," June mumbled, walking off, her brown sandals clamping against the white tile floor.  
  
"Amy... I've- I've been thinking."  
  
I gulped at these words. "Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, I know... what I said last night, about the long distant relationships and everything, but..." his voice broke here, and I realized just how hard it must've been on him. "Amy, I need to know. How do you think you would do in a long distant relationship? Do you think we could last it out until we could meet up with each other, or would we just... forget each other and move on to other people? I mean, people change, you know? We could handle a long distant relationship currently, but I'm just thinking about the future."  
  
I sniffed a little and tried to hold back the rush of tears I felt pricking my eyes. "I don't know... I guess I might have some difficulties with a long distance one."  
  
He sighed. "I was afraid you would say that. I wouldn't like a long distance one either, really. I guess... since it's mutual..."  
  
"We should break up," I answered, betraying no emotion in my voice. I looked down at the floor and tried to hold back the "no, no, not this way, not now!" that was echoing in my mind.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." We sat silently for a few minutes, reveling in the silence that surrounded the ending of our relationship. Almost three years, more or less, ending just like this.  
  
Before I could open my mouth to say something, Davis stood up and walked off, heading for the exit. I watched him for a minute through blurry eyes and wondered if he was trying to hold back tears as well.   
  
A couple minutes passed and when I bothered to open my eyes, the whole airplane terminal had changed in appearance. I was alone, no one was walking by, no one... there was no one...  
  
Suddenly, Metalseadramon Angel Mode appeared and smiled at me. "Hello, Amy," she greeted softly.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"TaDahmon?"  
  
Suddenly, a girl about my size appeared. She had long purple hair, longer than mine. It touched the back of her legs. Her eyes were purple as well. A light aquamarine dress rustled around her slightly, although there was no breeze. This, then, was the TaDahmon that's been sharing my body for thirteen years? "Yes, Metalseadramon Angel Mode?"  
  
"You never really told me if you wanted to come to the ocean or not."  
  
TaDahmon glanced at me and looked down. "Will she be ok without me? I thought she would die if I was killed or taken away."  
  
"Not in this way, TaDahmon. She won't even notice it. I mean, she might feel a little weaker, but it won't have any real long lasting complications."  
  
She nodded and sighed, not even looking at me. "It's only been my most fondest dream since I wasn't allowed in it so very long ago."  
  
"Is that a yes?" Metalseadramon Angel Mode prodded.  
  
She nodded again, weakly. "Yes, it is, Metalseadramon Angel Mode..."  
  
"Ok." The two immediately disappeared in front of me.  
  
"No... TaDahmon!" I gasped, running to where she had been standing. It was then that the airplane terminal returned to normal and I was sitting in the uncomfortable chair. But yet, it isn't the same. Now I know I am alone. My Digimon spirit is gone. Finally, I just leaned over and, as my hair fell over my head and into my lap, I released the tears, glad in the fact that thick, long hair will hide anything from any spectator.  
  
The end. 


End file.
